


Other People's Poetry (deutsche Übersetzung)

by TheArtist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves - Freeform, Drama, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gay Romance, Gravebone, Harry Potter Universe, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie(s), Queer Themes, Romance, Virginity, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, deutsche Übersetzung, gredence, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtist/pseuds/TheArtist
Summary: „Ein Mann wie Grindelwald, kann niemand anderen als sich selbst lieben.“, sagt Graves, während er Tee in die beiden Tassen gießt, „Er kann sich um jemanden sorgen, aber nur so lange, wie diese Person einen Nutzen für ihn besitzt.“Die Worte treffen Credence wie ein scharfer Windstoß. Er weiß, dass sie wahr sind, aber die Erinnerung von langsamen Berührungen und sanften Worten hängen noch immer in seinem Kopf. Dieser Mann hier ist dem Mr. Graves, den er vorher kannte so ähnlich…immer noch brüsk, immer noch selbstbewusst, fast schon arrogant, aber mit einem Anflug von trockenem Humor, wo vorher nur Dunkelheit lauerte.Er bringt immer noch Credence Herz zum pochen und Credence fragt sich, ob er das erhalten hat, was er für seine Sünden verdient.Oder, wie Credence nach dem Mann sucht, der ihn betrog und am Ende doch jemand anderen findet.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other People's Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729683) by [oppisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppisum/pseuds/oppisum). 



> Eine neue Geschichte!
> 
> Das englischsprachige Original dieser Geschichte ist von oppisum (veröffentlicht auf http://archiveofourown.org/works/8729683/chapters/20012476)
> 
> Titel: Other People’s Poetry
> 
> Inhalt:  
> „Ein Mann wie Grindelwald, kann niemand anderen als sich selbst lieben.“, sagt Graves, während er Tee in die beiden Tassen gießt, „Er kann sich um jemanden sorgen, aber nur so lange, wie diese Person einen Nutzen für ihn besitzt.“  
> Die Worte treffen Credence wie ein scharfer Windstoß. Er weiß, dass sie wahr sind, aber die Erinnerung von langsamen Berührungen und sanften Worten hängen noch immer in seinem Kopf. Dieser Mann hier ist dem Mr. Graves, den er vorher kannte so ähnlich…immer noch brüsk, immer noch selbstbewusst, fast schon arrogant, aber mit einem Anflug von trockenem Humor, wo vorher nur Dunkelheit lauerte.  
> Er bringt immer noch Credence Herz zum pochen und Credence fragt sich, ob er das erhalten hat, was er für seine Sünden verdient hat.
> 
> Oder, wie Credence nach dem Mann sucht, der ihn betrog und am Ende jemand anderen findet.
> 
> Kapitel: 1/11
> 
> Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte oder den Charakteren. Diese Übersetzung erfolgt unter der Zustimmung von dem/der Autor/-in.

Kapitel 1  
„Woher wissen wir, dass der Junge nicht wieder lostobt?“, meldet sich eine Stimme, irgendwo rechts von Credence. Er schaut nicht hin, er kann es nicht; er hat lediglich seinen Kopf gesenkt und die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Das wird er nicht.“, sagt Mr. Graves – der echte Mr. Graves – energisch.  
„Aber woher wissen wir das? Er hat es bisher schon zweimal getan.“  
„Er…“, betont Mr. Graves, „hat gar nichts getan. Er war das Opfer einer parasitischen magischen Kraft, hervorgebracht durch eine lange Zeit der Unterdrückung und des Missbrauchs durch einen volksmörderischen Fanatikers.“  
Ein Murmeln geht durch den Raum. Die Anhörung des Senats besteht aus fast hundert Hexen und Zauberern – mehr, als sich Credence jemals vorstellen könnte. Er kann sie nicht zu lange anschauen, ohne sich benommen zu fühlen, so wie seine Mutter es früher prophezeite, sollte man arrogant genug sein, um in Gottes Gesicht zu schauen, wenn er es in den Himmel hätte.  
Wenn.  
„Er…“, beginnt der Mann.  
Mr. Graves unterbricht ihn, „Derselbe volksmörderische Fanatiker, wie Sie bemerkt haben dürften, der mich fast ein Jahr gefangen hielt und versuchte einen weiteren unserer Auroren zu töten.“  
„Er lieferte eine wirklich gute Imitation von Ihnen, Percy.“, ertönt eine alte, quiekende Stimme.  
„Sie nennen mich selbstgefällig und einen fantastischen Duellanten?“, fragt Mr. Graves, mit einem hörbaren Grinsen in seiner Stimme, „Sie schmeicheln mir, Charlie.“  
Die Präsidentin erhebt ihre Stimme, bevor die Konversation noch weiter vom Thema abschweift. „Credence ist kein Kind. Er ist zu alt für eine herkömmliche Zaubererausbildung.“  
„Also würden Sie zulassen, dass er gefangen genommen, getötet wird…und alles für die Sünde, dass er zu alt für Ilvermorny ist?“, fragt er in einem scharfen Ton, wieder mit völliger Ernsthaftigkeit, die Präsidentin, „Das ist keine Gerechtigkeit, Frau Präsidentin. Er muss lernen, seine Macht zu nutzen und zu kontrollieren.“  
„Und wer soll ihn unterrichten, Graves? Wer wird die Verantwortung für einen jungen Mann übernehmen, der kein Geld, keine Familie und keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzt?“, fragt sie.  
Stille senkt sich über den Raum und Credence presst seine Augen zusammen. Als er die letzten drei Nächte wach in einer MACUSA-Zelle lag, hatte er sich diese Frage immer und immer wieder gestellt. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, wo sie ihn sonst unterbringen sollten.  
Die Stille dauert an, macht sich weiter breit. Credence wünscht sich, er hätte die Macht, sich von dem Boden ins Nichts verschlucken lassen.  
„Ich werde es tun.“, ertönt Mr. Graves Stimme.  
Credence Kopf schnellt hoch, um den Mann ehrfürchtig anzuschauen, dessen Gestalt er doch so gut kennt. Sein Gesicht mag vielleicht identisch sein, aber Credence weiß, dass der falsche Percival Graves niemals eine solche Bürde auf sich nehmen würde, ohne einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.  
„Dieser Junge rettete mein Leben.“, fährt er fort, „Ich stehe nur hier, weil Credence den Mann suchte, der ihm die Zauberei zeigte.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragt eine Stimme, mit leichtem Akzent von der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Credence fragt sich, ob es nicht irgendeine Kurzmitteilung gab, die der Mann verpasst hat; denn er hat eher das Gefühl, als wüsste jeder in diesem Raum mehr über ihn, als er selbst.  
Vielleicht war der Mann verreist, außerhalb der Stadt, denkt er und muss bei der Albernheit seiner Gedanken fast lachen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wundert er sich, wie Zauberer, Hexen reisen. Bestimmt nicht wirklich auf Besen.  
Mr. Graves tritt einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass er mit dem Rücken zu Credence steht, „Obwohl Grindelwald ihn benutzte und betrog, er war auch die erste Person, die Credence zeigte, dass Zauberei oder Magie nichts ist, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Als der Obscurus angegriffen wurde, suchte die Magie in ihm nach etwas Bekanntem, nach Sicherheit. Aber anstellte des Mannes, den er als Percival Graves kannte, fand der mich, angekettet, gefesselt und zum Schweigen gebracht; nur am Leben für den Vielsafttrank.“  
Ein neugieriges Flüstern geht durch den Raum.  
Der quiekende Mann beginnt zu sprechen, „Wie befreite er Sie? Keiner von Ihnen hatte einen Zauberstab.“  
Graves neigt seinen Kopf, „Er hat mit dem Obscurus in sich überlebt, bis zu seinem 19. Lebensjahr. Ein wenig Zauberei ohne einen Zauberstab ist nicht unmöglich für ihn, mit ein wenig Hilfestellung.“  
Die Präsidentin seufzt, „Das war wie ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Er hätte dich so einfach töten können.“  
„Ich wäre dort ansonsten sowieso gestorben.“, widerspricht er mit kalter Stimme, „Wenn hier alle so inkompetent sind, dass sie einen dunklen Zauberer nicht in ihrer Mitte erkennen, bezweifele ich, dass man mich gefunden hätte, bevor ich verhungert wäre.“  
„Sie gehen zu weit, Mr. Graves“, dröhnte der streitlustige Mann von vorher.  
„Ruhe“, sagte die Präsidentin, „In Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse, sollte vielleicht jemand zu weit gehen. Unsere Selbstgefälligkeit hat die Zauberergemeinschaft viel gekostet.“  
Credence ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, seine Fingernägel graben sich in seine Handflächen bis sie bluten. Er fühlt sich beengt, klaustrophobisch. Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn und er kann nur noch in flachen Stößen atmen.  
Mr. Graves blickt ihn an, „Mit dieser Anmerkung sollten wir für heute vielleicht abschließen. Das hier ist schließlich kein Verhör, Frau Präsidentin.“  
„In der Tat, das ist es nicht.“, stimmt sie zu, „Obwohl das vielleicht nötig sein wird, jetzt sollen Sie und der Junge sich ausruhen. Diese Versammlung ist hiermit beendet, am 1. des nächsten Monats werden wir wieder zusammentreten, außer wir berufen Sie vorzeitig wieder ein. Vergessen Sie nicht, Minister, wir befinden uns noch immer in hoher Alarmbereitschaft. Auch wenn Ihre Zeit wertvoll ist, Ihre Sicherheit ist es auch. Sie sind nun entlassen.“  
Die sich erhebenden Menschen brechen sofort in grollende Gespräche aus.  
Credence sieht sich um, unsicher wohin er gehen oder was er tun soll. Der Raum ist überwältigend, eine Flut von farbigen Gewändern und eine sinnliche Überlastung. Er beginnt gerade, sich zu fragen, wie lange er es noch aushält, als eine vertraute Hand auf seiner Schulter landet.  
„Komm mit mir“, sagt Mr. Graves, so nah, dass sein Atem über Credence Ohr fährt und eine Gänsehaut seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen lässt.  
Credence kann nur wortlos nicken.  
Er läuft hinter Mr. Graves, kämpft sich durch die drückende Menge, die sich wie automatisch für den älteren Mann teilt.  
„Halte dich gerade“, sagt er, nicht unfreundlich, als er Credence vorwärts dirigiert, „Sie werden dir ausweichen, wenn du wie jemand aussiehst, dem sie ausweichen sollten.“  
Credence schluckt hart und versucht seinen Rücken zu strecken. Er vermutet, dass es ihm nicht gelingt, wie jemand auszusehen, dem man ausweichen sollte, aber immerhin macht es ihn größer, als die Meisten in der Menge.  
Sie gelangen in einen Korridor, er stolpert fast, in seiner Eile, um mit Mr. Graves großen Schritten mitzuhalten und sackt vor Erleichterung etwas zusammen, als sie den Aufzug erreichen.  
Mr. Graves schaut ihn mit milder Besorgnis an, als sie nach unten fahren, „Geht es dir gut?“  
Credence zuckt mit seinen Schultern. Er weiß es wirklich nicht. Er ist immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass er nicht tot ist und dass das nicht irgendeine bizarre Form des Fegefeuers ist. Vielleicht hat seine Ma falsch gelegen. Vielleicht ist die Existenz des Fegefeuers nicht mehr als eine Lüge, die von den Katholiken aufrechterhalten wurde.  
„Kein Drang sich in einen mörderischen Ball von Magie zu verwandeln?“  
Das bringt Credence fast zum Lächeln. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf.  
Mr. Graves faltet seine Hände zusammen, „Exzellent.“, sagt er, gerade als sich die Tür des Aufzuges öffnet.  
Er führt sie an einer Reihe von Büros und Schreibtischen vorbei, Reihe um Reihe der Tische besetzt von Gestalten in Gewändern oder Anzügen und herumflitzenden Papiermäusen. Mitarbeiter lehnen sich herüber, um ihren Nachbarn etwas zuzuflüstern, als sie vorbeigehen. Und wieder ist es wie ein Schlag für Credence, als er sieht, wie viele es von ihnen gibt.  
Er beeilt sich, um mit dem anderen Mann Schritt zu halten.  
„Wie viele gibt es, die…ähm…zaubern?“  
„Der letzten Zählung nach, ungefähr eine Million nur in den USA.“, antwortet Mr. Graves gedankenlos.  
Credence Schritte werden langsamer, er bleibt stehen.  
Eine Million. Früher hatte er Schwierigkeiten, sich vorzustellen, dass es nur einen einzigen gibt. Eine Million von Menschen, die wie er sind. Eine Million Menschen, die zaubern können, allein in den Vereinigten Staaten, und wie viele mehr auf der ganzen Welt.  
„Credence?“  
Credence schüttelte sich selbst, „Mir geht es gut“, sagt er. Er schämt sich für die Tränen, die er in seinen Augen spürt und wischt sich schnell mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht.  
„Komm“, sagt Mr. Graves mit leiser Stimme, verständnisvoll. Er schiebt Credence voran, mit der Hand zwischen seinen knochigen Schulterblättern, fort von den neugierigen Blicken und dem gedämpften Flüstern.  
Sobald sie sicher in seinem Büro angekommen sind, dessen Wände von meterhohen Bücherregalen verdeckt werden, sinkt Mr. Graves in seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt seine Stirn und er sieht das erste Mal, seit Credence ihn in der Nacht fand, erschöpft aus. Credence fragt sich, wie sich überhaupt grade halten kann, nach weniger als einer Woche, nachdem er von einem Loch wortwörtlich in den Boden gezogen wurde.  
Ohne, dass er es verhindern kann, wandert Credence Blick über den anderen Mann. Unter den klaren Falten seines Anzuges sieht er dünner aus, hagerer als der Mr. Graves, den er vorher kannte.  
Credence wünscht sich, er würde nicht mehr sehen, wie attraktiv er ist, wünscht sich, seine Blicke würde nicht an seinem Kiefer und dem dunklen Haar verweilen.  
Der ältere Mann ertappt seinen Blick.  
„Solange er etwas von dem originalen Gebräu des Vielsafttrankes aufbewahrte, brauchte Grindelwald mich nicht gut ernähren, ich musste nur leben“, sagt er, seine Blicke falsch deutend.  
Credence nickt nur und schaut weg, weiß nicht was er dazu sagen soll. Stattdessen fragt er, „Mr. Graves, meinen sie wirklich, was sie dort vorhin sagten?“  
„Alles“, antwortet Mr. Graves, „Aber welchen Teil meinst du genau?“  
„Den…den Teil, in dem sie davon sprachen mich mitzunehmen und…und mir das Z-Zaubern beizubringen.“  
Mr. Graves faltet seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und seufzt, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich aus bloßer Faulheit wie einen Kriminellen behandeln. Du hast mich gerettet, Credence, und auch wenn ich es nicht war, fühle ich mich ein wenig für Grindelwalds krankhaftes Verhalten dir gegenüber verantwortlich. Ja, ich meine es ernst.“  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Graves“, atmet Credence erleichtert auf.  
„Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich die Transportmethoden der No-Majs hasse?“, seufzt Mr. Graves und wechselt das Thema.  
Credence blinzelt, „Sir?“  
„Sie haben meinen Zauberstab noch immer beschlagnahmt. Sie lassen ihn jeden Zauberspruch ausspucken, den dieser Bastard in den letzten elf Monaten benutzt hat, denke ich.“  
„Wieso, äh…“, beginnt Credence, „Was hat das mit dem Transport zu tun?“  
„Ein Zauberstab funktioniert wie eine Art fokussierter Leiter für die Zauberkraft eines Zauberers.“, erklärt Mr. Graves, „Ohne Zauberstab kann man nicht viel tun, und das schließt Apparieren mit ein.“  
„Apparieren. Ist es das…?“, Credence wirbelt seine Hände umher, die Bewegung nachahmend, die der andere Mr. Graves immer vollführte, bevor er in Nichts wirbelte.  
Dieser Mr. Graves lächelt müde, fast zärtlich und das ist ein Ausdruck, den Credence noch nie auf diesem Gesicht gesehen hat. „Ja. Das…“, er imitiert Credence Geste, „…nennt man Apparieren und es ist unglaublich gefährlich ohne Zauberstab. Wenn ich es ohne versuchen würde, würde ich wohl meinen Kopf zurücklassen. Also, nehmen wir die Untergrundbahn.“  
Credence senkt seinen Kopf, „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich habe kein Geld für die Bahn. Ich kann laufen, wenn Sie mir sagen, wohin ich muss.“  
Mr. Graves erwidert nichts, sondern beginnt, verschiedene seiner Schreibtischschubladen zu öffnen und zu schließen, „Ich schwöre dir, dieser verdammte Mann hat alles umgeordnet. Wie konnten sie nie bemerken - ah.“, er zieht einen kleinen Beutel hervor und wirft ihn über den Tisch.  
Credence fängt ihn instinktiv und der ältere Mann fordert ihn mit einem Nicken auf, ihn zu öffnen.  
In dem Beutel klimpern dutzende Münzen. Credence sieht auf, „Sir, das kann ich nicht annehmen.“  
„Nimm es. Das Ministerium hat Geld ohne Ende. Diese Münzen sind wertlos in unserer Welt.“  
Er nickt langsam und steckt den Beutel ein, „Vielen Dank, Sir.“  
Mr. Graves winkt ab, „Du kannst das „Sir“ und „Mister“ lassen. Du arbeitest nicht für mich, und ich bin noch nicht mal ganz vierzig. Nenn mich Graves; keiner nennt mich bei meinem Vornamen, wenn er mich nicht verärgern will.“  
Credence wird durch ein Klopfen an der Tür um seine Antwort gebracht.  
„Herein“, ruft Graves, streckt sich, sodass nichts mehr von seiner vorherigen Erschöpfung zu sehen ist.  
Credence Gesicht hellt sich auf, als die Frau, die versuchte seine Mutter aufzuhalten – er glaubt sie heißt Tina – in das Büro tritt.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragt sie.  
„Fragen Sie ihn; er kann sprechen“, sagt Graves knapp, „Und mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage.“  
Tina schaut ihn fest an, doch dreht sich dann zu Credence, „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Okay“ Sagt Credence, mit trockener und brüchiger Stimme. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie wahr oder falsch seine Aussage ist.  
„Überwältigt“, springt Graves für ihn ein, „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn in einen Schock versetzt, indem ich ihm erzählte, wie groß die Amerikanische Zauberergemeinschaft ist.“  
Sie schließt kurz ihre Augen, fragt jedoch nur, „Wie verlief die Anhörung des Senats?“  
„Überflüssig. Unsinnig.“  
Tina gibt einen verzweifelten Laut von sich, „Wie konnte ich nur so ein Dummkopf sein, zu glauben, dass Sie ihre Zeit in Europa ändern würde.“  
Graves grinst müde. „Ja, das sind Sie, aber nicht so sehr wie der Rest von ihnen. Sie haben sich wenigstens schon früh aus dem Team schmeißen lassen. Sie alle hatten elf Monate, um es zu bemerken. `Wichtige Untersuchungen`, ich bitte Sie. Die konnten nicht einmal den gesuchten Kriminellen in ihrer Mitte erkennen.“  
„Zu ihrer Verteidigung, Sir, er präsentierte uns eine ziemlich überzeugende Imitation von Ihnen.“  
„Darüber wurde ich informiert“, er presst seine Lippen so zusammen, dass es bei jemandem, der weniger würdevoll als er ist, wie ein Schmollmund aussehen würde, „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie einen Verehrer gefunden haben, als ich weg war.“  
Tina rollt mit den Augen, „Ich glaube nicht, dass Verehrer das richtige Wort ist, Mr. Graves. Und Sie lassen es klingen, als wären Sie im Urlaub gewesen.“  
Graves hebt seine Augenbrauen, „Gefesselt und geknebelt in einer Grube? Das ist immer noch Urlaub verglichen mit der Dummheit an diesem Ort. Herrgott, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Goldstein, und lassen Sie sich nicht noch einmal aus dem Untersuchungsteam rausschmeißen, bevor ich in den Ruhestand gehe oder den Löffel abgebe.“  
„Sie werden niemals in den Ruhestand gehen.“, sie lächelt, „Wo wir davon sprechen, wissen Sie schon, wann sie wieder zur Arbeit kommen?“  
„Sie haben mich für die nächsten zwei Monate beurlaubt – zu unterernährt und traumatisiert, sagen sie.“ Er schnaubt auf eine Art, die ganz genau verrät, was er darüber denkt, „Wir werden sehen, wie lange das dauert. Bis dahin würde ich es vorziehen, nicht einfach nur im Bett zu liegen und zu genesen.“  
„Also werden Sie stattdessen Credence in einfacher Zauberei unterrichten?“, fragt sie, fast skeptisch. Credence wundert sich darüber, aber er ist bereit, die Vermutung anzustellen, dass es etwas mit Graves Ausprägung von Geduld zu tun hat.  
„Ich sehe schon, die Nachricht verbreitet sich hier so schnell wie nie“, sagt Graves trocken. Eine Idee scheint ihm in den Sinn zu kommen, „Goldstein, einfallsreiche, einfühlsame Goldstein.“  
Sie wirft ihm einen nachsichtigen, unbeeindruckten Blick zu, „Sir?“  
„Wie wäre es damit, wenn Sie Credence und mich zu meinem Apartment begleiten?“  
„Hm“, sagt sie, führt nachdenklich einen Finger an ihre Lippen, „Ich glaube nicht, dass das in meiner Stellenbeschreibung steht.“  
„Ms. Goldstein“, beginnt er in ernsthaftem Ton, „Sie können mir Grindelwalds Taten nicht anlasten.“  
„Oh, niemals, Sir“, antwortet sie, gespielt naiv, „Ich nehme Ihnen Ihre eigenen Taten übel. Ich habe nicht den Vorfall mit den immer steppenden Schuhen vergessen.“  
„Ich bitte Sie, lassen sie mich nicht die Untergrundbahn nehmen. Denken Sie an den Jungen. Er ist vollkommen verausgabt.“  
„Gut“, sie seufzt, „Aber wie heißt das Zauberwort?“  
„Beförderung“, sagt er knirschend.  
Das bringt ihm ein Lachen ein, „Nicht das, was ich dachte, aber ich mach es.“

tbc


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.
> 
>  
> 
> Ein riesengroßer Dank geht an Jessica Graves, die eine wunderbare Beta abgegeben hat!

Credence stolpert, als seine Füße auf den Boden treffen, er ringt um Luft, kämpft gegen den niederschmetternden Druck an.

 

Er fühlt sich außer Atem, als wäre er flach auf seinen Rücken gefallen. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist, weiß kaum, was passiert ist, er weiß nur, dass Magie schmerzvoller ist, als es aussieht.

 

Eine große Hand ergreift seinen Arm, hält ihn fest.

 

„Ganz ruhig.“, sagt Graves,  „Einfach weiteratmen, das ist der Trick.“

 

Credence bekommt genug Luft, um zu sprechen, „Wa-was war das?“

 

„Apparieren.“, sagt Tina und streicht den Ärmel ihrer Bluse glatt, wo Credence Hand sie umklammert hat, „Das ist höhere Zauberkunst, die Zauberern erlaubt, unverzüglich zu einem anderen Standort zu reisen.“

 

„Viele Zauberer bevorzugen Flohpulver oder Besen, aus offensichtlichen Gründen.“, fügt Graves hinzu.

 

Credence ist sprachlos, „Ihr fliegt wirklich auf Besen?“

 

Tina lacht, als hätte er etwas Lustiges gesagt, „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich hab noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen. Pass auf dich auf, Credence.“

 

Credence lächelt unbeholfen und nickt. Dann kracht es einmal laut und dort, wo Tina eben noch stand, ist nun Leere. 

 

Credence dreht sich um, nimmt zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung wahr. Er befindet sich in einem Apartment, nicht übermäßig groß, aber schöner, als alles, wo er jemals gewesen ist – Hartholzböden, bedeckt von reich verzierten Teppichen; ein Plüschsofa und ein Sessel; ein polierter Esstisch.

 

Doch trotz allem liegt eine merkwürdige Stimmung auf diesem Ort, als wäre alles für eine unbestimmte Zeit in Eis eingefroren gewesen.

 

Da ist der leichte Geruch von Staub und etwas, dass vielleicht Asche ist, bitterer als alles, was Credence je gerochen hat, süßlich. Da ist etwas an dem Geruch, das er nicht erkennen kann, dass die Haare auf seinen Armen zu Berge stehen lässt.

 

„Wenigstens hat es der Bastard nicht für nötig gehalten umzudekorieren, während er es sich hier gemütlich gemacht hat.“, Graves schaut sich in seinem Apartment um, ein Zug von Missbilligung um seinen Mund, „Sobald ich meinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen habezurückbekomme, werde ich damit diese Wohnung vom Boden bis zur Decke säubern Ich kann noch immer seine ekelerregende Präsenz im Raum spüren.“

 

Er geht in die Küche und Credence folgt ihm zaghaft. 

 

Graves schüttelt den Mantel ab und wirft ihn über die Lehne eines Stuhles. Es ist eine gleichgültige Geste, eine die Credence nicht erwartet hätte, von einem anspruchsvollen, so auf Ordnung bedachten und kontrollierten Mann wie Mr. Graves. 

 

Dieser öffnet alle Schränke in schneller Abfolge, während sich sein Gesicht verdunkelt.

 

„Typisch. Nicht eine einzige Kaffeebohne übrig. Ich hoffe, er war wenigstens so rücksichtsvoll, etwas Tee dazulassen.“

 

Credence weiß nicht, ob er antworten soll oder ob Graves einfach nur einer jener Männer ist, die mit sich selbst sprechen, sobald sie frustriert sind. Nach einer weiteren Minute des Suchens hält Graves triumphierend eine Teedose hoch in die Höhe. Er will in seine Tasche greifen, hält dann aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Könntest du uns von dort zwei Tassen holen?“, fragt er stattdessen und zeigt auf einen Schrank, dessen Vorderseite verglast ist und in dem sich Geschirr stapelt.

 

Credence tut, worum er gebeten wurde. Als er elfenbeinfarbene Tassen aus dem Regal zieht, fragt er sich, ob es genauso sonderbar für den Zauberer ist, von Magie abgeschnitten zu sein, wie es für ihn ist, Zauberei zu erleben.

 

Er stellt die Tassen ab und beobachtet Graves, der erwartungsvoll in den leeren Wasserkessel schaut. 

 

Einen Moment lang hält er inne, während er den Deckel  öffnet und schließt, bevor er sich zu erinnern scheint, dass das Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn kommt. 

 

Er setzt den gefüllten Kessel auf den Herd und starrt ihn an, als könnte er das Wasser dazu zu bringen, dass es von selbst anfängt zu kochen.

 

Dann realisiert Credence, dass er das vielleicht sogar wirklich könnte. Credence geht zaghaft einen Schritt nach vorn, „Habe Sie vielleicht Streichhölzer?“

 

„Streichhölzer?“, fragt Graves, als würde er über das Wort rätseln, „Ah, Streichhölzer, ja.“

 

Er fischt in eine Schublade, bis er eine Packung findet, von der Credence vermutet, dass sie älter ist als er selbst. Graves hält sie locker in der Hand, unsicher was er damit anfangen soll.

 

Credence streckt eine zitternde Hand in Richtung der Packung aus. „Darf ich?“

 

„Natürlich, hier.“, sagt Graves und gibt sie ihm.

 

Das Streichholz braucht drei Striche, bevor es sich entzündet. Credence richtet sich auf und schaltet das Gas an, als er das Streichholz über den Brenner hält. Sobald es brennt, dreht er die Flamme höher und stellt den Kessel auf den Herd.

 

„Es ist fast zwei Jahrzehnte her, dass ich Tee ohne Zauberei machen musste.“, sagt Graves, fast entschuldigend.

 

„Vielleicht, “, sagt Credence, während er sich über die trockenen Lippen leckt, „Vielleicht  sollten Sie zum Abendessen etwas bestellen.“

 

Dafür erhält er ein überrascht lachendes Schnauben, und das Geräusch ist so unvertraut, dass Credence im ersten Moment erschrickt. Dieser Mann hier ist dem Mr. Graves, den er vorher kannte so ähnlich…immer noch brüsk, immer noch selbstbewusst, fast schon arrogant, aber mit einem Anflug von trockenem Humor, wo vorher nur Dunkelheit lauerte.

 

Er wundert sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wie der Mann namens Grindelwald ausgerechnet das auslassen konnte, wo er Graves Eigenarten doch so genau studiert hatte.                                                                      

 

„Du denkst ziemlich laut.", stellt Graves fest, als er etwas Tee abfüllt. 

 

„Tut mir leid.", erwidert Credence automatisch.

 

„Muss es nicht. Aber du kannst es ansprechen, sollte es etwas sein, das ich klarstellen oder erklären kann."

 

Credence weicht seinem Blick aus und sieht sich erneut im Apartment um, überall Hartholz und warme Farben, gemütlicher als er es sich je von einem ernsten Mann wie Graves vorstellen könnte.

 

„Es ist nur...was diese Menschen gesagt haben ist wahr. Er war Ihnen so ähnlich - und doch gar nicht.", fügt er noch hinzu, als er sieht, wie sich Graves Kiefer ärgerlich zusammenpresst.

 

„Es war als hätte er die schlimmsten Seiten behalten und die guten dabei vergessen.", spricht er weiter, ohne richtig über seine Worte nachzudenken.

 

Ein Ausdruck von bitterem Humor fliegt über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. „Ich bezweifle, dass du irgendetwas über meine 'schlimmsten Seiten' weißt, ... aber ich verstehe was du meinst."

 

Der Kessel pfeift und Graves stellt die Flamme aus, bevor er danach greift. 

 

 Credence gelingt es, sein Handgelenk zu ergreifen, bevor seine bloße Handfläche das Metall berührt. 

 

„Vorsicht!", sagt er erschrocken und reicht ihm ein Geschirrtuch.

 

„Stimmt. Danke.", sagt Graves, nimmt es und füllt das heiße Wasser in ihre Tassen. 

 

Er sieht nicht auf, als er fortfährt, „Ein Mann wie Gellert Grindelwald kann niemand anderen als sich selbst lieben. Er kann sich um jemanden sorgen, jedoch nur so lange, wie diese Person einen Nutzen für ihn besitzt."

 

Die Worte treffen Credence wie ein  harter Schlag gegen die Brust. Er weiß, dass sie wahr sind, aber die Erinnerungen von langsamen Berührungen und sanften Worten hängen noch immer in seinem Kopf. Dieser Mann hier ist nicht der Mann, den er vorher kannte, aber die tiefe Sprachmelodie seiner Worte bringt immer noch Credence Herz dazu, schneller zu schlagen und die geschmeidige Bewegung seiner Hände  beschleunigt den Atem in seiner Lunge . 

 

Vielleicht hat er das erhalten, was er für seine Sünden verdient.

 

Er schluckt gegen den Kloß an, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. „Er gab vor, sich für mich zu interessieren, mein Freund zu sein, sich ein besseres Leben für mich zu wünschen."

 

„Dann hat er es wohl nicht gut genug vorgetäuscht, wie ich deinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme."

 

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf, „Es ist besser so. Wenn er überzeugender gewesen wäre,  hätte ich am Ende noch auf ihn gehört."

 

„Seine Gier nach Macht war sein Untergang.", stimmt Graves zu. 

 

Er drückt Credence eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee in die Hand, „Trink. Wie die Engländer sagen, 'Tee macht alles besser'. Honig? Ich fürchte, dass der volksmörderische Wahnsinnige, der in meiner Wohnung lebte, nicht daran gedacht hatte, Milch zu kaufen, bevor er verhaftet wurde." 

 

Credence blinzelt, „Ich hatte nie so etwas in meinem Tee." Seine Ma, die nur Tee erlaubte, wenn er krank oder vom Regen durchnässt war, hatte den Luxus von Milch und Honig verboten.

 

Graves holt ein Glas und einen Teelöffel aus einem Schrank, „Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass du es ausprobierst.“

 

Credence beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er einen kleinen Löffel mit goldenem Honig in die Tasse rührt, die er hält.

 

Die Wärme des Tees trifft auf die Kälte seiner Handfläche und der erste Schluck wärmt ihn von innen.

 

Es ist süßer als fast alles, was er gewöhnlich isst, doch nicht überwältigend oder unangenehm.

 

„Dankeschön.", sagt er.

 

Graves ignoriert den Dank und weist stattdessen auf den Küchentisch, „Setz dich."

 

Credence gehorcht und Graves sinkt auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

 

Die müden Linien um seine Augen herum werden wieder sichtbar, als er sich zurücklehnt. Die Stille ist nicht unangenehm, nicht wirklich, doch Credence hält die Tasse trotzdem vor seine Lippen, um seinen Mangel an Worten zu verstecken.

 

„Erinnerst du dich an deine richtigen Eltern?", fragt Graves unvermittelt.

 

Credence schüttelt den Kopf, „Nicht...nicht wirklich. Nur meine Mutter und nur kurze Erinnerungsfetzen."

 

Ein sanftes Schlaflied in einer fremden Sprache, ein Meer von dunklen Locken, ein heller Blitz von violettem Licht.

 

Graves nickt, als hätte er das erwartet, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass deine Adoptivmutter deinen Ilvermorny-Brief verbrannte. In Anbetracht dessen, wer sie war, waren sie wohl nicht sehr hartnäckig."

 

Credence zieht scharf die Luft ein.

 

Dass sein Leben durch so eine einfache Handlung vom eigentlichen Weg abgekommen war, scheint absurd, als hätte Gott einen dunklen Sinn für Humor.

 

„Wussten Sie schon immer, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind?", fragt er, um sich abzulenken.

 

Graves faltet seine Hände auf dem Tisch, „Ich komme aus einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie, eine der ersten, die in die Vereinigten Staaten kam. Ich wurde mit Magie um mich herum großgezogen und es wurde schlichtweg erwartet, dass ich meinen Ilvermorny-Brief in gebührender Zeit erhalten würde."

 

„Also, wussten Sie es, einfach so? Weil Sie aus einer Familie von Zauberern stammten,  wussten Sie, dass Sie auch einer sind?"

 

„Nun ja, manchmal entstehen auch Squibs, wenn das Blut einer Familie zu rein ist, aber das war nie ein Problem in der Graves-Linie.", erklärt er und Credence fragt nicht, was es bedeutet, dass Blut rein ist.

 

Was auch immer es ist, er bezweifelt, dass er es besitzt.

 

„Ich habe ein paar hässliche Vorhänge in Brand gesetzt als ich sechs war und ab diesem Tage stand es fest."

 

Credence zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „Also stammen alle Zauberer von anderen Zauberern ab?"

 

„Nein.", antwortet Graves, „Auch, wenn es selten passiert, werden manchmal Kinder mit Zauberkräften von No-Majs geboren. Die meisten Kinder mit Zauberkräften erleiden plötzliche Ausbrüche ihrer Kräfte ab ihren jüngsten Jahren, also ist es nie schwierig ein von No-Majs geborenes Kind zu lokalisieren."

 

„Das war bei mir nie der Fall.“ Credence schaut hinunter auf den Rest seines Tees, „Das um mich herum merkwürdige Dinge passieren, meine ich. Erst seit einer Weile."

 

„"Was du erlebt hast, ist eine Pervertierung der Magie eines Kindes, ein missgebildeter Parasit, der seinen Wirt beschützen will.", erklärt Graves.

 

Credence zuckt bei dem Wort 'Pervertierung' zusammen. „Ich bin kein Kind, Mr. Graves.", sagt er, verzweifelt darum bemüht, sein Unwohlsein zu verstecken.

 

Graves muss es trotzdem bemerkt haben, denn er streckt seinen Arm aus, drückt Credences Handgelenk mit schwieligen Fingern, „Nein, das bist du nicht. Es ist wie der letzte Wille deiner magischen Kraft, die sich all die Jahre versteckt hielt, dich vor dem Zorn dieser Frau schützte und der Preis der Kraft, die in dir lebte.

 

Credence kann nur nicken, nicht vollkommen überzeugt.

 

„Und ich habe dir gesagt“, der andere Mann drückt sein Handgelenk leicht, „Für dich bin ich einfach Graves. Bitte duze mich."

 

Vor den Fenstern des Wohnzimmers ist die Dämmerung über die Stadt hereingebrochen. In der Zeit, in der sie miteinander sprachen, wurde das Apartment in ein schummriges Zwielicht getaucht, in dem keine Lampen leuchten.

 

Graves Gesicht ist gezeichnet von Schatten, seine gut aussehenden Gesichtszüge werden dadurch noch schärfer definiert.

 

Seine Berührung ist warm auf Credence Haut, und Credence verräterisches Herz schlägt einen rasenden Takt.

 

Das ist nicht der Mann, den er vorher kannte, erinnert Credence sich selbst.

 

Das ist nicht der Mann, der ihn benutzt hat, der seine Pervertierung nutzte, um ihn zu manipulieren und ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Lügen zu glauben.

 

Bevor Credence etwas sagen kann, dass er bereuen würde, zieht Graves seine Hand weg und schiebt seinen Stuhl mit einem Schaben von Holz auf Holz zurück.

 

„Es wird spät. Ich sollte dir dein Zimmer zeigen."

 

‚Dein Zimmer' ist eine solch ungewohnte Formulierung, dass Credence nur dastehen kann, unsicher was er sagen soll.

 

Still folgt er ihm von der Küche aus durch eine der drei Türen.

 

„Da wären wir.", sagt Graves, „Das Bett ist ein wenig klein, aber es ist gemütlich."

 

Credence kann kein Wort herausbringen. Selbst in dem Dämmerlicht kann er sehen, dass das Zimmer doppelt so groß ist, wie die Kammer, die er mit Patience teilte.

 

Das Bett ist viel größer, als er es kennt, viel gemütlicher und gleichzeitig edler, als alles was er je berühren durfte.

 

Zwei bis zum Rand gefüllte Bücherregale stehen an der hinteren Seite des Bettes und eine Truhe am Fußende.

 

Gott im Himmel, es gibt sogar ein Fenster.

 

Graves wendet sich dem Kamin in einer Ecke des Raumes zu und betrachtet ihn grübelnd. Mit einem zielstrebigen Winken seiner Hand entzünden sich Flammen im Kamin.

 

Er schaut zurück zu Credence, sieht seinen ehrfürchtigen Blick. „Ich bin ohne Zauberstab nicht völlig hilflos.“, sagt er mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln.

 

„Vielen Dank, Sir.“, sagt Credence, „Vielen Dank für Ihre Gastfreundschaft.“

 

Graves hält sich die Hand an sein Ohr, „Vielen Dank, was?“

 

„Ich…“, stammelt Credence, verwirrt, bis es ihm dämmert, „Vielen Dank, Graves.“

 

Das bringt ihm einen warmen Gesichtsdruck ein, der in ihm eine Hitze verursacht, wie es Flammen niemals könnten.

 

„So ist es besser.“, sagt Graves, „Das Badezimmer ist links von dir, mein Zimmer ist die Tür rechts. Geh ruhig duschen und ich werde uns in der Zeit Abendessen besorgen.“

 

„Ja, Si-„, er bricht ab, als Graves ihn streng ansieht, „Ja. Richtig.“

 

Graves will den Raum verlassen, doch er hält in der Tür inne, eine Hand am Rahmen, „Und Credence? Benutze das heiße Wasser. Dafür ist es da.“

 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schließt er die Tür hinter sich.

 

Credence schaut sich noch einmal ehrfürchtig in dem Zimmer um. Es ist in warmen Tönen eingerichtet, genauso wie der Rest der Wohnung. Tiefe Brauntöne und sattes Burgunderrot umgeben ihn wie eine warme Umarmung.

 

Er würde sich gerne auf das Bett setzen, um zu schauen, ob es wirklich so angenehm weich ist, wie es scheint, doch es wiederstrebt ihm, das Bett mit seinem Schweiß und der, vor Dreck stehenden, Kleidung zu beschmutzen.

 

Er nimmt einen schwachen Geruch von Staub war, derselbe Hauch einer Andeutung von Graves Abwesenheit, der das ganze Apartment einnimmt, aber der bittere Geruch von Asche ist fort, was ihn spürbar erleichtert.

 

Insgeheim hofft er, dass dieser Geruch nicht normal für die Häuser von Zauberern ist, aber es scheint ihm unhöflich, danach zu fragen.

 

Er fährt mit seinen Fingern über die Rücken der Bücher im Regal, deren aufgedruckte Titel er kaum entziffern kann. Credence kann gerade noch genug lesen, um nicht als Analphabet zu gelten, aber das ist es auch schon.

 

Er zieht ein zufälliges Buch heraus, darauf hoffend, dass es ihm erlaubt ist.

 

„A-ni-ma-gus Grund-la-gen.“, spricht er die in Gold geprägten Worte auf dem Buchdeckel zu sich selbst. Er kennt das zweite Wort, aber nicht das erste.

 

Er öffnet das Buch und wirft es verschreckt auf das Bett, als sich auf den Seiten etwas bewegt.

 

Schockiert starrt er es mehrere Sekunden an. Dann, vorsichtig, schnippst er den Deckel mit einem Finger auf.

 

Seine Einbildung hat ihn nicht getäuscht. Auf der ersten Seite bewegt sich die Zeichnung einer Frau, die sich in einer endlosen Schleife in eine Katze verwandelt.  

 

Er blättert die dünnen Seiten eine nach der anderen um, in der Lage einige der Überschriften zu lesen, aber vor allem die Radierungen, die sich über die Seiten bewegen, faszinieren ihn.

 

Mit großer Anstrengung kann er seine Augen von dem hypnotisierenden Band lösen und ihn zurück an seinen Platz im Regal stellen.

 

Er macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Badezimmer, das Graves beschrieben hat und findet im Kamin schon ein einladend knisterndes Feuer vor. Er dreht an den Messingknäufen der krallenfüßigen Badewanne, ehe er herausfindet, wie man mit der Dusche umgeht.

 

Entgegen Graves Anordnung kann er sich nicht zu mehr als lauwarmem Wasser hinreißen lassen, doch selbst das allein fühlt sich schon an wie Magie.

 

Der Schmutz der  vergangenen, qualvollen Tage fließt in den Abfluss und es fühlt sich wie  Erlösung an.

 

Der Geruch der Seife erinnert an den  Duft von Graves Haut und Credence gibt der Verlockung/Versuchung nach, sie einen Moment lang an seine Nase zu drücken, bevor ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen übermannt

 

Er wäscht sich schnell und versucht, dabei den einladenden Duft zu ignorieren.

 

Als er den Duschvorhang zur Seite schiebt, sind ein Stapel frischer Kleidung und ein Handtuch aufgetaucht.

 

Er hat Graves nicht einmal eintreten gehört.

 

Das Handtuch ist weicher, als er es sich nur vorstellen kann und hat eine reine weiße Farbe.

 

Einen Moment lang zögert er, befürchtet, dass er das Handtuch mit seinem Schmutz besudeln könnte, aber er erinnert sich, dass das unmöglich ist. Sein Körper ist jetzt sauber, auch wenn seine Seele noch einmal gut geschrubbt werden könnte.

 

Er fragt sich plötzlich, ob Graves die Flecken auf seiner Seele, so wie alles andere, mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entfernen könnte.

 

Nein, wahrscheinlich ist das unmöglich.

 

Er trägt den Tod jetzt mit sich, eine Magie, die aus ihrem natürlichen Zustand verdreht und eine von der Natur abweichende Anziehung.

 

Das wäre sicher selbst für einen Zauberer zu viel.

 

Er verlässt einige Minuten später das Badezimmer, das feuchte Haar klebt an seiner Stirn.

 

Die Schlafsachen haben die richtige Länge, doch an den Schultern und der Hüfte sind sie zu weit – Es sind Graves Sachen, bemerkt er mit einiger Sorge. Er sollte diesen Gedanken nicht so sehr mögen. Er sollte es nicht, doch tut es trotzdem.

 

Graves sieht von der Küchenzeile auf, als Credence das Zimmer betritt, „Ah, gut. Vorerst passen sie gut genug. Ich werde sie anpassen, sobald ich meinen Zauberstab zurückerhalte. Oder besser noch, ich kaufe dir neue.“

 

Credence Augen werden größer, als er das hört, „Das ist nicht nötig, wirklich. Du hast für mich schon viel zu viel getan.“, erwidert er und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Graves antwortet nicht, er zieht lediglich zwei Teller aus dem Schrank und reicht Credence einen. Dieser nimmt ihn, doch versteht nicht, weshalb Graves ihm einen Teller gegeben hat.

 

Graves grinst, während er leicht die Augenbrauen hebt 

 

Am Tisch sitzend öffnet er einen kleinen Pappkarton und vor ihren Augen erblüht ein Essen, wie es Credence kaum gesehen, noch viel weniger zu sich genommen hat - ein ganzes geröstetes Huhn, buntes Gemüse, dass er nicht näher bestimmen kann, und irgendeine Art gebackene Tarte.

 

Verwundert sieht er Graves an- Er will nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, doch genauso wenig möchte er einfach anfangen.

 

„Kein Grund nur zu starren. Nimm dir etwas.", fordert Graves ihn auf, „Aber vorsichtig; sich nach einer Unterernährung voll zu stopfen kann schwere Bauchschmerzen verursachen, dass haben mir zumindest die Medimagier gesagt.

 

Zögernd folgt Credence seinem Rat.

 

„Woher ist das?", fragt er, als er einiges an Gemüse auf seinen Teller löffelt.

 

Dann fügt er noch ein „Vielen Dank." hinzu.

 

„Das ist Magdas Floh-Lieferservice – „hausgemachtes Essen für die Hexe auf Achse“. Oder Zauberer in unserem Fall.", erklärt Graves, während er das Huhn in überschaubare Portionen schneidet und sie an Credence weiterreicht. „Nach allem was passiert ist, brauchen wir beide ein richtiges Essen."

 

Credence setzt sich und fragt „Was bedeutet Floh?"

 

„Zauberer können von Kamin zu Kamin reisen, wenn sie über das Netzwerk miteinander verbunden sind.", er zeigt in Richtung des Kamins im Wohnzimmers, während er einen Happen isst, „Deshalb ist der Kamin in den Häusern von Zauberern meist größer als in den normalen amerikanischen Haushalten."

 

Eine lang vergessene Erinnerung leuchtet in Credence Kopf auf - ein Kamin, größer als die meisten, seine Mutter, die singt, während grüne Flammen im Feuer tanzen.

 

Er nickt nur und wird von seinen Fragen beherrscht.

 

Er will den erschöpften Mann nicht belästigen. Außerdem ist er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Gehirn überhaupt noch viel mehr aufnehmen kann - es fühlt sich so an, als würden die Informationen wie Wasser aus seinen Ohren laufen, wenn er es so stark versucht. 

 

Der Rest des Essens verläuft in Stille, in der Credence versucht, nicht wie ein wildes Tier zu essen.

 

Er schaut, wie Graves das Besteck hält, versucht seine Bewegungen zu übernehmen, doch trotzdem fühlt er sich wie ein streunender Hund, der an den Küchentisch gelassen wurde.

 

Als sein Teller schließlich leer ist, verdeckt Credence ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand.

 

Ma hätte ihn für diese Trägheit gescholten, aber Graves nickt nur, wie in Zustimmung und sagt, „Wir sollten uns beide wirklich ausruhen. Ich werde auf dem Sofa schlafen, also falls du nachts aufstehen solltest, sei nicht überrascht."

 

Die Freiheit, in der Nacht aufzustehen und etwas herumzuspazieren, ist gänzlich neu für ihn, aber anstatt sich damit an Graves zu wenden, sagt Credence, „Du musst nicht auf der Couch schlafen. Du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen; Ich komme schon klar."

 

Graves schüttelt seinen Kopf, „Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich dort schlafe, wo ich die Tür und das Flohpulver-Tor sehen kann, bis ich meinen Zauberstab zurück habe. Außerdem", fügt er hinzu, „ist der Geruch im Schlafzimmer wirklich fürchterlich." 

 

Credence Augenbrauen heben sich, „Was meinst du?"

 

„Kannst du diesen verbrannten Geruch riechen, diesen bitteren, der dich nervös werden und immer über die Schulter schauen lässt?"

 

„Ja.", antwortet er und fröstelt bei der Genauigkeit dieser Beschreibung. Er hängt immer noch in seiner Nase, verschwindet niemals ganz, als würden sich seine Sinne nicht daran gewöhnen können.

 

Graves fährt mit müder Hand über seinen stoppeligen Kiefer, „Dieser Geruch ist ein Zeichen von schwarzer Magie der verfluchtesten Art. Er ist vor allem in meinem Zimmer, und im Moment will ich mir nicht vorstellen, was er da drinnen getan hat. Der Tot hat dort geschlafen, seitdem ich es das letzte Mal tat."

 

Ein Schauer läuft Credence Wirbelsäule hinunter.

 

Er weiß endlich, an was ihn der Geruch erinnert, was es wahrscheinlich ist. Ihm dreht sich fast der Magen um, in seinem Bauch grummelt es bedrohlich.

 

„Das ist der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch.", spricht er schwach seinen Gedanken aus, und das ist keine Frage.

 

Der Blick, den Graves ihm zuwirft ist müde und verständnisvoll, „Denk nicht zu stark darüber nach."

 

Credence fragt sich wild, wie er das schaffen soll, jeder Instinkt schreit ihm zu, dass er gehen sollte, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er auf der Straße schlafen muss.

 

Graves nimmt einen verstörten Blick an und seufzt, „Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählt, aber du verdienst es zu wissen. Grindelwald hat dich mehr als uns alle benutzt, und dich von seinen Verbrechen fernzuhalten, ist keine Gnade."

 

„Wie kannst du dich nur...", Credence beißt auf seine Lippe, versucht seine aufsteigende Hysterie zu beruhigen, „Wie konntest du dich so normal verhalten, wenn du es von dem Moment an wusstest, an dem wir unsere Füße auf diesen Boden setzten?"

 

„Mein Junge, das ist mein Job. Täglich habe ich es mit dem Dunkelsten zu tun, das die Welt zu bieten hat"

 

Graves neigt seinen Kopf nach hinten, um an die Decke zu starren. „Du kannst nichterfolgreich in der Jagd schwarzer Magier sein, wenn du nicht unempfindlich gegenüber ihren exzentrischen Eigenarten wirst.“

 

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich Graves und Credence weiß, dass die Unterhaltung beendet ist.

 

Credence entscheidet, trotz dieser Erkenntnis zu bleiben.

 

Sein Verlangen nach einem warmen Bett in einer magischen Welt bezwingt seine Angst.

 

Er stellt seinen Teller in das Waschbecken und lässt ihn widerstrebend, auf Graves Bestehen hin, ungewaschen zurück. 

 

Als er in das Bett klettert, hallen ihm die Worte des älteren Mannes durch den Kopf.

 

Seine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich vor Erschöpfung taub an, doch die Schatten am Rande seines Geistes werden immer größer, bis Schlaf ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit wird.

 

Selbst die außergewöhnliche Gemütlichkeit des Bettes kann ihn nicht einlullen.

 

Er sieht dem Flackern der Flammen zu, die am Leben sind, ohne genährt zu werden.

 

Credence fragt sich, ob Magie Menschen auf diese Art am Leben erhalten kann und ob es das war, was Grindelwald Graves angetan hat. 

 

Er wirft die Decke von sich und steht auf, um sich vor das Feuer zu stellen. Der Holzfußboden ist angenehm warm unter seinen Füßen.

 

Das warme Leuchten ist nicht genug, um die Dunkelheit in seinem Kopf fortzujagen.

 

Die Schatten verbinden sich und formen einen Mann, der wie Graves aussieht, aber es nicht ist, ein Mann, der ihm beibrachte, was menschlicher Kontakt sein könnte, ein Mann, der mordete und ihn ebenfalls dazu bringen wollte.

 

Der Mann, den er glaubte zu kennen existierte nie, war kaum mehr als eine schlechte Kopie eines gutherzigen Mannes, die von einem amoralischen Monster benutzt wurde. 

 

Widerstand wogt in Credence Magengrube.

 

Er ließ es zu, dass die Hände des Monsters sein Gesicht berührten, dass es seine Lippen küsste.

 

Er ließ sich von dessen redegewandter Zunge davon überzeugen, dass seine Pervertierung nichts war, wofür man sich schämen müsste.

 

Er könnte wetten, wenn die Scharade nur einen Moment länger gedauert hätte, er hätte sich von ihm verführen lassen.

 

Übelkeit droht ihn zu überwältigen.  

 

Er bringt sich dazu, an die Feuerstelle aus seiner Erinnerung, mit den grünen Flammen zu denken, erinnert sich an die sanften Worte, die seine Mutter sang - seine Mutter, deren Erinnerung er zwischen Schlägen und verdammenden Worten fast verloren hätte.

 

Er murmelt das Lied zu sich selbst, während er in die Flammen starrt, die Form der Worte fremdartig und ihre Bedeutung für ihn nicht verständlich. Seine Stimme bricht sich im Ton, doch er fühlt sich leichter, weil er es gesungen hat. 

 

tbc


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und auch diesmal einen riesigen Dank an Jessica_Graves  
>  für ihren super Job als Beta!

Kapitel 3

Credence erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, wie er eingeschlafen ist, als er auf dem Boden neben dem immer noch knisternden Feuer aufwacht.

Die Sonne strahlt durch das Fenster und er weiß, dass es mindestens 8:30 Uhr sein muss. Er springt auf, besorgt, dass er verschlafen haben könnte.

Er kann nicht sagen, warum er es tut, trotzdem rennt er beinahe in die Küche.

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so lange geschlafen hat.

Das gesamte Apartment ist vollkommen still. Seine Schritte werden leiser, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Graves noch schlafen könnte.

Doch als er um die Ecke in das Wohnzimmer biegt, steht das Sofa verlassen da.

Er blickt sich um, und ja, das Badezimmer ist ebenfalls unbesetzt. 

Bevor er Zeit hat, sich noch weiter zu sorgen, fällt ihm ein Blatt Papier auf der Mitte des Tisches ins Auge, neben dem ein Bagel liegt.

Er greift nach dem Bagel und schielt auf die krakelig hingekritzelten Zeilen, die über die Seite tanzen.

Selbst ohne die fürchterliche Handschrift kann Credence kaum etwas davon lesen.

Er erkennt ganz oben seinen Namen und er glaubt 'Graves' am unteren Ende der Nachricht zu entziffern.

Er kann die Worte 'gegangen' und 'Zauberstab' und 'zurück' und 'iss' ausmachen.

Es reicht aus, damit er glaubt, den wesentlichen Inhalt verstanden zu haben, doch sicher kann er sich nicht sein.

Er nimmt den Bagel, von dem er sich relativ sicher ist, das er für ihn gedacht ist und ist ihn mit der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen die herabfallenden Krümel auffängt. Dieser [style type="italic"]Geruch[/style] ist immer noch da und führt dazu, dass ihm der Bagel unangenehm im Hals stecken bleibt.

Er möchte sich nicht anmaßen, ein Glas zu benutzen – geschweige denn, es zu beschmutzen -, deshalb trinkt er das Wasser aus seinen Händen unter dem Wasserhahn. 

Danach steht er in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers in dem verlassenen Apartment des Zauberers und weiß nicht recht, was er hier tun soll.

Die Wohnung ist unheimlich still für einen Donnerstag in Manhatten - nicht wie eingefangen in Bernstein, es wirkt eher als würde sie im Eis ruhen. Neugierig tritt er an die Fensterfront hinter dem Sofa. Was er sieht, bringt ihn dazu, sich an die Fensterbank zu klammern. 

Die Wohnung liegt mindestens im dreizehnten Stock und auch wenn das für die Standards in Manhatten nicht viel ist, ist er selten über den fünften Stock eines Gebäudes hinausgekommen.

Während ihm bei der Höhe der Atem stockt, schaut er auf die vielen Details unten auf der Straße. Die Höhe des Gebäudes und das Netz der Straßen unter ihm lassen ihn vermuten, dass er irgendwo am Broadway ist, vermutlich unterhalb der Stadtmitte.

Der Preis für ein Apartment dieser Art muss in einem Monat mehr kosten als – nun ja, er hat gar keinen Vergleichswert. Bei diesem Gedanken lässt sich Credence auf das Sofa sinken, bevor er noch anfängt zu hyperventilieren. Er fragt sich, wann sein Leben eine so abrupte Wendung eingeschlagen hat.

Nein, er weiß es. Er hasst es, das zuzugeben. Es begann an dem Tag, an dem er anfing, dem Mann in dem schönen Mantel zu vertrauen, der ihm sagte, er sei besonders. Der Mann, der seine Lippen küsste und ihm erzählte, er sei normal. Der Mann, der ihn betrog und anlog.

Dieser Mann ist vielleicht der Grund, weshalb er Magie kennt, doch Mr. Graves ist derjenige, der ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, sie zu erlernen.

Graves, der Gott-weiß-wo ist und ihm eine Notiz dagelassen hat, die er nicht einmal richtig lesen kann. Er fragt sich, wie angewidert sein Wohltäter wohl wäre, wenn er das wüsste.

Credence steht auf, unschlüssig, was er tun will, doch er weiß, dass er hier nicht nur herumsitzen und nachdenken kann.

Er wurde schon dutzende Male dumm genannt, doch in Wirklichkeit ist er kein Dummkopf. Nachzudenken führte ihn zuvor einfach nicht in sonderlich angenehme Situationen 

Zwei weitere Bücherregale stehen an der Wand nahe des Kamins. Er zieht ein Buch nach dem anderen heraus, versucht sich ihre Reihenfolge einzuprägen, sodass er sie später wieder richtig einsortieren kann.

Er verteilt sie über den Wohnzimmertisch und setzt sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden.

Die Seiten der Bücher nehmen ihn auf, er versinkt darin, während Worte, die er nicht lesen kann, über die Seite tanzen, wie Reihen von Ameisen auf Aufputschmittel. 

Er blättert von Seite zu Seite, auf der Suche nach gelegentlichen Bildern, die sich bewegen und ihm die Welt seines verlorenen Geburtsrechts zeigen.

Er versucht, nicht an Graves zu denken und fragt sich doch, ob es ihm gut geht. Er umklammert die Notiz fest mit seinen Händen, zerknittert das Papier an den Rändern. Er kann nicht einmal einen Fremden fragen, was er geschrieben hat, wenn dort etwas von Magie steht.

Ein lautes Knallen ertönt und Credence schaut gerade rechtzeitig auf, um Graves zu erkennen, dessen Gestalt in der Küche aus dem Nichts wirbelt.

Credence steht auf, doch zwingt seine Beine langsam zu gehen, statt einfach loszurennen. „Du bist zurück“, sagt er.

„Zauberstab und das alles. Ich habe mich geweigert, eine weitere Nacht ohne ihn zu verbringen und es war mir egal, wen ich dafür anbrüllen musste, um ihn zurückzubekommen.“, erklärt Graves und befördert den Stab aus der Tasche seines Mantels. 

Geistesabwesend hebt er ihn und lässt das Geschirr von gestern Abend in der Luft schweben und sich selbst im Spülbecken waschen. Er hebt seine Braue in Richtung Credence, der seine Aufmerksamkeit einmal mehr eher dem Mann vor sich widmet als der Magie, die um ihn herumschwirrt. Hast du meine Notiz nicht bekommen?“

„Ich…Doch.“, sagt Credence. Er bringt ein leicht zerknittertes Blatt Papier zum Vorschein. 

Eine von Graves Augenbrauen zuckt, „Ich schätze, du hast den Teil über die Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln im Bad übersprungen?“

Hitze steigt in Credence Gesicht, „Oh, ich schätze, das habe ich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich solche Schwierigkeiten bereite.

Graves scharfer Blick wandert über sein Gesicht, „Du kannst nicht lesen, stimmt’s.“

Es ist keine Frage, nicht wirklich, doch Credence stottert, „Ja, ich – nun ja, nein, nicht wirklich, aber j-ja, ein bisschen. Ich meine…“

„Atme erstmal durch.“, unterbricht ihn Graves.

Credence Schultern sinken zusammen, „Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann nicht…“

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen.“, erwidert Graves, nicht unfreundlich. Er hebt wieder seine Brauen und nickt in Richtung des Wohnzimmertisches, „Wenn du nicht lesen kannst, was hast du hier gemacht?“

Die weiterhin bestehende Hitze in Credence Gesicht, verwandelt sich in ein vollkommenes Erröten und er weiß, dass seine Haut viel zu hell ist, als dass die Röte nicht bemerkt werden könnte. „Ich habe, ähm…“, er hustet, „Ich habe mir die B-Bilder ange-geschaut.“

„Scheinbar werden wir wohl ein bisschen mehr brauchen, als Unterricht in Zauberei.“, sagt Graves trocken.

„Sir, es tut mir so-“, beginnt Credence, doch eine warme Handfläche auf seinem Mund unterbricht seine Worte. Seine Augen werden groß und er blinzelt Graves verwirrt an.

„Credence, du hast nichts getan, das dir leidtun müsste. Ich habe mit vielen mutigen, intelligenten Männern gearbeitet, die kaum ihre eigenen Initialen schreiben konnten. Dafür muss man sich nicht schämen, mein Junge. Du musst nur unterrichtet werden.“

Credence will ihm glauben, will gern, dass er diese eine Schande weniger zu tragen hat, doch er hört noch immer die Worte seiner Ma…‘Dummer Junge, nicht einmal lesen kannst du. Es hat keinen Sinn, es dir beizubringen, du bist zu einfältig, um es je zu lernen‘

Er schüttelt die Erinnerung an die boshafte Bemerkung fort. „Könnte ich…ich meine,“, beginnt er, „Denkst du, es wäre möglich für mich, es zu lernen?“

„Natürlich. Es wird in deinem Alter nicht gerade leicht, doch genauso verhält es sich damit, die Zauberei zu erlernen.“, Graves inspiziert sein Apartment, „Wieso gehst du dich nicht umziehen und machst einen kleinen Spaziergang, während ich hier saubermache. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Auroren schon gründlich aufgeräumt haben, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn du woanders bist, wenn ich mit dem Was-auch-immer zu tun habe, das noch im Schlafzimmer ist.“

Credence blinzelt, nicht ganz sicher, was ein Auror ist. „Okay, lass mich nur…“ Er will die Bücher wieder einsortieren, doch Graves Stimme hält ihn auf. 

„Lass sie liegen.“ 

„Aber…“ 

„Lass. Sie. Liegen.“, beharrt Graves mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Credence tut, was ihm gesagt wurde und macht sich stattdessen auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Die Kleidungsstücke, die er dort findet, sind einfach, aber aus einem hochwertigen Material. Er fährt mit den Fingern über das mitternachtsblaue Hemd, dessen Stoff so viel weicher ist, als er es gewohnt ist. Er ist erleichtert eine Hose zu finden, die ihm perfekt passt, sodass ein Gürtel nicht mehr nötig ist. Er bemerkt, dass nicht einmal einer zur Auswahl da ist.

Als er die Tür öffnen will, fällt ihm sein Spiegelbild ins Auge. Das Bild, das auf ihn trifft, ist weniger erbärmlich, als der Anblick, der ihn normalerweise begrüßt. 

Sein Haar ist noch immer unordentlich und er sieht in seiner Kleidung fehl am Platz aus, Schultern und Ellenbogen stehen zu weit heraus, um als gesund durchzugehen. Er sieht weg, bevor er noch mehr finden kann, dass er nicht mag.

„Ich habe die Wachen informiert, sodass sie dich erkennen.“, erklärt Graves, als Credence die Küche betrifft, „Und ich habe dem Portier gesagt, dass du hier die nächsten Monate freien Zugang hast. Nimm das.“ 

Credence spürt einen Schlüssel, der in seine Handfläche gepresst wird, Graves Hand warm gegen seine für einen endlosen Moment, bevor er sich zurückzieht und Credence mit dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben, zurücklässt.

Credence öffnet seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, um die Zeit etwas auszudehnen, bevor er gehen muss. Er weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, so schnell so sehr an dem Mann zu hängen, der ihn aus Güte bei sich aufnahm. Ein Mann, dessen Gesicht ihm schon einmal sein Herz brach.

Er schließt seinen Mund ohne ein Wort und steuert auf die Tür zu.

„Noch eine Sache.“, sagt Graves und Credence dreht sich um, während er versucht, seine Erleichterung nicht zu zeigen. Graves zieht seinen Mantel aus und hält ihn offen vor Credence.

Credence weicht einen Schritt zurück, „Sir, das kann ich unmöglich tun.“

Ein Seufzen entkommt dem älteren Mann, „Wirst du mich immer ‘Sir‘ nennen, wenn du nervös wirst? Nimm ihn. Der Wind geht einem durch und durch und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir da draußen den Tod holst.“

Widerstrebend dreht sich Credence um und schlüpft mit seinen Armen in den dargebotenen Mantel. 

Der Stoff ist noch immer warm von Graves Körper und das reicht, um Credence Atem zum Stocken zu bringen. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre er in eine Ganzkörper-Umarmung gehüllt. Die Wärme und der Geruch lassen ihn beinahe schwindelig werden.

Hände fahren seine Schultern hinunter, glätten die Falten des Stoffes. Ein Finger hält auf einer Narbe inne, die sich um die Stelle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals windet. Er hat sie einst erhalten, weil er für ein Mädchen mit einem Hexenmal Essen mitgehen ließ.

Graves drückt seinen Arm und geht dann um ihn herum.

Er nimmt den Schal von dem Kragen des Mantels, knotet ihn um Credence Hals und nickt dann anerkennend.

Credence kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Anblick ist, der Anerkennung verdient hat.

Er steuert auf die Tür zu, bevor er die Möglichkeit hat, etwas zu sagen oder tun, dass er später bedauern würde.

Draußen war der Manhattener Winter dabei, seinen Kampf gegen den nahenden Frühling zu verlieren. Trotzdem, Graves hatte Recht. Der Wind weht brutal zwischen den Gebäuden umher, auch wenn eine Spur von Wärme darin liegt.

Er läuft umher, bis er ein Straßenschild findet, um seine Orientierung wieder zu erlangen.

Er erkennt, dass das Apartment nicht schrecklich weit vom Union Square entfernt ist.

Er ist schon vorher dort gewesen, für Versammlungen der Kirche oder ähnliches, doch es ist nördlicher, als er üblicherweise geht.

Er läuft in diese Richtung, ist sich nicht sicher, wohin er sonst gehen soll. Er kann das brackige Wasser des Hudsons im Wind spüren, doch der Pier scheint ein guter Ort, um von den anderen Waisen wiedererkannt zu werden.

Während er läuft, schnuppert er heimlich an dem Kragen des Mantels. Graves Duft haftet an ihm, leichtes Cologne und altes Holz und etwas, das einfach Graves ist, herb und stark.

Es ist fast der gleiche Geruch, der von Grindelwald ausging, wenn dieser sich an ihn presste. Beinahe. Etwas ist jetzt anders.

Nein, realisiert er, etwas fehlt. Der süßliche Duft der dunklen Magie hatte an Grindelwalds Haut gehaftet, wie eine zweite Schicht über Graves einzigartigem Duft.

Ab dem ersten Moment ihres Kennenlernens hatte Dunkelheit Grindelwald ganze Präsenz geprägt, doch er war zu geblendet von der Magie gewesen, um es zu bemerken.

Graves Duft ist viel angenehmer, immer noch dunkel, doch nicht auf die Art und Weise der dunklen Magie. Es ist auf eine maskuline Art dunkel, eine Art, die schreckliche Dinge in Credence weckt.

Er zieht seit vielen Monaten bereits die Möglichkeit in Betracht, bei diesem Mann zu leben. Die Prügel, die er von seiner Ma bezog, fühlten sich an wie Buße, für den Platz, den er unter ihrem Dach einnahm.

Er hat keine Möglichkeit, sich seinen Aufenthalt bei Graves zu verdienen, nichts, um mehr als einen bedauernswerter Wohltätigkeitsfall zu sein. Nicht, solange Graves alles, was er selbst benötigt, mit Magie tun kann. Credence kann sich nicht einmal durch Hausarbeit verdient machen.

Noch viel dringender, wie kann er so lange in solcher Nähe zu Graves leben, ohne die Natur seiner perversen Zuneigung zu verraten?

Er sollte Widerwillen verspüren, wenn er in die Augen schaut, die ihn betrogen haben, doch er kann es nicht. Er fühlt sich von dem Mann angezogen, der nicht Graves war und jetzt, wo dieselben Augen ein Hauch Mitgefühl und Humor zeigen, droht die Zuneigung zu etwas heranzuwachsen, das noch unnatürlicher ist.

Er schüttelt die Gedanken ab. Hoffentlich wird es niemals dazu kommen.

Credence sieht sich um und fragt sich, wie lange ein „kleiner Spaziergang“ für Graves wohl dauert. Seine Füße haben ihn über den Union Square hinaus getragen, zu den eng gereihten Gebäuden zwischen denen Dampfschwaden aufsteigen. Fabriken, das weiß er. Fabriken, in denen einzig die offenen Fenster zur Belüftung dienen und wo Frauen und Kinder, die weitaus jünger als er sind, Kleidung nähen.

An solchen Orten arbeitete Credence, während er im Waisenhaus lebte. Orte, an denen Credence wahrscheinlich immer noch arbeiten würde, wäre Ma nicht gekommen.

Er glaubt nicht, dass er Graves dazu bringen kann, zu verstehen, dass die Prügel nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Leben waren, das einzige Leben, das ihm geblieben wäre, wenn er die Kirche verlassen hätte.

Er dreht sich in die Richtung aus der er gekommen ist, unfähig, diese Fassaden anzuschauen.

Es ist einfach, den Weg zurück zu finden. Er folgt einfach der 14ten Straße, sodass er gar nicht verloren gehen kann. Während er läuft, summt er zu sich selbst und braucht einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es wieder das Schlaflied seiner Mutter ist.

Als er es endlich zurückgeschafft hat, beginnt die Sonne gerade unterzugehen und eine deutliche Kühle liegt in der Luft. Er tritt in die Wohnung und es fühlt sich an, als würde er in ein völlig anderes Apartment treten, voller Leben und Licht.

Ein Haufen Kleidung wäscht sich ganz allein und Papiere scheinen sich auf dem behelfsmäßigen Arbeitsplatz auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers selbst zu ordnen.

All die Lampen sind an diesem Abend hell erleuchtet und ein Feuer knistert munter im Karmin.

Und das Beste von allem, der Geruch von Staub und bitterer Asche ist nicht mehr da, man kann nur noch den leichten Duft von Kiefer erkennen.

Es ist, als wäre das Apartment nach dem gleichen endlosen Winter aufgewacht, wie die Stadt unter ihm, auch wenn Credence weiß, dass das Unsinn ist.

Graves schaut nicht vom Sofa auf, hält seinen Zauberstab in der einen und ein Buch in der anderen Hand. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du bis New Jersey spazierst bist.“

„Ich war in Gedanken verloren.“, antwortet Credence und bereitet sich innerlich instinktiv auf einen Angriff vor, von dem er eigentlich weiß, dass er nicht kommen wird.

„Besser als ganz verloren zu gehen.“, Graves blättert eine Seite um, 

„Abendessen?“

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf, auch wenn sein Magen knurrt, „Mir geht es gut, vielen Dank.“

Graves Augenbrauen heben sich über seinem Buch, „Dann lass es mich anders sagen: Abendessen. Ich kümmere mich darum. Geh und wasch dich.“

Credence macht sich ohne weiteren Widerspruch auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. 

As er zurückkommt, hält Graves seinen Zauberstab erhoben, während sich verschiedene Zutaten in der Luft zu einer Hühnerpastete zusammentun.

Mit einem Schnipsen verteilt sich Geschirr von selbst auf dem Tisch.

Ein Wirbeln seines Zauberstabes und eine Weinflasche tanzt aus dem Schrank, entkorkt sich selbst und gießt etwas Wein in zwei Gläser.

Ein letzter Stoß in die Luft und die Kerzen in der Mitte des Tisches entzünden sich.

Graves deutet mit seiner Hand in einer ‘nach-dir‘-Geste auf den Tisch.

Credence nimmt Platz.

Er traut seinen dünnen, unsicheren Händen nicht, deshalb wartet er, bis Graves die Pastete anschneidet und ihm ein Stück reicht.

„Gut so?“, fragt Graves. Credence nickt, während er einen Bissen hinunterschluckt. „Es ist köstlich, vielen Dank.“

Graves nimmt ebenfalls einen Bissen und zieht die Stirn in Falten, „Zu viel Salz. Ich bin wohl aus der Übung.“

Er nimmt einen Schluck Wein und etwas an der Art, wie seine Hand den schlanken Stil hält, etwas an den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln seines Hemdes, die den Blick freigeben auf die nackten Handgelenke, weckt ein Verlangen in Credence Innerem

Unschlüssig schaut Credence sein Glas an. „Ich habe noch nicht…“

„Nein, ich nehme an du hast noch nie, oder? Wie auch, mit deiner Mutter und dieser lächerlichen No-Maj Prohibition.“, Graves seufzt mitleidig/mitfühlend als wäre Credence ein großes Vergnügen des Lebens genommen worden. „Du musst es nicht trinken, aber vielleicht möchtest du es ja doch probieren.“ 

Credence nimmt das Glas, ihm gelingt es jedoch nicht, die 

Bewegung auch nur annähernd so elegant aussehen zu lassen wie bei Graves.

Die burgunderrote Flüssigkeit schmeckt wie Sünde, als sie über seine Lippen fließt, dunkel und schwer und auch nicht vollständig angenehm.

Doch Wein, überlegt er, ist der letzte aller Gründe, über den er sich Sorgen machen muss, dass er ihn in die Verdammnis schickt.

Er mag Wein, entscheidet er.

Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er den Geschmack mag, doch ihm gefällt das Aufbegehren, das Zerbrechen von allem, was sein altes Leben so eng zusammenhielt.

Er schafft es, das Glas zurück auf den Tisch zu stellen, ohne damit zu klirren und neigt seinen Kopf. „Glauben Sie an Gott, Mr. Graves?", fragt er und spricht den Namen seines Gegenübers langsam aus.

„Diesmal hast du des mit Absicht getan.", lächelt Graves und deutet mit einem scherzhaft anschuldigendem Finger auf ihn.

„Und wenn ich es getan hab?", die Worte rollen ohne Anstrengung über seine Zunge und Credence fragt sich, ob es wegen des Weines ist oder dem warmen Lächeln des Mannes ihm gegenüber.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder Credence.", Graves schüttelt seinen Kopf, „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, ich glaube nicht an Gott. Zumindest nicht an den Gott deiner Mutter und ihresgleichen."

Credence Atem stockt bei diesem Geständnis. „Glaubst du an irgendetwas?", fragt er.

„Wir alle glauben an etwas.", antwortet Graves. Er lässt seinen Wein im Glas herumwirbeln, beobachtet die kleinen Strudel und sanften Wellen

„Ich glaube an die Wichtigkeit des Gesetzes und der Regierung, doch ich glaube auch, dass die richtigen Dinge manchmal außerhalb ihrer Grenzen liegen. Ich glaube, Moral ist grau und dass die Wahrheit nicht immer die richtige Antwort ist. Ich glaube, dass es irgendwo da draußen eine höhere Macht gibt, aber ich glaube auch, dass sie sich einen Scheißdreck für das interessiert, was wir tun."

Aus Graves Mund hört sich der Fluch fast schon elegant an.

Graves schaut auf und trifft Credence Blick.

„Doch ich glaube nicht an einen Gott voll rachsüchtigem Zorn oder einen Gott, der mit Höllenfeuer und Verdammnis droht. Ich glaube nicht an moralische Absolute oder religiöse Kritik an Taten, die niemanden verletzen."

Credence senkt den Blick und schaut auf seinen leeren Teller. Er hat dazu nichts zu sagen, fühlt nicht den Zwang, im Namen von Ma's Gott zu predigen.

Wenn dieser Gott wirklich herrscht, kehrte er Credence den Rücken schon zu, lange, bevor er auch nur irgendetwas tat, um das zu verdienen.

Graves deutet mit seiner Gabel auf die halb aufgegessene Pastete in der Mitte des Tisches. „Nimm dir mehr Essen. Bei mir musst du nicht enthaltsam leben."

„Es ist nicht richtig von mir, die ganze Zeit nur von dir zu nehmen. Du schuldest mir nichts für Grindelwalds Taten."

Graves fährt mit müder Hand über sein Gesicht, „Würdest du das, was ich anbiete, annehmen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir gefällt, es zu geben?"

Das gibt Credence zu denken, „Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin ein alleinstehender Mann in einer gut bezahlten Position ohne Kinder und fast keiner übrigen Familie. Am Ende des Tages kann ein Mann nur ein Mahl auf einmal essen und es bereitet mir mehr Freude, diese Mahlzeit mit jemanden zu teilen. Zumindest,", fügt Graves schief lächelnd hinzu, „wenn dieser jemand du bist."

Credence weiß, dass dieser Satz keine weitere Bedeutung hat, dass Graves einfach nur will, dass Credence das Essen nimmt und keine weiteren Einwände erhebt, doch die Worte wärmen etwas tief in seinem Inneren, das lange Zeit kalt war. 

 

tbc


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! :)

Kapitel 4

Um etwa 8 Uhr am nächsten Morgen klopft Graves an seine Tür. „Steh auf. Wir haben einige Besorgungen zu machen“, sagt er und lehnt sich kurz in den Raum.

Credence springt aus dem Bett und eilt ins Badezimmer, um die Kleidungsstücke von gestern anzuziehen, die mit nur einem Wirbeln von Graves Zauberstab gereinigt wurden. In weniger als vier Minuten ist er in der Küche und bereit zum Aufbruch.

Graves schaut von der Zeitung auf, die über den Tisch verteilt ist und hebt seine Augenbrauen, während er einen Bissen von seinem Toast nimmt. „Ich meinte nicht, dass du dich beeilen musst. Setz dich. Iss.“

Credence nimmt den zweiten Teller mir Butter und Toast stillschweigend entgegen.

Ein Foto in der Zeitung vor ihm bewegt sich und das ist etwas, an das sich Credence noch nicht gewöhnt hat. Wortlos reicht ihm Graves einen beiseitegelegten Teil der Zeitung, die er scheinbar schon gelesen hat.

Credence sieht ihn sich mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit genau an. Schlagzeilen, die er nicht lesen kann übersähen die Seite, begleitet von einem Bild nach dem anderen. 

Ganz genau schaut er sich jede sich bewegende Fotografie an. Mit seinem Finger fährt er die Schlagzeilen darüber entlang und versucht sich ihre Bedeutung zu erschließen.

„No-Maj Automobile: Wie funktionieren sie?“, liest Graves laut vor, als Credence mit dem Finger über ein Stück Text über dem Foto eines Autos fährt. Graves zeigt auf eine weitere Überschrift und sagt, „Britischer Zaubergamot hebt die Beschränkungen für Corumpus Jynx auf.“

„Was ist mit dieser hier?“, fragt Credence und deutet auf die Worte über einem kleinen, in die Ecke gequetschten, Artikel.

„ _Benötigt das amerikanische Geheimhaltungsabkommen eine Reform?_ “, sagt Graves, während sich seine Lippen leicht kräuseln, „Der Autor steht jetzt zweifellos unter Beobachtung.“

Credence hebt fragend seine Brauen und Graves seufzt, „Es ist Gerede wie dieses hier, das typisch für Grindelwalds Anhänger ist“, erklärt er.

Credence erstarrt über der Seite, „Wovon handelt der Artikel?“

Graves dreht die Seite so, dass sie es beide sehen können und lehnt sich halb über den Tisch. Sein Zeigefinger folgt dem Text, als er beginnt laut vorzulesen.

„ _Eine Woche nach der knapp verhinderten Enthüllung unserer Gemeinschaft fragen sich viele Hexen und Zauberer -_ _– Ist unser Weg der richtige? Namentlich der Weg des_ _Amerikanischen Gesetzes, welches jegliches No-Maj Wissen von Magie verhindert, egal unter welchen Bedingungen. Seit Jahrzehnten hat dieses Gesetz Familien auseinander gerissen und Kinder aus den Armen ihrer Mütter gezerrt. Das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen, erstmalig 1689 unterzeichnet, gibt begrenzte Macht an jede Zauberei-Regierung, um sich nach eigenem Ermessen selbst vor den Augen der No-Majs versteckt zu halten._ “

Graves tiefe Worte heben und senken sich in einem hypnotischen Rhythmus und seine Stimme fesselt Credence genauso, wie die Worte es tun, die er spricht.

„ _Unsere nahe Schwester_ _England  auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans, ist nicht solchen Einschränkungen unterworfen. No-Majs, die Nachkommen der Zaubererschaft zeugen, ist es erlaubt, über die magischen Angelegenheiten ihrer Kinder informiert zu sein. Benutzern der Magie ist es gestattet, Mischehen mit No-Majs zu schließen – auch wenn diese Durchführung hoch kontrovers ist – und ihre Ehepartner über ihre Fähigkeiten zu informieren, nachdem sie einen Antrag auf Ehepartnerliches Wissen beim Ministerium für Zauberei eingereicht haben._

_Viele sind der Meinung, dass das magische Großbritannien stetig versucht, No-Majs an die Idee von Magie zu gewöhnen und damit schlussendlich den Grundstein für eine endgültige– manch einer würde sogar sagen, unvermeidliche –Enthüllung legt. Wenn die Ereignisse dieses Monats uns eines gezeigt haben, dann wie einfach ein solch zerbrechlicher Frieden zerschlagen werden kann._ “

Graves räuspert sich und fügt hinzu: „Der Rest wiederholt nur in verschwommenen Worten, was vor zwei Wochen geschah.“

Schuld und Scham drohen Credence zu verschlucken. Menschen sind seinetwegen tot – Ma ist seinetwegen tot. Er kann ihren Tod nicht betrauern, nicht wahrhaftig, doch die Schuld lastet noch schwer auf ihm. Seine Achtlosigkeit hat Menschen das Leben gekostet und machte fast die ganze Zaubererschaft angreifbar für eine Flut aus Angst und Hass. So viele Fragen wirbeln durch seinen Kopf, doch was er fragt ist: „Wissen die Leute, was ich getan habe?“

Vorsichtig faltet Graves die Zeitung zusammen und legt sie beiseite. „Die kurze Antwort ist nein, sie wissen es nicht. Sie wissen einfach nur, dass ein Obscurus in der Stadt wütete.“

„Und die lange Antwort?“, drängt Credence weiter, auch wenn er nicht weiß, ob er sie hören möchte.

„Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen ist eines unserer heiligsten Gesetze. Ohne es würden wir wahrscheinlich in der Welt aus den Träumen deiner Mutter leben – eine Welt der Hexenverbrennungen und Verfolgung, wo No-Majs bekämpfen, was sie nicht verstehen“, erklärt Graves, „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Grindelwald die Attacken des Obscurus  kontrolliert hat. Durch die anfänglichen Berichte darüber, dass der Obscurus getötet wurde, sorgen sich die meisten Mensch mehr um  Grindelwald, als um irgendein Hilfsmittel, dass er vielleicht benutzt hat.“ Graves hält inne, bevor er mit sanfterer Stimme fortfährt: „Die gewöhnlichen amerikanischen Hexen oder Zauberer verstehen nicht die wahre Natur eines Obscurus – die Tatsache, dass sie menschlich sind. Seid den Hexenverbrennungen gab es nur sehr wenige Fälle dieser Art. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass dich jemand mit diesem Zwischenfall verbinden wird.“

Credence schaut auf und trifft auf Graves Blick. Seine Augen sind ein flüssiges Braun voller Emotionen, sodass Credence seine Augen wieder auf den Tisch senken muss.

„Wir sollten losgehen.“ Graves steht vom Tisch auf und wirft sich seinen Wintermantel über. „Komm.“

Credence folgt ihm zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Graves nimmt eine Handvoll Pulver aus einer Schale auf dem Kaminsims und wirft es ins Feuer. Smaragdgrüne Flammen lodern im Kamin auf und es ist so sehr wie in der Erinnerung von seiner Mutter, dass Credence für einen Moment glaubt, immer noch zu schlafen.

„Das sind Floh-Flammen. Es ist völlig ungefährlich sie zu berühren“, erklärt Graves, seine Verwirrung falsch deutend, „Du läufst einfach in sie hinein und sprichst den Namen des Ortes zu dem du möchtest, in diesem Fall Pendragon Square.“

„Pen-pendragon Square“, sagt Credence zu sich selbst.

„Sag es, als würdest du es auch so meinen – kein Stottern“, fügt Graves hinzu, „Lass es mich hören.“

„Pendragon Square.“

„Nochmal.“

„Pendragon Square“, sagt Credence dieses Mal lauter.

„Exzellent. Ich werde direkt hinter dir sein“, sagt Graves. Er schiebt Credence mit einer Hand in seinem Kreuz vorwärts. Mehr noch als die grünen Flammen lässt ihm diese Hand einen Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen.

„Pendragon Square“, sagt Credence ein letztes Mal und die Welt verschwindet um ihn herum in einem Strudel. Er verschließt seine Augen fest vor dem drehenden Gefühl, das seinen Magen mehr als flau werden lässt.

Das nächste, was er mitbekommt, ist, wie er aus einem Kamin schwankt. Der Kamin, einer in der Reihe von fünf Stück, ist mit weißen Fliesen aus der Untergrundbahn bedeckt und mit silbernen Akzenten versehen.

Graves tritt hinter ihm hervor und streicht sich mit einer Hand die Asche von seinem Mantel. „Wir werden dir ein paar anständige Gewänder besorgen müssen. Du siehst nicht viele Zauberer- Umhänge in Manhatten, doch in den größten Teilen der westlichen Welt sind sie noch immer in Mode“, sagt Graves nachdenklich, als wäre er nicht gerade durch einen Kamin gereist. „Ich habe heute Morgen eine Eule bekommen. Wir wurden für übermorgen zum MACUSA bestellt und es würde wahrscheinlich einen besseren Eindruck machen, wenn du traditionelle Gewänder trägst.“

Credence ist zu besorgt von der Tatsache zurück zu MACUSA zu kehren, um zu fragen, was um alles in der Welt es bedeutet, eine Eule zu bekommen.

„Wo-wofür?“, fragt er.

Graves zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nichts, worüber man sich allzu viele Gedanken machen müsste. Nur ein paar abschließende Fragen, da wir beide nun ein wenig Ruhe hatten und sie in der Zeit die Chance nutzten, Grindelwald zu befragen.“

Credence runzelt auf dem Gehweg die Stirn.

„Sieh hoch“, weist Graves ihn an, Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

Credence tut es. Obwohl ihm die scharfe Manhattener Brise und das trübe Licht sagen, dass sie draußen sind, sieht er weit über seinem Kopf die verschwommenen Umrisse, von etwas, das scheinbar hunderte von Füßen sind, die über gefrorenes Glas laufen. Er starrt mit offenem Mund und von Ehrfurcht ergriffen.

„Das ist der Herald Square über uns“, erklärt Graves, „Und das hier ist der Pendragon Square.“

Er wedelt mit einer Hand in Richtung einiger Geschäfte, die Credence vorher gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Im Schaufenster des nächsten Ladens blubbert in einem Kessel eine schäumende violette Flüssigkeit. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße liegt ein Besen in einem vergoldeten Koffer im Schaufenster.

Es ist, als hätte Magie das normale New York in ein Traumland verzaubert.

Credence stellt sich in bizarrer Freude vor, dass Ma eine Herzattacke gehabt hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sich unter einem ihrer üblichen Standorte ihrer Treffen befand.

„Hier entlang“, sagt Graves und erlangt damit seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er betritt eine Tür zwischen zwei protzigen Schaufenstern eines Geschäftes, das Umhänge mit Spitzenärmeln ausstellt.

Credence hofft aufrichtig, dass diese Modelle nicht das sind, was ein Zauberer-Gewand ausmacht. Er hat kaum Zeit sich umzuschauen, bevor er schon von einer Kreatur mit Fledermausohren auf einen Hocker gescheucht wird, auf den er sich stellen soll.

Sie beginnt, ihn mit einem Maßband zu stupsen und stoßen und murmelt dabei Maße zu sich selbst. Graves scheucht eine zweite Kreatur davon, die wie eine hartnäckige Fliege um ihn herum wuselt.

„1,80 Meter“, sagt die eine, die sich um Credence kümmert, „Sir ist zu dünn, ist er.“

Eine Hexe in mitternachtsblauem Umhang stößt die Kreatur mit einer Stoffrolle an. „Unhöflich, Mippy. Böser Hauself.“

„Mippy entschuldigt sich, Sir, aber Mippy besteht dennoch darauf, dass Sie mehr essen sollten“, murmelt die Kreatur finster.

Das erntet ihr ein Lachen von Graves, der sich an die Hexe wendet. „Er braucht drei Garnituren an Gewändern“, sagt er, „und zweimal so viele Hemden und Hosen. Schwarz für die Umhänge und welche Farbe Sie für ihn am passendsten finden, für die Hemden.“

„Sehr gut, sehr gut“, antwortet die Hexe, „Noch etwas?“

„Noch einiges. Er braucht eine ganze Garderobe, alles Wesentliche.“

Die Hexe hebt eine ihrer perfekt geformten Augenbrauen, „Das wird Sie etwa 200 Dragots kosten.“

„Das ist kein Problem“, beteuert Graves.

Credence weiß nicht genau, wie viel ein Dragot ist, doch der Reaktion der Hexe nach ist es ziemlich viel. Er öffnet seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch ein scharfer Stoß von Mippys Maßband stoppt ihn.

„Wenn der gut aussehende Zauberer Ihnen Kleidung kaufen will, lassen Sie den gut aussehenden Zauberer Ihnen Kleidung kaufen“, beharrt der Hauself mit einem Flüstern, dass so laut ist, dass es durch das ganze Geschäft getragen wird.

Hitze steigt in Credence Wangen, während Graves in seine Hand hustet, um ein Lachen zu verstecken.

„Kann ich Sie für einen Festumhang interessieren?“, fragt die Hexe laut und deutet auf die mit Rüschen bedeckten Ungetüme im Schaufenster, „Das ist die neueste Mode in London.“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck schleicht sich auf Graves Gesicht, „Nein danke, Ma’am, ich denke, wir sind zufrieden.“

„Nun gut. Ihre Bestellung sollte in einem Tag fertig sein. Wenn Sie einfach ihre Floh-Adresse für mich aufschreiben, werde ich Mippy damit morgen vorbeischicken.“

Graves schreibt etwas auf, bevor er Credence wieder aus dem Geschäft schiebt. Die kühle Brise fühlt sich nach der stickigen Hitze im Laden der Schneiderin sehr erfrischend an. „Vielen Dank“, sagt Credence aufrichtig.

Graves schaut ihn nicht an. „Wir haben noch ein weiteres Geschäft vor uns.“

Credence greift nach dem Ärmel von Graves Mantels, sodass Graves ihn anblickt. „Ich meine es ernst, Graves. Vielen Dank.“

Ein unbeholfener Ausdruck legt sich über Graves Gesicht, etwas unpassend im Vergleich zu seinem gewöhnlichen sicheren Auftreten. „Kein Problem. Ich habe das Geld, also gibt es keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun.“

„Trotzdem, Dankeschön.“

„Genug davon. Sprich es nicht mehr an. Wirklich“, beharrt Graves und schaut weg.

Er führt sie zu einem anderen Geschäft, das elegant, aber unscheinbar aussieht.

„Ah, Percival!“, ruft ein gertenschlanker Mann hinter der Ladentheke, als sie eintreten, dessen Stimme gealtert und doch enthusiastisch klingt. „Schön, Sie zu sehen. meine Güte, es ist schon eine Weile her, nicht? Ist das Ihr Sohn?“

Graves zuckt zusammen und Credence errötet bei der Vermutung. Graves muss zwanzig Jahre älter als er sein, doch er hat sich bis zu diesem Moment nie Gedanken über den Altersunterschied gemacht.

„Nein, Mr. Jonker, das ist er nicht. Das ist Credence“, sagt Graves und drängt ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken zur Theke. „Er braucht einen Zauberstab.“

„Ah, ein Ersatz?“, fragt Mr. Jonker und hält sich in keiner Weise mit seinem Fehler auf. „Was hattest du vorher für einen? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir einen Zauberstab verkauft zu haben.“

„Ich fürchte, es handelt sich um außergewöhnliche Umstände.“, sagt Graves, „Credence hatte noch nie einen Zauberstab.“

„Noch nie einen Zauberstab, sagen Sie. Bei seinem Alter? Meine Güte. Das ist, wie Sie bereits sagten, ziemlich außergewöhnlich.“ Der alte Mann dreht sich zu einem niedrigen Regal um, das bis oben hin mit Boxen gefüllt ist und schaut dann wieder zu ihnen. „Auch sicher kein Squib?“

„Nein, lediglich ein Spätzünder.“

Mr. Jonker hebt seine vollen Augenbrauen. „In der Tat, spät.“ Er holt einige Boxen hervor und die erste Box offenbart einen Zauberstab, der kürzer ist als der, den Credence in Graves Händen gesehen hat. Mr. Jonker reicht ihn über die Theke und Credence nimmt ihn ehrfürchtig und widerstrebend entgegen.

Er hält ihn, unsicher was er tun soll, bis Mr. Jonker eine „mach schon“-Geste vollführt.

Graves nimmt ihn bei den Schultern und dreht ihn so, dass er auf eine leere Wand blickt und zeigt ihm eine Bewegung mit der Hand.

Credence schwingt den Zauberstab. Nichts passiert.

\--

Fünfundvierzig Minuten und mindestens genauso viele Zauberstäbe später wischt sich Mr. Jonker einige Schweißperlen von seinen Brauen. „Kein Squib, sagen Sie? Manche haben vereinzelt auftretende Ausbrüche dieser Kraft, wissen Sie.“

„Er ist kein Squib“, sagt Graves nachdrücklich, mit einer Spur Gereiztheit hinter seinen Worten.

Mr. Jonker hebt beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Gut, gut.“

Nachdem er in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes verschwunden ist, um die nächste Reihe an Zauberstäben zu holen, nimmt Graves Credence Gesicht in seine Hände und zwingt ihn damit, vom Boden aufschauen.

„Aber was, wenn ich einer bin?“, flüstert Credence kläglich.

„Dann besitzt du immer noch genügend Magie, um als Teil unserer Welt zu gelten“, sagt Graves nüchtern, „Aber du bist kein Squib. Du hast mich von diesem gottverlassenen Ort befreit, erinnerst du dich? Manchmal braucht es eben seine Zeit, den richtigen Zauberstab zu finden. Atme durch, entspann dich und vergiss nicht, du musst dich hier nicht verstecken.“

Credence sieht hinauf in seine braunen Augen und nickt, während er den Worten vorerst glauben will.

Jemand räuspert sich neben ihnen und Mr. Jonkers seufzt. „Sie beharren darauf, dass er kein Squib ist. Es könnte sein, dass seine Magie einfach nicht mit dem Kern aus Wampuskatzenhaar kompatibel ist, den ich verwende. Das ist nicht gänzlich unbekannt, doch es passierte nur zweimal in meiner ganzen Zeit hier.“

„Also sagen Sie mir, dass er nach London oder Prag muss, wenn er einen Zauberstab möchte?“, fragt Graves verblüfft.

„Möglicherweise, möglicherweise“, antwortet Mr. Jonker. Mr. Graves Gesichtsausdruck wird grimmig und der ältere Mann hebt seine Hände, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich sehe, Ihr Temperament passt wie immer zum Zauberstab. Ebenholz. Immer die Ebenholz-Zauberstäbe. Sie waren nie schüchtern, Percival, nicht einmal, als Sie vor achtundzwanzig Jahren traf.“

„Kommen wir zu Credence Suche nach einem Zauberstab zurück, Mr. Jonker“, presst Graves mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nun, zufällig habe ich ein paar handerlesene von sowohl Bouška als auch Ollivander. Ich bestellte sie für Studien, doch ich nehme an, wir könnten sie ausprobieren.“

„Was wenn sie nicht funktionieren?“, fragt Credence.

„Nun, dann können wir jeden weiteren Zauberstab in meinen Geschäft durchprobieren und wenn das nichts bringt, setzen wir dich auf ein Boot nach Europa“, sagt Mr. Jonker, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und trällernder Stimme.

Credence verschluckt sich bei seinem nächsten Atemzug und Mr. Jonker klopft ihm bestärkend auf den Rücken.

Lieber Gott im Himmel, Europa. Er hat sich kaum vorzustellen vermocht, die Stadt zu verlassen, noch viel weniger den Kontinent. Die Idee sagt ihm keinesfalls zu, zumindest nicht, wenn sie die Folge seiner magischen Unbeholfenheit ist.

Graves legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Holen Sie sie hervor. Wir werden sie ausprobieren.“

„Du solltest wissen,“, beginnt Mr. Jonker zögerlich, „dass ich diese Zauberstäbe im Besonderen studiere, aufgrund ihrer paradoxen Natur. Sowohl Ollivander als auch Bouška fertigen Zauberstäbe, deren Bestandteile sich eigentlich abstoßen. Zauberstäbe wie diese verkaufen sich kaum und ich habe nie ihren Sinn erkannt – als Ladenbesitzer, der sein Geschäft am Laufen halten will zumindest. Als Hersteller von Zauberstäben verstehe ich, dass es wenige – sehr wenige, sollte ich sagen – Zauberer gibt, die kompatibler mit solchen Zauberstäben sind. Daher ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Credence eine Verbindung mit einem von ihm haben wird.“

Graves nickt einmal und verstärkt seinen Griff um Credence. „Wir werden sie ausprobieren, genauso wie vorher, bevor wir ihm ein Ticket nach England buchen.“

Eine Minute später kehrt Mr. Jonker mit sechs Schachteln aus seinem Lagerraum zurück. Er nimmt den Deckel von der ersten, die mit dem Schriftzug „Bouška Hůlky“ versehen ist und Credence ist sich ziemlich sicher, das seine Probleme mit dem Lesen nicht schuld daran sind, dass er die Worte nicht versteht.

Vorsichtig nimmt er den Zauberstab aus der dargebotenen Schachtel und dreht sich zu der leeren Steinwand. Er schwingt seine Hand und fühlt sich genauso dumm und hoffnungslos wie bei den Versuchen zuvor. Ein lautes Krachen hallt durch den Raum und ein Riss erscheint in der Wand. Er schaut zu Graves, nur um zu sehen, dass ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht erblüht.

Mr. Jonker legt seinen Kopf auf eine Seite und sagt: „Nun, das ist eine Verbesserung, zumindest das. Eschenholz, genau wie ein gutes Dutzend, das du schon ausprobiert hast, also muss das Problem das Wampuskatzenhaar sein. Interessant.“ Er holt einen altmodischen Federkiel hervor und notiert sich rasch etwas auf einem Stück Papier.

Der nächste Zauberstab verursacht eine ganze Wasserlache um sie herum, die Graves wie wild versucht verschwinden zu lassen, während Mr. Jonkers auf die Theke klettert und damit fortfährt sich Notizen zu machen.

Der dritte reagiert gar nicht und gibt nur ein prustendes Geräusch von sich. Mr. Jonker macht sich dennoch eine Notiz.

Der vierte setzt Mr. Jonkers Federkiel in Brand, was ihn nicht in seinem eifrigen Notizen machen stört. Credence kann nicht genau sagen, ob Mr. Graves den alten Mann schlagen oder lieber lachen möchte.

Sobald sich Credence Finger aber um den fünften schließen, schießen goldene Funken in die Luft und explodieren in einen Regen von silbernen Sternen. Etwas fühlt sich richtig an, als hätte Credence ein verlorenes Stück seiner selbst wiedergefunden. Das Hochgefühl stiehlt seinen Atem und lässt seine Welt für einen Moment still stehen.

Mr. Jonker klatscht seine Hände zusammen. „Merlins großer weißer Bart, wir haben ihn gefunden!“

Graves lehnt sich zu Credence. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ihn finden würdest“, flüstert er fast direkt in sein Ohr. Ein Schauer läuft Credence Wirbelsäule hinunter, der nichts mit Magie zu tun hat.

„Zwölfeinhalb Inch, Apfelbaum mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser“, zählt Mr. Jonker auf, während er den Zauberstab wieder ordentlich in die Schachtel steckt und alles einpackt. „Mich kümmert es nicht einmal, dass es einer von Ollivanders ist. Sag mir, mein Junge, wärest du empfänglich für den Vorschlag, ein anderes Mal vorbeischauen, damit ich sehen kann, wie deine Magie auf meine neueren Modelle reagiert? Es kann nicht sein, dass meine Zauberstäbe nicht bei allen Zauberern funktionieren.“

„Mr. Jonker, ich glaube Credence hat vorerst genug vom Zauberstab schwing…“

„In Ordnung“, stimmt Credence zu und unterbricht Graves, „Ich würde…ich würde das gerne tun.“

Die Vorstellung das seine Magie etwas Sinnvolles anrichten könnte, etwas Gutes, lässt ihn alles tun wollen, was in seiner Macht steht, um dem exzentrischen alten Mann zu helfen.

„Großartig!“, sagt Mr. Jonker und reicht ihm die Tüte über die Theke.

Graves wirft ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, doch sagt nichts, als sie wieder in den Wind und die Kälte zurückkehren.

Sie machen sich auf den Weg, die Hauptstraße hinunter und Credence presst die Tüte fest gegen seine Brust. Er glaubt fast, die magische weißglühende Ausstrahlung des Zauberstabes schimmern zu sehen. Der Zauberstab ist der Beweis dafür, dass er dazu bestimmt ist, in dieser fantastischen Welt zu leben.

Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlt er sich, als würde er zu etwas dazugehören.

Graves blickt zu ihm herüber. Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, als er sagt: „Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass wir uns den Zauberstab für ganz zum Schluss aufgehoben haben, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich doch neugierig war.“

In Credence Bauch entsteht ein flaues Gefühl, „Ob ich genug Magie besitzen würde?“

Graves seufzt: „Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel. Nein, ich habe mich gefragt, welche Art von Zauberstab dich auswählt. Ein Zauberstab sagt viel über seinen Besitzer aus und deiner erzählt in der Tat interessante Dinge.“

„Meinst du das, was Mr. Jonker über den Zauberstab sagte? Dass er para-paradoksisch ist?“

„Paradox“, korrigiert ihn Graves, „Das bedeutet Widerspruch. In diesem Falle ein Zauberstab aus dem Holz eines Apfelbaumes mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser.“

„Was ist daran ein Widerspruch?“, fragt Credence.

„Zauberstäbe mit einem Drachenkern werden nur selten in den Vereinigten Staaten benutzt. Sie sind sehr für die dunkle Magie geeignet…Doch das ist die Entscheidung des Zauberers, nicht des Zauberstabes. Drachenkerne lassen die stärksten Zauberstäbe entstehen und suchen sich nur einen Zauberer mit gewaltigem Speicher an roher Energie. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit haben die Wampuskatzenhaar-Kerne deshalb nicht bei dir funktioniert. Du brauchtest etwas, das den reinen Teil der Energie, die durch deinen Körper fließt, kontrollieren kann.

Sein Zauberstab würde also für die dunkle Magie geeignet sein, denkt Credence finster.

Als ob er seinen Gedanken vernommen hätte, fährt Graves fort: „Auf der anderen Seite wird Apfelbaum als das, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…, gesündeste Holz für einen Zauberstab angesehen. Es verträgt sich nicht gut mit dunkler Magie – sie sollen bei dem Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche angeblich sogar zersplittern.“

Credence schüttelt den Kopf, während ihm die Atemluft in seiner Brust feststeckt. „Das…das kann nicht richtig sein. Ich…ich habe schon…“, er kann es nicht aussprechen, kann seine dunklen Taten nicht in Worte formulieren, also sagt er: „Menschen starben meinetwegen.“

Graves bleibt stehen. „Das warst nicht du. Das war nicht einmal die Magie in dir, die nach deinem heimlichen Verlangen handelte, falls du das denkst. Das war ein dunkler Parasit, der jeden angriff, der seinen Wirt bedrohte. Vergiss das nicht, Credence. Dich trifft keine Schuld.“

„Wen dann?“, fragt Credence verzweifelt.

„Die Natur. Ilvermorny. MACUSA. Such dir was aus. Es gibt so viele Schuldige, aber keiner davon bist du.“

Credence Augen folgen jeder Bewegung auf Graves Gesicht und suchen nach jedem Anzeichen, dass er lügen könnte, um Credences Schuld kleinzureden. Doch er sieht keines. Soweit er das beurteilen kann, glaubt Graves wirklich an das, was er sagt.

Es ist, als würde ein Gewicht von Credence Schultern fallen. Dieser Mann, den er so sehr bewundert, glaubt nicht, dass er ein Mörder ist.

Graves klopft auf die Tüte in Credence Hand. „Dieser Zauberstab hat dich aus einem Grund ausgewählt. Es ist der Zauberstab eines Zauberers, der keine natürliche Neigung zu den dunklen Künsten besitzt. Nach allem was passiert ist, hat der Zauberstab trotzdem dich ausgewählt, Credence.“

Graves Worte fühlen sich wie eine heilige Vergebung an, die Credence von seinen Sünden reinigt und ihm die Türen für eine neue Zukunft öffnet.

Credence bewegt sich vorwärts, unsicher was er überhaupt tut, bis seine Stirn auf Graves Schulter trifft. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wonach er sucht, doch er weiß, dass sich die Berührung von Graves Körper natürlich anfühlt, beruhigend.

Graves erstarrt überrascht, bevor er schließlich seine Arme um Credence legt. Credence badet in der Wärme einer anderen Person, ein völlig neues Gefühl für ihn. Seine Arme hängen lose an seinen Seiten herab, bis er sie zaghaft um Graves Hüfte legt und seine Finger sich an seinen Mantel klammern.

Unter seinem Anzug ist Graves stark und fest, auch wenn ihn seine Zeit in Gefangenschaft hat dünner werden lassen, als den Graves, den er vorher kannte.

Vor seinem Eintritt in diese sonderbare neue Welt waren Umarmungen für Credence nichts, das er aus eigener Erfahrung kannte. Manchmal hatte er nach einer von Mas schlechten Nächten Modesty in seinen Armen gehalten und sie gewiegt, bis sie eingeschlafen war oder die Sonne aufging. Ihre kleinen Fäuste, an seinem Hemd geballt, waren die einzigen Berührungen, die er kannte.

Credence drückt seine Nase an die Haut an Graves Hals, Stoppeln kratzen über seine Wange, als er seinen Duft einatmet. Er weiß, wie würdelos er wirken muss, wenn er sich an Graves klammert wie ein Kind. Doch er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, die Aufmerksamkeit abzuweisen, die ihm so bereitwillig dargeboten wird.

Graves drückt ihn noch fester, „Schh…schh…sch. Ist schon gut. Du bist sicher. Ich hab dich“, beruhigt er ihn.

Und Credence wird auf einmal bewusst, dass Tränen über seine Wangen laufen, Feuchtigkeit die auf Graves Haut trifft.

Scham überkommt ihn. Er steht mitten auf einer belebten Straße und weint in den Armen eines anderen Mannes.

„Tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid“, bringt er hervor. Er wischt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versucht sich von Graves zu lösen.

„Nein, davon will ich nichts hören. Warte einmal“, sagt Graves und dann ist dieser quetschende Druck wieder um Credence herum, der ihn noch näher an den älteren Mann schiebt, bis sie aneinandergepresst von der Hüfte bis zum Hals eine ganze Linie bilden.

Der plötzliche Ganzkörperkontakt ist zu viel…lässt ihn zu viel von dem fühlen, was er nicht sollte.

Als der Druck verschwindet, stolpert Credence fast, doch Graves fängt ihn, sodass ihn nur noch sein Griff aufrecht hält.

Die Tränen laufen noch immer, doch jetzt aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Seine Zuneigung verdreht seinen Magen schmerzhaft und falsch. Es ist wie ein Magnet, der ihn zu etwas zieht, dass er niemals haben kann. Es fühlt sich wie ein Vertrauensbruch an, wenn er ein solches Verlangen dem Mann gegenüber verspürt, der so großzügig zu ihm war.

Credence fühlt sich so, als würde er zerbrechen, als würden all seine Sünden nun ihren Zoll fordern.

„Okay, legen wir dich mal hin“, sagt Graves und legt ihn auf etwas ab. Das Sofa im Wohnzimmer, erkennt Credence. Er hat in seiner Panik nicht einmal das Apartment wiedererkannt.

Graves verlässt das Zimmer und Credence sieht nicht hin, als er weggeht. Er drückt seine Handflächen auf seine Augen, in einem kläglichen Versuch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er konzentriert sich darauf, seinen Atem gleichmäßig werden zu lassen und versucht, die Ruhe zu finden, die ihn seit seiner Begegnung mit dem echten Graves einhüllte. Nicht diese erste furchtbare Nacht, in der er ihn aus seinem dunklen, gnadenlosen Gefängnis zog, sondern das nächste Mal, wo er wusste, dass es kein Traum war.

Er hatte in einer MACUSA-Zelle geschlafen, während sich niemand sicher war, was man mit dem Obscurus-der-keiner-war tun sollte. Tina besuchte ihn mindestens einmal pro Tag und brachte Kekse von ihrer Schwester mit. Sie erzählte ihm, dass der Senat beratschlagte, was zu tun war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kam und ging; Menschen, dessen Namen er sich nicht einmal versuchte zu merken, kamen und fragten ihn Fragen über Fragen, die er meist nicht beantworten konnte.

Seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Woche waren bestenfalls bruchstückhaft gewesen. Er erinnerte sich vor allem an den Druck von Mr. Graves Händen auf seinem Gesicht und an seine Lippen auf seinem Mund und die Todesqualen, die seinen Körper ergriffen, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

Dann, am vierten Tag, brachten ihn die Rufe einer ihm schmerzhaft bekannten Stimme dazu, sich in die hinterste Ecke seiner kleinen Zelle zurückzuziehen.

„Was zur Hölle meinen Sie  damit, _er ist in einer Zelle_?! Er ist kaum mehr ein Kind. Er wurde weiß-Merlin wie lange von diesem Monster benutzt und das erste, was Sie ihm von unserer Welt zeigen, ist der Ausblick durch die Gitterstäbe einer Zelle? Ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht wieder in eine Wolke aus dämonischem Staub verwandelt hat!“

Die Stimme wurde lauter und lauter, bis Mr. Graves mit Tina und einer Wache auf den Fersen um die Ecke bog. Er war wie immer, der Mantel und Schal wehten um seine strenge Figur.

„Nein“, hatte Credence gesagt und sich noch tiefer in die Schatten gedrückt, „Nein, nein. Nicht du.“

Mr. Graves erstarrte und Tina eilte nach vorne, bevor er sich noch weiter aufregen konnte, „Credence, alles ist gut. Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir erzählt habe, dass der Mann, den du als Mr. Graves kanntest, nicht der echte war? Das ist der echte Mr. Graves.“

Credence runzelte die Stirn. Eine Erinnerung brach sich durch seine Panik: Er, wie er einen Mann rettete, der genauso wie sein Graves war, nur ganz anders…so geschlagen, so schwach, so verzweifelt.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass das der Mann war. Die Wunder der Magie, schätzte er.

Dieser Mr. Graves schritt langsam vorwärts, mit erhobenen Händen. „Credence, richtig?“, fragte er. „Ich bin Percival Graves. Wir haben uns vor einigen Nächten getroffen, doch wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, endlich meinen Retter kennenzulernen.“

Credence nickte langsam. Wenn er ihn näher betrachtete, konnte er die leichten Unterschiede erkennen. Dieser Mann war unter seiner Kleidung dünner. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und eine dünne Narbe kroch über die Seite seines Halses bis zu seinem Haaransatz.

Aber am auffälligsten waren trotzdem seine Augen, gehetzt und erschöpft und frustriert, doch mit einer Freundlichkeit, die Credence noch nie in den braunen Tiefen erblickt hatte.

Credence richtete sich auf und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts, „Du hast nicht seine Augen“, erklärte er.

Dieser Graves starrte die Wache neben sich an. „Lassen Sie ihn heraus.“

Der Mann zuckte zusammen. „Aber die Präsidentin…“

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich kümmern, was die Präsidentin gesagt hat? Lassen Sie ihn heraus oder ich werde es selbst tun.“

Der Wachmann kniff sein Gesicht zusammen, doch er deutete mit einem kurzen Zauberstab auf das Schloss, bis es klickte. Die Tür schwang auf und Tina eilte hinein, bevor Credence Zeit hatte, zu reagieren. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und er fand sich in einer kurzen Umarmung, die ihn atemlos zurückließ. Mr. Graves verharrte in der Tür, mit den Händen in seinen Taschen und einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

\------------------

Etwas Kühles berührt Credence Finger und als er aufschaut, sieht er, dass Graves ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hände drückt.

„Trink das“, weist ihn Graves an. Er hat seinen Mantel und die Anzugjacke abgelegt und sein Haar sieht so verstrubbelt aus, als wäre er oft mit seinen Fingern hindurch gefahren. Er lässt sich auf dem Sofa neben Credence nieder. „Ich wünschte, du hättest mir erzählt, wie sehr diese Tode dein Gewissen belasten. Geht es dir gut?“

„Alles gut“, bringt Credence mit belegter Stimme hervor, obwohl die Tränen versiegt sind. Er räuspert sich. „Wirklich, mir geht es gut. Ich glaube…Ich glaube, mich holt gerade alles ein, das ist alles.“

„Es ist okay, überwältigt zu sein. Das wäre jeder an deiner Stelle.“

„Du nicht. Du hast zurück in dein Leben gefunden, als wärst du niemals weg gewesen“, sagt Credence mit leiser Stimme. „Er hat dich fast ein Jahr gefangen gehalten, dich wahrscheinlich gefoltert. Du sprichst nicht wirklich davon, außer wenn du einen Witz darüber machst, aber ich merke es. Da sind Dinge passiert, von denen du nichts erzählst.“

Darauf folgt Stille. Graves knöpft langsam seine Weste auf und schwingt dann seinen Zauberstab, um das Apartment zu erleuchten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin zu weit gegangen“, sagt Credence.

„Nein, bist du nicht.“

Weitere Stille folgt dieser Behauptung, bis Graves seinen Kopf schüttelt, wie ein Hund, der gerade aus dem Wasser kommt.

„Ich wurde schon zuvor mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert und werde es mit Sicherheit noch einige Male vor Ende meiner Karriere“, sagt er langsam, „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr teilweise funktionsfähig, wäre ich nicht so gut im Abschotten.“

Credence lehnt sich zur Seite, sodass sich ihre Schultern gegeneinanderdrücken. Er weiß nicht, wie er sonst Trost bieten kann und bezweifelt, dass er irgendetwas sagen könnte, das hilft.

Minuten vergehen, bevor er langsam sagt: „Es ist lustig. Du fluchst manchmal. Das hat er nie getan.“

Ein ironisches Grinsen verzieht Graves Lippen. „Er dachte wohl, dass er über solchen einfachen Dingen wie fluchen erhaben ist.“

„Und das bist du nicht?“, fragt Credence wirklich neugierig.

Graves dreht sich leicht, um ihn anzuschauen. „Es ist befreiend. Du solltest es auch mal ausprobieren.“

Röte steigt in Credence Wangen, doch es ist immerhin besser als Tränen. „Ich…ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann.“

Graves lacht und Credence fühlt eine Wärme darin, als hätten sie nicht noch vor ein paar Minuten über seine Erfahrung mit Folter gesprochen.

„Natürlich kannst du es. Jeder kann das mit dem richtigen Grund. Meine Philosophie ist: Wenn es dafür sorgt, dass du dich besser fühlst, warum auf einen verfickten Grund warten?“

Ein peinliches Krächzen entfährt Credence. Seine Ma hätte ihn lebendig gehäutet für diese Unanständigkeit. Doch viel mehr scheut sich Credence vor der eigentlichen Bedeutung des Wortes. Das ist nichts, worüber man sprechen sollte, was man ans Tageslicht bringen sollte – vor allem für jemanden wie ihn.

„Ist es dir unangenehm, wenn ich verfickt sage?“, fragt Graves mit einem neckischen Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Nein“, lügt Credence. Das hört sich mit Graves geschliffenem Akzent verführerisch, dreckig an.

„Nun dann, die verfickten Arschlöcher haben es verkackt, weil sie zu viel Scheiße gebaut haben.”, rattert Graves hinunter, mit langsamer Stimme und triefendem Sarkasmus.

„Okay, schon klar“, sagt Credence, während ihn nur sein Stolz davon abhält, seine Handflächen auf seine Ohren zu pressen.

„Mit Arschlöchern rumzuficken war immer ein Talent von…“

Credence bewegt sich ohne nachzudenken. Er lehnt sich herüber, um seine Hand auf Graves Mund zu drücken. Graves lacht und dreht seinen Kopf, um sich aus Credence Griff zu befreien. „Schon gut, schon gut. Es tut mir leid. Ich hör schon auf.“

Credence fühlt das Grollen seines eingerosteten Lachens durch seinen Körper und bemerkt auf einmal in welcher Position er sich befindet. Er kniet auf dem Sofa, seine Brust ist halb an Graves gedrückt, weil er versucht hat, an Graves Mund zu kommen. Er bewegt sich hastig und unelegant nach hinten, um sich wieder richtig hinzusetzen, während sich Hitze in seinen Eingeweiden breit macht.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich geneckt habe“, sagt Graves und schaltet das Radio mit einem Wirbeln seines Zauberstabes an. „Es ist einfach schön, mal etwas Farbe in deinen Wangen zu sehen.“

tbc

 


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da sind wir nun ungefähr bei der Hälfte der Geschichte angelangt. Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierhin gefallen :) 
> 
> Diesmal hat ein alter Bekannter seinen ersten Auftritt.
> 
> Wie immer würde ich mich über Feedback freuen und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Und zum Schluss noch einen riesigen Dank an Jessica Graves, die eine wirklich super Beta ist!! (Ich kanns nicht oft genug sagen ;))

„Vergiss nicht, schwingen und stoßen“, sagt Graves. „Wingardium leviosa.“

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf einen der zwei Löffel, die auf dem Küchentisch liegen und lässt ihn vorsichtig in die Luft steigen. Credence beobachtet das Ganze mit leichtem Unbehagen. Er hatte sich niemals Gedanken über den Nutzen eines Zauberspruches gemacht oder wie viel Auswendiglernen für Magie nötig ist.

Graves spricht selten laut, wenn er einen Zauber ausführt und Credence hat erst an diesem Morgen erkannt, dass dies ein Zeichen wahren Könnens ist.

„Wingardium leviosa“, wiederholt Credence, ahmt die gezeigte Bewegung nach und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Löffel. 

Doch anstatt zu schweben, verknotet sich der Löffel wie von selbst zu einer perfekten Fliege. Graves schwingt seinen Zauberstab und der Knoten löst sich wieder. „‘Wingardium‘ wenn du schwingst, ‚leviosa‘ auf den Stoß. Versuch es noch einmal.“

Credence fährt mit seinem Finger über das polierte Holz und die Perlmutteinlage seines Zauberstabes und fleht ihn leise an, ihm zu helfen. Obwohl er schroff ist wie immer, ist Graves ein geduldiger Lehrer. Trotzdem fühlt sich Credence so, als würde er die Zeit des Älteren verschwenden, der sicher wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen hätte.

„Wingardium leviosa“, sagt er noch einmal. Der Löffel steigt einige Zentimeter zitternd in die Höhe und fällt dann mit einem Scheppern wieder auf den Tisch.

„Das ist ein Fortschritt“, sagt Graves mit einem Lächeln.

Credence schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist deine Zeit nicht wert.“

Ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Verwirrung legt sich auf sein Gesicht. „Wie bitte?“

„Es ist…Du bist ein sehr begabter Zauberer und jetzt bist du hier und verzweifelst daran, mir Dinge beizubringen, die die Zwölfjährigen in deiner Welt schon können“. Credence deutet in die Richtung der Löffel. „Ich verschwende deine Zeit.“

„Erstens sind es jetzt auch die Zwölfjährigen deiner Welt. Zweitens“, sagt Graves und geht auf Credence zu, „Alles, wovon ich überzeugt bin, dass es meine Zeit wert ist, ist keine Verschwendung. Das beinhaltet auch dich, verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir“, sagt Credence leise.

„Ja, was?“

„Ja, Graves“, sagt er nun bestimmter, „Ich verstehe.“

„Gut. Dann hebe jetzt deine Zauberstab-Hand.“ Graves bewegt sich, um sich hinter ihn zu stellen und Credence erhobenes Handgelenk zu ergreifen. Credence Atem stottert in seiner Brust und er versucht, sich auf den Löffel zu konzentrieren.

„Was…?“

„Sag es zusammen mit mir auf Drei“, sagt Graves und legt seine freie Hand auf Credence Schulter. „Eins. Zwei. Drei. Wingardium leviosa.“

„Wingardium leviosa“, spricht er gemeinsam mit Graves und lässt zu, dass er ihm dabei hilft, die richtige Bewegung mit seinem Handgelenk auszuführen.

Dieses Mal erhebt sich der Löffel geschmeidig in die Luft, immer höher und höher, als Credence seinen Zauberstab noch oben richtet.

Graves tritt zurück und hebt die Handflächen nach oben, sodass Credence sich sicher sein kann, dass er wirklich derjenige hinter dem Zauberspruch ist. Freude breitet sich in seiner Brust aus und er stößt ein euphorisches Lachen aus. 

„Fantastische Arbeit“, sagt Graves und das Lob lässt etwas tief in Credence schnurren. „Nun, so sehr ich es hasse, deine Freude über den Erfolg zu dämpfen, wir müssen uns für unseren Besuch beim MACUSA fertig machen. Die Umhänge sollten mit dem Rest deiner Kleidung in deinem Kleiderschrank sein.“

Angst verdrängt nun die Freude in ihm, doch Credence versucht sie zu unterdrücken. „In Ordnung“, stimmt er zu.

Im Gästezimmer – er kann sich immer noch nicht dazu überwinden, es als sein Zimmer anzusehen – öffnet er den Kleiderschrank. Gestern war der quiekende Hauself aus dem Geschäft mit mehreren Taschen voller Kleidung im Gepäck aufgetaucht. Credence war nicht dazu fähig gewesen, sich die guten Stoffe näher anzuschauen, nachdem sie aufgehängt worden waren, zu überwältigt war er von den Kosten und der Großzügigkeit, die darin steckten.

Nun blickt er mit einiger Verwirrung auf die Auswahl an Kleidung. Offensichtlich deckt ‚alles wesentliche‘ eine größere Anzahl an Kleidungsstücken ab, als Credence sich jemals vorgestellt hat zu besitzen. 

Mit seinen Fingern fährt er über karierten Stoff, bevor er das Kleidungsstück herunterzieht. Es ist ein Kilt. Er kann sich wirklich keine Situation vorstellen, in der er einen Schottenrock benötigt. Er ist sich nicht einmal seiner Herkunft sicher genug, um zu wissen, ob der Kilt aus diesem Grund hier ist. 

Er nimmt sich einen tiefschwarzen Umhang und legt ihn auf das Bett. Blaue Verzierungen heben raffiniert und nur ganz fein wahrnehmbar den Saum hervor.

Er scheint aus Metern von dickem Stoff gemacht zu sein und Credence zupft an dem Ärmel herum, während er überlegt, wie er die Sache am besten angeht.

Er entscheidet sich dazu, zu versuchen, ihn über seinen Kopf zu ziehen, so wie er immer Modesty geholfen hat, ihr Sonntagskleid anzuziehen. Als er ihn zur Hälfte übergezogen hat, verliert er plötzlich seinen Orientierungssinn und ist sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, wo es bei dem Kleidungsstück nach oben geht. 

Klaustrophobie droht ihn hyperventilieren zu lassen, bis er es schließlich schafft, wieder an die Luft zu gelangen. Er schaut an sich selbst hinunter.

Das… ist sicherlich nicht die Art, wie Umhänge von Zauberern getragen werden sollen. 

Ein Klopfen ertönt an der Tür und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schiebt Graves seinen Kopf in den Raum. Er blinzelt.

„Hast du Schwierigkeiten?“, fragt er, mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton in der Stimme, als er den Raum betritt.

„Ich...bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie man das anzieht“, gesteht Credence.

„Nun, für den Anfang: Du trägst es falsch herum.“ Lächelnd ergreift Graves den Saum des Stoffes und zieht ihn wieder zurück über seinen Kopf. Er schüttelt den Umhang leicht, bevor er sagt: „Zweitens gibt es einen Verschluss an der Vorderseite.“

Credence steht da und fühlt sich dumm, während Graves den Verschluss öffnet, den er nicht gesehen hat und ihm den Umhang über seine Schultern legt, bevor er ihn wieder schließt.

„So. Alles fertig“, sagt Graves und geht einen Schritt zurück.

Widerstrebend dreht sich Credence zu dem Ankleidespiegel in der Tür des Kleiderschrankes. 

Das Bild, das ihn begrüßt, stiehlt ihm den Atem. Sein Haar ist so lang geworden, dass Ma‘s grauenvoller Haarschnitt nicht mehr sichtbar ist und zwei Wochen mit richtigen Mahlzeiten haben sein Gesicht schließlich ausgefüllt. Ihm starrt nicht länger das Bild eines Mitleid erregenden und jämmerlichen Kindes entgegen.

Der Spiegel zeigt ihm einen überirdischen jungen Mann, gekleidet in den Gewändern einer anderen Welt. Seine Lippen stechen heraus, voll und rot und zum ersten Mal sieht seine Haut wie Porzellan und nicht blassgelb aus.

Graves stellt sich hinter ihn und beobachtet, wie er sein eigenes Spiegelbild aufnimmt.

„Es ist schon komisch“, sagt er nachdenklich, „Ich hätte alles gegeben, nicht diese verdammten Dinger in meiner Jugend tragen zu müssen. Und hier bist du und schaust sie an, als wären es die herrlichsten Kleidungsstücke der Welt. Ich schätze, dass zeigt nur, dass wir alle das wollen, was wir nicht haben.“

„Das stimmt wohl“, antwortet Credence atemlos. Zum allerersten Mal sieht er Graves Spiegelbild neben seinem eigenen und fühlt sich nicht wie ein erbärmlicher Geist im Vergleich zu ihm. Zum ersten Mal sieht er so aus, als könnte er dazugehören.

„Bereit?“, fragt Graves und unterbricht seine Gedanken.

„So gut es geht.“ 

Graves Augenbrauen heben sich wie in Zustimmung, bevor er Credence Handgelenk nimmt. Um ihn herum wird alles zusammengepresst und dieses Mal schafft Credence es auf seinen Füßen zu bleiben, als die Welt wieder normal wird.

„Pünktlich wie immer, wie ich sehe“, sagt eine bekannte Stimme. Credence schaut zu Tina auf, die neben der Präsidentin des magischen Kongresses steht.

„Ms. Goldstein. Präsidentin Picquery“, sagt Graves und nickt beiden zu.

„Wunderbar, dass Sie sich nun auch endlich zu uns gesellen“, sagt die Präsidentin trocken.

„Ich hätte Credence oder mich nicht gern unnötig über unserer Gesundung hinaus gefordert“ sagt Graves unschuldig.

Die Präsidentin gibt ein ungläubiges Brummen von sich, „Dennoch gelingt es Ihnen, dem Jungen Umhänge zu kaufen und meine Auroren unter Druck zu setzen, bis Sie Ihren Zauberstab erhalten haben.“

„Natürlich. Und ich glaube, dass Sie einsehen werden, dass das auch immer noch meine Auroren sind“, sagt Graves, „Außer natürlich, Sie planen meine Beurlaubung in einen verfrühten Ruhestand auszudehnen.“

Ihre Lippen pressen sich zusammen, doch sie sagt lediglich: „Sie zwei werden getrennt voneinander befragt. Ms. Goldstein wird den Jungen nehmen und da kein anderer Sie wollte, werde ich selbst Ihre Befragung durchführen, Mr. Graves.“

Graves wirft Credence einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er eine ausholende Bewegung mit seiner Hand macht. „Gehen Sie vor.“

Sobald sie außer Sicht sind, lächelt Tina Credence an. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Keiner von euch ist in Schwierigkeiten“, sagt sie, bevor sie ihm mit ihrem Ordner zu verstehen gibt, ihr zu folgen.

Während sie laufen, gleitet Credence Hand zu der Tasche seines Umhanges und mit seinem Finger fährt er über die weiche Oberfläche seines Zauberstabes. Tina wirft ihm einen Blick zu und verfolgt die Bewegung. Sie stutzt. „Hat er…Credence, hat Mr. Graves dich mitgenommen, um dir einen Zauberstab zu besorgen?“, fragt sie verblüfft.

„Ich…“, beginnt er, „Hätte er das nicht tun sollen?“

Tina schüttelt den Kopf, mehr zu sich selbst, als um die Frage zu beantworten. „Er lehrt dich wirklich die Zauberei. Dieser Mann steckt voller Überraschungen.“

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Percival Graves ist nicht die Art Mann, die typischerweise die Geduld für Dinge, wie zu lehren oder einen Zauberstab einzukaufen, hat. Du musst wohl irgendwie Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen haben“, sagt sie.

Credence hat keine Idee, was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen soll. 

Tina führt ihn in einen kleinen, sterilen Raum, der ihn sofort nervös werden lässt. Sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber an einen Tisch und verteilt den Inhalt des Ordners vor sich.

„Nun“, beginnt sie und ihre Stimme wird sachlich, bleibt aber weiterhin sanft, „Ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen. Versuche bitte, so ehrlich wie möglich zu antworten, in Ordnung?“

Credence nickt.

„Gut. Zuerst einmal musst du fürs Protokoll angeben, wer du bist.“

Credence widersteht dem Drang, zu sagen, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber sicher ist und sagt stattdessen: „Mein Name ist Credence Barebone.“

„Gut. Erzähl bitte, was du über deinen Hintergrund weißt.“

„Nicht viel. Ich bin neunzehn. Ich wurde von Mary Lou Barebone aus dem Manhattener Waisenhaus für Jungen adoptiert, als ich acht Jahre alt war. Sie war die Leiterin der Second Salem Kirche und von mir wurde erwartet, sie in ihrer Mission zu unterstützen, Aufklärung über Hexen zu verbreiten.“

„Hast du irgendeine Erinnerung an deine biologischen Eltern?“

„Nein.“ Credence schüttelt den Kopf, hält dann aber inne, „Nur…Ich erinnere mich an etwas, wovon ich glaube, dass es meine Mutter war, die in leuchtend grüne Flammen hineinsprach, die aussahen wie Floh Flammen.“

Tina schreibt eine Notiz nieder und fragt dann: „Was kannst du mir über den Mann erzählen, von dem du bis vor kurzem dachtest, dass er Percival Graves sei?“

„Sein wahrer Name ist Grindelwald. Er ist ein gesuchter Mann. Er hielt Graves gefangen und benutzte einen Zaubertrank um seine Gestalt anzunehmen.“

„Und wusstest du irgendetwas davon, bevor du den echten Mr. Graves gefunden hast?“

„Nein“, sagt Credence, „Nein, wusste ich nicht.“

„Wie hast du Grindelwald getroffen?“, fragt sie vorsichtig, als befürchtete sie, ihn mit dieser Frage zu brechen.

„Er… kam nach einem der Second Salem Treffen auf mich zu. Er bot mir an, Mittagessen für mich zu kaufen und sagte, dass er mehr über die Sache hören wolle. Dann fing er an, mich über die Kinder, um die sich Ma kümmerte, auszufragen“, sagt Credence und unterdrückt das Zittern in seiner Stimme, „Ich…ich bin zuerst zurückgeschreckt. Ich bin Männern mit kranken Absichten gegenüber Waisen begegnet, wissen Sie – sie sind leichte Zielscheiben, weil es niemanden kümmert.“

Tina zieht scharf die Luft ein.

„Aber…aber dann hat er gesagt, dass er sich nur für ein ganz bestimmtes Kind interessiert, aber er nicht weiß, welches… Dass etwas Besonderes an dem Kind sein sollte, etwas, für das Ma es bestrafen würde, wenn sie es wüsste“, fährt Credence fort. „Er zeigte mir Dinge… Magie, meine ich. Er sagte mir, dass ich es auch lernen könnte und dass er es mir beibringen würde, wenn ich ihm helfe. Er hat mich dazu gebracht, ihm zu vertrauen. Er hat mich manchmal geheilt.“

Tinas Stimme zittert etwas, als sie fragt: „Von dem, was deine Mutter tat?“

„Ja“, sagt er und es kommt etwas atemlos heraus.

„Wusstest du, was er mit dem Kind vorhatte, wenn er es gefunden hätte?“

„Nein“, sagt Credence und dieses Mal zittert seine Stimme. „Er sagte mir nur, dass das Kind der Zauberwelt helfen könne. Er sagte nie, wie.“

„Hast du noch Erinnerungen daran, was während der Obscurus-Attacken passierte?“

„Nein“, sagt er heiser.

„Gut“, flüstert Tina und Credence ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das laut sagen wollte.

„Noch eine letzte Sache: Gibt es noch irgendwas über deine Zeit mit Grindelwald, das wir wissen sollten?“

Ein Erinnerungsblitz, ein Mann, der nicht Graves ist, Lippen die sich grob auf seine pressen.

Credence Hände ballen sich auf seinem Oberschenkel zu Fäusten. 

„Nein, Ma’am.“

Tina sammelt ihre Papiere zusammen und klopft sie in einem Stapel auf den Tisch, bevor sie wieder alles in den Ordner steckt.

„Das sind alle Fragen, die ich für dich vorbereitet hatte. Nun, lass uns Mr. Graves finden.“

Credence atmet vor Erleichterung aus, sobald er aus dem Raum hinaus ist. Tina kneift ihre Augen zusammen, während sie laufen und ihre Fingerknöchel treten an dem Ordner, den sie hält, weiß hervor, doch Credence versucht es zu ignorieren.

Er hat bereits genug Mitleid für ein ganzes Leben erhalten.

Sie biegen um eine Ecke und erblicken Mr. Graves, der am Ende einer langen Halle steht. Allein der Anblick von Präsidentin Picquery an seiner Seite hält Credence davon ab, auf ihn zu zu rennen. Als sie näher kommen, kann er jedoch sehen, dass Graves Mund fest zusammengepresst ist und er seine Arme abwehren vor seiner Brust verschränkt hat… Eine Haltung, in der ihn Credence noch nie gesehen hat.

„Lass Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihrer Entscheidung ganz eindeutig nicht zustimme, Frau Präsidentin“, sagt Graves laut genug, dass auch Credence die Worte hören kann.

Tina schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, als sie den zweien näher kommt, „Was ist passiert?“

Graves gestikuliert wütend in Richtung Credence. „Sie besteht darauf, dass Credence und ich Grindelwalds letzter Befragung beiwohnen.“

Credence Atem stockt, als hätte ihm gerade jemand einen Eimer voll eiskaltem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Für einen Moment bekommt er keine Luft, so sehr er es auch versucht, doch dann sagt Tina: „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Präsidentin Picquery, keiner von ihnen sollten im gleichen Raum mit ihm sein, nicht nach dem, was er getan hat…“

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest“, sagt Präsidentin Picquery kühl. „Wir brauchen sie, um das, was er sagt, zu bestätigen oder zurückzuweisen.“

Graves Hand legt sich auf Credence Schulter und die Welt scheint wieder aus dem verschwommenen Zustand aufzutauchen.

„Ich befolge diesen lächerlichen Befehl nur aus Respekt vor Ihrer Position“, zischt Graves.

„Und das ist alles, worum ich Sie bitte, Direktor Graves“, antwortet sie.

Tina kommt einen Schritt näher. „Frau Präsidentin, bitte…“

„Genug, Goldstein“, schnappt die Präsidentin. „Entweder halten Sie ihren Mund oder Sie warten draußen.“

Tinas presst die Lippen zusammen, doch die Wut spricht überdeutlich aus jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie folgt ihnen wortlos in den Raum hinein. 

Credence bemerkt beim Eintreten, dass es mehr ein Gerichtsaal ist, als ein Verhörraum. Die Sitze sind abfallend in einem Halbkreis angeordnet.

Eine Handvoll Zauberer und Hexen sind über die Bänke verteilt, die meisten mit einem Federkiel in der Hand tief über ein Papier gebeugt.

Der Platz in der Mitte ist durch irgendeine Art magische Barriere abgeschottet, als würde man durch eine Seifenblase schauen, in deren Zentrum eine Person sitzt.

Credence schnappt nach Luft und klammert sich an Graves Arm, dessen Griff an seinen Schultern im selben Moment fester wird.

Das Gesicht des Mannes ist ihm unbekannt, doch selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkennt Credence seine Augen und das Grinsen wieder. Er widersteht dem Drang sich hinter Graves und Tina zu verstecken.

„Es ist okay. Er kann nicht zu uns“, versichert ihm Graves – und vielleicht auch sich selber.

Credence kann nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass Grindelwalds Berührungen nur die Hälfte seines Giftes waren.

"Nennen Sie Ihren Namen für das Protokoll“, dröhnt die Stimme eines Mannes, der nicht zu sehen ist, durch den Raum.

„Gellert Grindelwald“, sagt der blonde Mann in einem ungewohnten deutschen Akzent.

„Und haben Sie vor sechzehn Tagen, wissentlich und mit der Intention, die Zaubergesellschaft zu enthüllen, den Angriff eines Obscurus auf Lower Manhatten provoziert?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt der Mann und wiegt, wie in Gedanken seinen Kopf. „Es hört sich an, wie etwas, das ich tun würde, aber wissen Sie, es gibt keinen Kalender in meiner Gefängniszelle.“

„Genug der Albernheiten“, ruft die Präsidentin und zieht damit Grindelwalds Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Credence wünscht sich aufrichtig, sie hätte das nicht getan.

„Ah…wenn das nicht meine beiden unterhaltsamsten Werke sind, endlich vereint“, sagt Grindelwald viel zu vergnügt, „Percival. Credence. Ihr seht beide viel besser aus, wirklich.“

„Sprechen Sie nicht mit ihnen“, ruft der Mann, der das Verhör führt.

Grindelwald wirft seinen Kopf zurück und lacht.

„Er ist verrückt“, wispert Tina voller Entsetzen.

„Nein“, murmelt Graves durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Das ist die beängstigende Tatsache: er ist es nicht.“

„Süßer Junge, zerbrochener Junge“, singt Grindelwald und blickt Credence direkt durch die Barriere an. „Wie ich sehe, klammerst du dich noch immer an das Gesicht, dass dir erstmals die Magie zeigte.“

Graves tritt vor Credence, schützt ihn vor dem kalten, durchdringenden Blick. 

[style type="italic"]„Credence“, sagt Grindelwald ernst und rollt das R in seinem Namen. „Sie werden dich niemals akzeptieren. Sie werden dich zurückweisen. Sie werden dir niemals das geben können, was ich dir gab – Verständnis, Akzeptanz[/style]

Credence fühlt, wie er anfängt zu zittern. Er geht einen Schritt zurück, in Richtung der Tür.

„Da ist nichts verständnisvoll an dir.“, ruft jemand. Credence vermutet, dass es vielleicht Tina war. Wer auch immer es war, Grindelwald ignoriert die Person. 

„Ich habe gelogen, Kind. Zauberer sind nicht wie du. Du und ich, wir sind Außenseiter in der Zauberwelt, wie auch in der menschlichen. Du gewinnst nichts, wenn du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst.“

Credence wankt auf die Tür zu. Er fühlt sich so, als würde er krank werden.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine Lüge war, genau wie alles andere über Magie, das aus Grindelwalds Mund gekommen war. Er hat es nach zwei Tagen in der MACUSA Zelle gewusst, als er hörte, wie eine Wache zur anderen sagte: „Hast du es gehört? Es wird erzählt, dass Grindelwald andersrum sein soll.“

Trotzdem hatte er versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, versucht, sich nicht von der Hoffnungslosigkeit überwältigen zu lassen.

\---

Draußen lehnt er sich gegen die Wand. Die Kälte der Steine fühlt sich beruhigend an, als er sich an sie lehnt.

Graves platzt, gefolgt von Präsidentin Picquery aus dem Raum, sein Gesicht voller Sorgen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, erkundigt er sich, zur gleichen Zeit als sie fragt: „Was war das?“

Die Worte von Präsidentin Picquery sind eher ein Befehl als eine Frage.

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf, nicht wirklich sicher, was er sagen soll.

Tina drückt sich nervös hinter ihnen herum. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass das eine schreckliche Idee ist“, sagt sie und ihrer Fingernägel drücken sich in die Haut ihres Armes. 

Graves raue Hände sind auf seinen Schultern, legen sich an seine Wangen und zwingen ihn zu einem Augenkontakt. „Du musst mir sagen, was los ist.“

Credence kann nur wieder seinen Kopf schütteln und schlägt seine Augen nieder. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht.“

Die Präsidentin tritt einen Schritt näher. „Barebone, was haben Sie verschwiegen? Wovon hat er gesprochen?“

„Nichts. Nichts von Bedeutung.“ 

„Alles, was Grindelwald dir erzählte, ist für uns von Bedeutung“, sagt sie, dieses Mal sanfter, 

„Alles davon könnte dich beeinflussen, dich verletzen.“ 

„Das hat es schon“, sagt er kläglich.

„Erzähl es uns“, sagt Graves und drückt seine Schulter, was er wahrscheinlich für eine beruhigende Geste hält. Credence weiß, dass es kein Entkommen gibt, er weiß, dass ihn seine Sünden schließlich eingeholt haben. Trotzdem kann er sie nicht ansehen. Er kann nicht zuschauen, wie sein neues Leben, dass er angefangen hat zu lieben, seinen Fingern entgleitet.

„Er…er wusste andere Dinge von mir, schreckliche Dinge. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es wuss-wusste, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, aber er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, dass ich kaputt war.“

Bevor sie nachfragen können, nimmt er einen scharfen, zittrigen Atemzug und fährt dann fort: „Er sagte mir, dass meine Zerrissenheit bei Zauberern normal sei…Lügen, wie alles was er mir erzählte. Ihr seid keine Gefahr. Er hatte mich nur wieder benutzt, hat mir das erzählt, was ich hören wollte.“

„Es tut mir Leid, Credence, aber du musst etwas genauer sein“, sagt Graves, mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit in seinen Worten, dass Credence sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er wiegt sich leicht vor und zurück, ein hoher krächzender Ton entweicht seiner Kehle.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen“, sagt die Präsidentin, ihre Geduld verlierend. Sie holt eine kleine Kristallflasche aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Als sie nach Credence greift, hält Graves ihr Handgelenk fest.

„Er ist kein Krimineller“, zischt er.

„Aber er ist gefährlich. Grindelwalds Einfluss auf ihn könnte uns alle verletzen. Sie würden gut daran tun, sich an Ihre Stellung zu erinnern, Mr. Graves“ Sie schüttelt seinen Griff mit einem giftigen Blick ab.

Graves ergreift Credence Hand und drückt sie eindringlich. „Du musst die Wahrheit sagen oder sie wird dir etwas geben, das dich dazu zwingt. Bitte Credence, lass es nicht dazu kommen.“

„Manchmal ist es einfacher unter dem Einfluss von einem Veritaserum zu sprechen“, sagt Präsidentin Picquery mit weicher Stimme, fast schon verführerisch. „Manchmal, wenn du eine unangenehme Wahrheit erzählen musst, ist es einfacher es nicht aus eigener Kraft zu tun. Du musst nicht darüber nachdenken, was du sagst, dein Körper macht es einfach für dich.“

Graves wirft ihr einen Blick voller Verachtung zu, doch sie tut so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken. 

Credence holt zitternd Luft. „Machen Sie es.“

Sie ergreift sein Kinn und öffnet seinen Mund, sodass sie einen einzelnen Tropfen der klaren Flüssigkeit hineingeben kann. Hinter ihr schreitet Tina mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften davon und kehrt wieder zurück. Graves tritt einen Schritt zurück, die Wut steht ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Credence wundert sich, ob es an seiner eigenen Schwäche liegt, dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, die Magie die Wahrheit sprechen zu lassen.

„Nun, was für andere Informationen nutzte Grindelwald, um dich zu manipulieren?“, fragt Präsidentin Picquery.

Dieses Mal kommen die Worte einfach, ohne Stottern. Sie lag richtig. Es ist so viel einfacher, als sich selbst zu verurteilen. „Er wusste, dass ich schwul bin.“

Er hört wie jemand scharf die Luft einzieht, doch er kann nicht sagen wer.

„Wie hat er das gegen dich verwendet?“, drängt die Präsidentin.

„Er sagte mir, dass er das auch ist und dass es für magische Personen nicht unnormal sei.“ Credence Stimme ist merkwürdig monoton, als er spricht. Es hallt in seinen Ohren wider, wie das Summen eines Geistes.

„Also benutzte er dein Verlangen, als normal zu gelten, um dir einen Anreiz zu bieten, den Obscurus zu finden?“

Credence schließt seine Augen. „Ja.“

Sie tritt zurück, offensichtlich zufrieden. „Nun, das bestätigt die Gerüchte über Grindelwalds Vorlieben. Das könnte noch nützlich sein.“

„Credence sollte an einen Ort gebracht werden, wo niemand seinen Zustand ausnutzen kann“, wirft Tina mit sorgenvoller Stimme ein.

„Graves, kümmern Sie sich darum“, weist Präsidentin Picquery ihn an. „Goldstein, Sie kommen mit mir.“

„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Frau Präsidentin, werde ich ihn zurück in mein Apartment bringen“, sagt Graves.

„Tun Sie, was Sie wollen“, sagt die Präsidentin gleichgültig und entlässt ihn mit diesen Worten.

Credence kann seine Augen nicht öffnen. Was auch immer ‚darum kümmern‘ bedeutet, er weiß, dass er es nicht schafft, aus dem Zentrum des MACUSA zu fliehen. Er fragt sich, ob es das wert ist, es zu versuchen, denn selbst wenn er es herausschaffen sollte, wäre er wieder von der Zauberwelt abgeschnitten. Sein altes Ich hätte es versucht und das lässt ihn darüber nachdenken, ob es sich nicht doch lohnen würde, nur um den Schatten dieses damaligen Jungen zu ärgern.

Eine Hand legt sich um seinen Oberarm und er wehrt sich nicht. Der Druck des Apparierens kommt und geht wieder, lässt ihn nicht atemloser als zuvor. Er wünscht sich, Präsidentin Picquery hätte ihn bei Tina gelassen. Sie hätte ihn vielleicht wenigstens allein fortgehen lassen.

Credence öffnet schließlich die Augen und sieht Graves Küche vor sich. Graves steht vor ihm, sein Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich. Sie starren einander in der Stille an. Credence gelingt es, den Augenkontakt mit dem Älteren zu halten. Sollte eine verletzende Bemerkung kommen, will er, dass Graves ihm dabei in die Augen schauen muss.

„Credence“, sagt Graves mit rauer Stimme. Er hat seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen, doch das muss nicht viel heißen. 

Credence sagt gar nichts, blickt nur hinter Graves, um abzuwägen, wie weit die Tür entfernt ist.

„Credence“, wiederholt Graves, als würde er erwarten, dass er etwas tut. Es reicht fast, um Credence zum Lachen zu bringen. Als Graves nicht die Antwort erhält, die er erwartet, greift er nach ihm.

Credence huscht rückwärts. Seine Augen schnellen im Raum umher, wie ein gefangenes Tier und er ergreift den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was er damit anstellen soll.

Graves zuckt zusammen, die Augen weit geöffnet. 

Credence fragt sich, ob er von ihm nicht erwartet hätte, einen Kampf zu beginnen.

„Credence“, sagt er noch einmal, seine Hand noch immer ausgestreckt.

„Hör auf meinen Namen zu sagen“, faucht Credence.

Ein trauriger Zug legt sich über Graves Gesicht. Er holt zitternd Luft und fragt: „Was fürchtest du, das ich dir jetzt antue?“

Was auch immer in dem Trank der Präsidentin war, zwingt ihn zu sprechen „Mich schlagen. Mich verfluchen. Was auch immer deine Welt mit Leuten wie mir macht.“

„Unsere Welt“, sagt Graves mit etwas wie verzweifeltem Nachdruck in seinen Augen, als müsste Credence verstehen. „Es ist unsere Welt, Credence, nicht meine.“

Credence schüttelt den Kopf. „Du hast gehört, was ich dort gesagt habe. Ich bin andersherum, ein Freak.“

„Oh, mein armer Junge“, seufzt Graves. Er tritt einen halben Schritt näher, als würde er gern noch näher kommen, doch er hält inne.

„Ich bin nicht unschuldig. Ich habe der Versuchung nicht widerstanden“, beharrt Credence fast schon verzweifelt, weil Graves nichts anderes tut, als ihm mit unglaublichem Mitgefühl in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich wollte das, was Grindelwald mir bot.“

Graves wankt einen Schritt zurück. Er stößt seinen Atem in einem stotternden Zischen aus und Credence kann nicht anders, als eine perverse Befriedigung darüber zu fühlen, dass er endlich eine Reaktion von dem Mann erhält. 

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich das frage, während du unter dem Einfluss eines Veritaserum stehst“, beginnt Graves, „Aber es ist wichtig, dass ich es weiß. Hat dich Grindelwald zu irgendetwas gezwungen?“

„Nein.“

„Hat Grindelwald versucht, dich zu irgendetwas zu zwingen?“

Credence versucht ‚nein‘ zu sagen, doch der Zaubertrank, der durch seinen Körper strömt, verwandelt das Wort, sobald es seine Lippen verlässt. „Ich weiß nicht.“

Graves streckt seine Hände aus, die Handflächen nach oben gerichtet, ein Angebot. „Ich werde dich niemals verletzen. Bitte, glaub mir. Du bist so kostbar für mich und du weißt es nicht einmal. Du erinnerst mich daran, dass es in dieser verdammten Welt auch noch gute Dinge gibt.“

„Wie kannst du das sagen?“, jammert Credence und schaut auf die dargebotenen Hände. 

„Nachdem…nachdem…was du weißt.“

„Es ist wahr, dass deine sexuelle Orientierung nicht gewöhnlich ist in unserer Welt ist, nicht mehr als in der der No-Majs. Es wird nicht…darüber gesprochen, zumindest nicht in den höheren Gesellschaftskreisen, doch genauso wenig werden solche Vorlieben durch unsere Gesetze verboten.“

Credence muss seine Augen schließen, als die Welt droht, vor seinen Augen zu kippen. Ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, nimmt er die noch immer ausgestreckten Hände von Graves und lässt sich zu einem Stuhl in der Küche führen.

„Ich dachte immer, dass ich am Ende das erhalte, was ich für meine Fehler verdiene“, sagt er mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Schuld lastet wie eine Fessel an ihm.

„Credence, nein, nein“, beteuert Graves. Er kniet sich vor ihn und legt eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Du hast nichts getan, um das, was er tat, zu verdienen.“

„Solange ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich nur Männer begehrt. Grindelwald hat das nicht verursacht.“ Credence schreckt vor seinem eigenen Schuldeingeständnis zurück, doch Graves soll sich keine Illusionen von ihm machen.

„Ich habe seine Küsse zugelassen. Ich wollte ihn auch.“

„Es würde keinen Unterschied machen, wenn du zugelassen hättest, dass er dich mit ins Bett nimmt.“, sagt Graves sanft. „Du wurdest missbraucht und das ist nicht deine Schuld.“

„Ich habe nicht…zugelassen, dass er mich mit in sein Bett nimmt, meine ich.“ Credence schaut hinunter auf den Boden, denn die Worte lassen die Hitze in sein Gesicht schießen. „Ich dachte…Zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass es sich so falsch anfühlt, weil es eine Sünde ist, doch ich schätze, dass ein Teil von mir spürte, dass der Mann nicht zu seinem Gesicht gehörte.“

Ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck zieht über Graves Gesicht bei der Bemerkung von Grindelwalds Erscheinung und Demütigung und Schuld überkommen Credence.

Egal wie nett Graves vielleicht ist, die Vorstellung, dass Credence solchen Kontakt mit seinem Körper hatte, selbst wenn es nur eine Kopie war, muss unangenehm, sogar abstoßend sein.

Anstatt das direkt anzusprechen, fragt Graves: „Möchtest du, dass ich dir lieber einen anderen Ort suche, wo du bleiben kannst? Jemand anderen, der dich die Zauberei lehrt? Das kann arrangiert werden.“

„Nein“, sagt Credence verzweifelt. „Aber wenn es dir lieber wäre, würde ich es verstehen.“

„Wie kannst du, nach allem, was ich gesagt habe, denken, dass ich möchte, dass du gehst?“, fragt Graves fast schon verärgert.

„Er hat die Gestalt deines Körpers angenommen. Egal wie unwissend, ich habe mit dem Körper eines unschuldigen Mannes eine Sünde begangen.“

„Schau mich an, Credence“, weist Graves ihn an und wartet. Er drückt die Hand, die noch immer von Credence umklammert wird.

Widerstrebend schaut Credence auf. In den flüssig braunen Augen findet er Trauer, Schmerz und Mitgefühl. 

„An dir ist nichts falsch“, sagt Graves langsam, einfühlend. „Die Dinge, die du fühlst, sind keine Sünde.“

Die Worte fallen wie eine Segnung über Credence. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen glaubt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Graves es ausgesprochen hat, lindert ein wenig die Wunde auf seinem Gewissen, die so lange offen lag.

„Du musst mir noch eine letzte Sache sagen, in Ordnung?“ Graves schluckt hart, ein Ausdruck der Schuld auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn du mich anschaust, siehst du ihn?“

„Nie“, sagt Credence und er braucht kein Veritaserum, um zu wissen, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

Graves steht auf, seine Knie knacken. „Komm“, sagt er und führt Credence an ihren noch immer ineinander gelegten Händen in das Wohnzimmer. Mit einer Hand gießt er etwas von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und setzt sich zusammen mit Credence aufs Sofa. Er lässt sich zurücksinken und tippt das Radio mit seinem Zauberstab an. Es ertönt die Stimme eines Mannes, der über die Einstellungen von Besen spricht. Er seufzt müde und dreht seinen Zauberstab, bis etwas Langsames und jazzartiges zu spielen beginnt. Offensichtlich zufrieden nimmt er einen großen Schluck.

„Wird Tina schlecht von mir denken?“, fragt Credence und spricht die Frage aus, über die er sich im Hinterkopf Sorgen gemacht hat.

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie schon viel zu lange Aurorin ist, um sich über solche Dinge Sorgen zu machen“, sagt Graves, „Wir sehen zu viele sonderbare Dinge im Laufe unserer Arbeit, um uns über sexuelle Vorlieben Gedanken zu machen, die niemanden verletzen. Ich vermute, sie ist mehr um dein Wohlergehen besorgt und den Schaden, den Grindelwald möglicherweise bei dir angerichtet hat, als um irgendein Interesse, das du an Männern hegst.“

Es so klar formuliert zu hören, so einfach, lässt etwas wie Erleichterung in Credence Brust anschwellen.

„Scotch?“, bietet Graves an und schwenkt das Glas vor ihm. Credence nimmt es und bemerkt auf einmal, dass er noch immer Graves Hand ein einem Todesgriff festhält. Schuldbewusst lässt er sie los und nimmt einen großen Schluck. Der Alkohol brennt weißglühend in seiner Kehle und er hustet einmal.

„Sachte.“, sagt Graves mit einem Lächeln.

Credence Augen begegnen seinem Blick und er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck, diesmal weniger, bevor er das Glas zurückreicht. 

Eine endlose Zeit vergeht so… die beiden teilen das Glas, während das Radio sanft im Hintergrund summt.

Credence nimmt den letzten Schluck und legt dabei seine Lippen absichtlich auf die Stelle, an der noch vor einem Moment Graves waren. Seine Welt dreht sich nur ein wenig. Der Alkohol hat seine Scham gemindert und zum ersten Mal gesteht er sich selbst ein, was er will, wen er will.

Er will Graves… nicht den blassen Schatten, den er vorher kannte, sondern den echten Mann, der warm an seiner Seite ist. Er will, was er nicht haben kann. Trotzdem weiß er, dass er nie nach mehr fragen wird; weiß, dass er niemals sein Glück erzwingen wird, nun, da er endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn akzeptiert.

Ohne die Entscheidung bewusst zu treffen, neigt sich Credence zur Seite. Er zieht seine Knie an seine Brust und legt seinen Kopf auf Graves Oberschenkel. Über ihm ertönt ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

Während ihm die Welt langsam entgleitet, verlieren sich Finger in seinem Haar. Es erstaunt ihn, dass Graves, nach allem was er weiß, noch immer bereit ist, ihn anzufassen. Credence glaubt, dass er vielleicht schon träumt… Graves Wärme neben und unter ihm, eine Hand entlang der Kurve seines Halses, die andere fährt durch sein Haar.

Ein tiefes Summen erfüllt das Zimmer, in rostigem Bariton und nicht im Takt des Radios. Es hört sich vertraut an, denkt Credence, bevor die Welt um ihn herum verblasst.

 

tbc


	6. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist es: Kapitel 6!!  
> Ich freue mich, eure Meinungen zum Kapitel zu lesen!  
> :)

_Graves‘ Hände berühren ihn, vorsichtig und zart und oh, so sanft…_  
  
 _Warme, raue Hände fahren langsam über seinen nackten Bauch, seine Brust, seinen Hals, mit quälender Langsamkeit_  
  
 _Heißer Atem an seinem Ohr, Verlangen in  seinem Unterleib…_  
  
 _„Mein süßer Junge, zerbrochener Junge“…_  
  
…und eine Stimme, die nicht Graves gehört.  
  
Credence schreckt auf, während sein Hals noch versucht, den Atemstoß heraus zu würgen, der in seinem Traum ein Schrei war. Er setzt sich auf und fährt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Die Laken sind zu Seite getreten, als hätte er versucht sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien in dem Versuch Grindelwald zu entkommen.  
  
Er atmet tief ein und versucht die verwirrte Reaktion seines Körpers auf den Traum zu besänftigen. Sein Nachthemd ist von kaltem Schweiß durchnässt und er ist halb steif in seinen dünnen Baumwollhosen.  
  
Er stellt sich auf die wackeligen Beine und geht zum Kleiderschrank. Mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel zieht er sich neue Schlafsachen an.   
  
Es ist eine Woche vergangen, seit Graves die Wahrheit über ihn herausgefunden hat…eine Woche, in der er zaubern und lesen gelernt hat, eine Woche, in der sie die meisten Mahlzeiten gemeinsam gegessen haben, eine Woche, in der sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hat.  
  
Sie sind in einen einfachen Rhythmus verfallen, Lesen am Morgen und Zaubern am Abend. An den meisten Tagen nimmt Graves ihn an ihm fremde Orte in der Stadt zum Mittagessen mit. An manchen Tagen sind die Restaurants magisch und es gibt Konfekt überzogen mit Süßigkeiten, die im Mund zischen und platzen. An anderen sind sie einfach derart vornehm, dass es sich für Credence auch so wie Magie anfühlt.   
  
Graves spricht die Dinge, die Credence gestanden hat, nie an. Seine flüchtigen Berührungen haben nicht aufgehört, seine warmen Berührungen sich nicht verändert. Alles in allem, scheint er vollkommen unbesorgt und sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, dass Credence Gefühle ihm gegenüber hegen könnte, viel weniger, dass es etwas viel Größeres ist, etwas viel Unaussprechlicheres.   
  
Credences Uhr zeigt an, dass es nach zwei Uhr am Morgen ist. Langsam tapst er in die Küche, denn er will nicht wieder ins Bett zurückkehren und sich den Geistern seines Unterbewusstseins stellen. Zu seiner Überraschung fällt Licht durch den Türrahmen von Graves Zimmer.   
  
Er will sich gerade in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen, um Graves nicht zu stören, doch als er einen Schritt zurücktritt, fällt sein Gewicht auf eine der quietschenden Dielen. Ein schrilles Quieken durchbricht die Nacht und er schließt seine Augen wie im Gebet.  
  
„Credence?“, fragt Graves‘ Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Credence stößt den Atem, den er angehalten hat, aus. Er hatte gehofft, er sei unbemerkt geblieben.  
  
„Ich bin es“, bringt er hervor. Er lehnt sich in den offenen Türrahmen ohne die Schwelle zu überqueren, doch weit genug, dass Graves ihn sehen kann. Graves‘ Zimmer ist dem Rest seines Apartments ziemlich ähnlich, warm und prächtig und umrahmt von Bücherregalen.  
  
Graves sieht ihn über ein Buch hinweg an, eine dünne schwarzumrandete Brille auf der Nase. Ein leeres Scotch Glas steht auf seinem Nachttisch. „Was lässt dich zu dieser Stunde wach sein?“  
  
„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen“, sagt Credence und fühlt sich dreist bei seinen Worten. Leise fügt er hinzu: „Ich hatte einen Traum.“  
  
„Ah“, sagt Graves und diese einfache Silbe vermittelt so viel Verständnis. Er klopft auf die Decke neben sich. „Komm. Setz dich. Wir können unseren schlafenden Geistern für eine Weile gemeinsam entgehen.“  
  
Langsame Schritte tragen Credence bis an die Bettkante. Unelegant klettert er hinauf, seine Gliedmaßen zu lang und die Ellenbogen zu spitz. Dann setzt er sich, die Knie an seine Brust gezogen und mit einem schicklichen Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Du trägst…“, beginnt er zaghaft und macht eine vage Bewegung, um auf die Brille zu deuten, die auf Graves‘ Nase sitzt.  
  
„Hm? Oh, die“, Graves rückt die Brille zurecht, als hätte er vergessen, dass sie da ist. „Ich brauche sie nur zum Lesen und auch dann nicht immer.“  
  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, sagt Credence.  
  
„Das tut fast niemand.“ Er richtet einen Finger auf Credence. „Und wehe, du erzählst Goldstein davon. Sie wird darauf bestehen, dass ich sie bei jeder Gelegenheit trage und ich bin noch nicht bereit, so alt zu sein.“  
  
Credence tut so als würde, er seine Lippen wie ein Reißverschluss zuziehen und bringt damit ein Lächeln auf Graves Gesicht.  
  
Credence kommt etwas in den Sinn. „Darf ich fragen, wie alt du bist?“  
  
„Neununddreißig, seit drei Monaten“, sagt Graves.  
  
Credence unterdrückt ein Zittern. Vor drei Monaten wurde Graves in einem Raum ohne Licht gefangen gehalten. „Das tut mir Leid“, sagt er ohne nachzudenken.  
  
„Fast vierzig zu sein, ist gar nicht so schlimm“, sagt Graves mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meinte.“  
  
Graves seufzt und lässt die Maske fallen. „Mir war nicht einmal klar, dass mein Geburtstag war, bevor du mich da rausgeholt hast. Bei allem was ich wusste, hätte ich dort fünf Monate oder fünf Jahre sein können.“  
  
Eine Gänsehaut läuft Credence Wirbelsäule hinab und das nicht nur wegen der kalten Nachtluft. Er umarmt seine Knie noch enger und versucht, den Schauer zu verdrängen. Graves muss es trotzdem bemerkt haben, denn er sagt: „Weißt du, du kannst unter die Decke kommen, wenn dir kalt ist.“  
  
Credence will ablehnen - es ist eine zu intime Geste, zu sehr, wie das, nach dem er sich sehnt -, doch die Kälte und Vernunft und eine Spur von Verlangen gewinnen die Oberhand.  
  
Er schlüpft unter die Decke, die sogar noch weicher ist, als seine eigene. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre.  
  
„Was liest du?“, fragt er, um sich selbst von der Wärme, die Graves neben ihm ausstrahlt, abzulenken.  
  
„Oscar Wilde“, sagt Graves und neigt das Buch, sodass Credence den Deckel sehen kann. Credence hat keine Ahnung, wer das ist, doch das sagt er lieber nicht. Wie immer liefert Graves ihm die Antwort, ohne dass er ihn danach fragen muss. „Er ist ein No-Maj Stückeschreiber und eine der großartigsten geistreichen Stimmen seiner Zeit.“   
  
Credence nickt verstehend.  
  
„Außerdem“, fügt Graves mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinzu, „war er genauso verschroben und schwul wie jeder andere Mann in der heutigen Zeit.“   
  
Credence verschluckt sich an der Luft, die er gerade eingezogen hat. „Was?“  
  
Graves brummt nachdenklich. „Zu seinen Lebzeiten war er dafür bekannt, die Grenzen der glaubwürdigen Widerlegbarkeit bis zum Äußersten auszudehnen. Letztendlich teilte er jedoch das Bett mit dem falschen Aristokraten und ihm wurde auf dem Höhepunkt seines Ruhms der gerichtliche Prozess gemacht.“  
  
„W-was meinst du mit, er…er teilte das Bett mit dem falschen Aristokraten?“, fragt Credence, während Hitze in seine Wangen steigt.   
  
„Der Vater seines Liebhabers war ein Marquis, der Wildes Affäre mit seinem Sohn nicht gut aufnahm. Ruhm kann dich nicht vor allem schützen.“  
  
„Ich-ich verstehe“, sagt Credence, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht tut. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles, weil sie so unbekümmert über solche Themen sprechen. „Was schrieb er für Theaterstücke?“  
  
„Vor allem Komödien voller Wortspiele, obwohl seine Dramen ebenfalls Meisterwerke sind“, sagt Graves. „Ich habe seinen einzigen Roman gelesen, der – lass mich dir das sagen – wenn irgendjemand seine Neigung zu Männern bezweifelt hat, dann hat der Roman die Zweifel höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelöscht.“  
  
„Es hört sich…interessant an“, bringt Credence hervor, während seine Stimme eine Oktave höher steigt.  
  
Graves wirft ihm einen verschlagenen Blick zu. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir etwas daraus vorlese?“  
  
Credence möchte innbrünstig ja sagen, so neugierig ist er, doch er weiß, dass es eine schreckliche Idee ist. Graves‘ Stimme, die sich um solch einen Roman hüllt, während Credence neben ihm im Bett sitzt: Damit ist eine Katastrophe vorprogrammiert. Deshalb schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Ich-ich könnte dich nicht um so etwas bitten.“  
  
„Nun komm“, sagt Graves. „Du kannst mich um alles bitten.“  
  
Nein, denkt Credence, das kann er nicht. Doch stattdessen darüber zu streiten, sagt er ehrlich: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich schon bereit bin so etwas zu hören.“  
  
Graves nickt langsam, als würde er verstehen. „Dann eines seiner Stücke, The Importance of Being Earnest.“  
  
Diesmal stimmt Credence mit einem kurzen „Okay“ zu. Wenn das Stück auf einer öffentlichen Bühne aufgeführt wurde, kann es sicherlich nichts beinhalten, das zu unerhört ist.  
  
Also lehnt er sich zurück, während Graves durch die Seiten seines Buches blättert.  
  
„Haben Sie gehört, was ich gespielt habe, Lane?“, beginnt Graves mit einem britischen Akzent, bevor er seine Stimme verstellt und sagt: „Ich hielt es für unhöflich zu lauschen, Sir.“  
  
Credence hört gespannt zu, wie Graves liest und seine Stimme sich mit jeder Figur etwas verändert. Das gibt Credence den Vorwand, sein Gesicht näher zu betrachten, ohne bemerkt zu werden…die dunklen Ringe unter seinen leuchtenden Augen, das Grau in seinem Haar, dass er ohne die übliche Pomade frei trägt, seine Bartstoppeln, die einen leichten Schatten auf seinem Gesicht bilden.  
  
Credence bemerkt, wie er laut über den Witz und die Wortspiele der Geschichte lacht und die feinen Weisheiten entdeckt, die unter dem Humor versteckt sind.  
  
Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass der Mann, der dies schrieb, wie er war. Zum allerersten Mal sieht Credence die Möglichkeit, dass Männer wie er mehr sind als Taugenichtse, die nie dazu bestimmt waren, in ihrem Leben irgendetwas zu erreichen.  
  
Ab einem bestimmten Punkt, merkt er, wie er immer tiefer unter die Decke sinkt, seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legt und Graves durch seine halbgeschlossenen Augen betrachtet. Er beginnt weg zu driften, nur um wieder ruckartig in den Wachzustand zu zucken.  
  
Er setzt sich wieder gerade hin, da er sich nicht aufdrängen möchte, doch er bemerkt, dass eine von Graves‘ Händen wieder einmal ihren Weg in seine Haare gefunden hat. Also bleibt er. Er bleibt und genießt Graves neben sich, den Wechsel seiner Stimme, die Wärme der Geschichte.  
  
Er erinnert sich nicht daran, eingeschlafen zu sein.  
  
Er erinnert sich nicht daran, geträumt zu haben.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Credence allein in Graves‘ Bett auf. Für einen langen Moment bewegt er sich nicht. Er liegt da ruhig und warm und sicher, umhüllt von Graves‘ Geruch. Er möchte so für immer bleiben, doch sein Körper läuft Gefahr, zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm dieser Moment gefällt. Nach Graves‘ Freundlichkeit und unerschrockener Akzeptanz fühlt sich das wie Verrat an, deshalb zwingt er sich, aufzustehen.  
  
Vorsichtig macht er das Bett, bevor er in die Küche tapst. Graves sitzt schon angezogen am Tisch mit einem Kaffee in der einen Hand, die Zeitung in der anderen. Er sieht auf, als Credence den Raum betritt und das leichte Lächeln auf seinem Mund bildet einen starken Kontrast zu den erschöpften Falten, die seine Augen umgeben.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern Nacht eingeschlafen bin“, sagt Credence.  
  
„Ich dachte, dass wäre eigentlich der Sinn gewesen“, erwidert Graves.  
  
„In deinem Bett, meine ich.“  
  
Graves winkt ab. „Es ist groß genug für uns beide.“  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund lässt ihn diese Aussage mehr als alles andere erröten. Es hört sich fast wie eine Einladung an.   
  
Er verwirft diesen Gedanken und geht zum Herd, um sich etwas Kaffee einzuschenken. Heute nimmt er sich Sahne dazu, ohne sich dabei schuldig zu fühlen.  
  
Gerade als er sich an den Tisch setzen will, hallt ein Klopf Klopf Klopf durch das Apartment.  
  
Graves schluckt seinen Kaffee herunter und zeigt auf das Fenster hinter ihm. „Kannst du das bitte annehmen.“  
  
Credence nickt und tritt an das Fenster, unsicher was er annehmen soll, bis er eine große grau und schwarz gefiederte Eule sieht, die sich auf dem Fensterbrett niedergelassen hat.  
  
Er zuckt zusammen, als der Vogel ihn mit unheimlich intelligenten Augen anschaut und noch zweimal an die Scheibe klopft.  
  
Er öffnet das Fenster und der kräftige Vogel hopst mit einem Papier, das er mit seinem Schnabel umklammert, hinein. Die Eule schreit mit Nachdruck und bietet ihm das Blatt Papier an.   
  
Sprachlos nimmt es Credence an. Bevor er jedoch die Gelegenheit hat, es sich richtig anzuschauen, schlägt die Eule mit ihren Flügeln, als wolle sie seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Er möchte eine Belohnung. Die sind in dem Glas neben dem Fenster“, sagt Graves vom Tisch aus. „Er wird zulassen, dass du ihn streichelst. Tina verwöhnt den kleinen faulen Bastard.“  
  
Credence nimmt einen braunen Pellet aus dem entsprechenden Glas und streckt seine Hand vorsichtig aus. Die Eule pickt es ihm ohne Zögern aus der Hand und schuhut zufrieden.   
  
Langsam und vorsichtig, streckt Credence seine Finger aus, um über die gesprenkelten Federn zu streichen. Als sich die Eule in seine Berührung schmiegt, legt er seine ganze Handfläche auf ihren Kopf.  
  
„Hallo“, murmelt er.  
  
Er erhält ein sanftes Schuh-huh als Antwort.  
  
Ma hatte ihm niemals ein Haustier erlaubt…Wieso sich darum sorgen, wenn sie keine Seele besitzen, sagte sie.  
  
Doch nun, wo er die Intelligenz und das Verständnis in den Augen des Vogels sieht, glaubt er keinen Moment, dass diese Kreatur seelenlos ist.   
  
„Sein Name ist Apollo“, sagt Graves und dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl, um ihn zu beobachten.  
  
„Hallo, Apollo“, wispert Credence, „Mein Name ist Credence.“  
  
Die Eule schreit erneut als Antwort, bevor sie durch den Raum fliegt, um sich auf Graves Schulter zu setzen. Graves ignoriert ihn für die Dauer eines weiteren Schluckes Kaffee und Apollo knabbert an seinem Ohr.   
  
„Au!“, sagt Graves, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckt und über seine Federn krault. „Schon gut, schon gut. Du willst eine Antwort, ich verstehe schon. Kann ich vielleicht den Brief sehen, Credence?“  
  
Credence reicht ihm den Umschlag und kann nur „An die Mister Graves & Barebone“ lesen.   
  
Graves fährt mit seinem Finger unter das Siegel aus Wachs und entfaltet ein Blatt Papier. Seine Augen fliegen in rasender Geschwindigkeit darüber, bevor er zu Credence aufschaut.  
  
„Tina möchte wissen, ob wir heute für ein frühes Abendessen mit ihr empfänglich seien“, sagt Graves. „Sie scheint die Vorstellung zu haben, dass wir beide nach den Ereignissen letzter Woche traumatisiert sind und wird wohl auch nichts Anderes glauben, solange sie uns nicht mit eigenen Augen sieht.“  
  
Credence kann ein kleines Lachen zurückhalten, denn das hört sich in der Tat sehr nach Tina an. „Das würde ich gerne tun“, sagt er.  
  
„Dann steht es fest“, sagt Graves. Er geht zum Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raumes, beginnt in verschiedenen Schubladen zu graben und sieht währenddessen immer frustrierter aus.   
  
„Dieser Wichser hat all meine guten Federkiele genommen.“  
  
Credence entkommt bei Graves empörten Gesichtsausdruck ein prustendes Lachen.  
  
Graves seufzt, nimmt stattdessen einen Bleistift und kritzelt hastig etwas auf die Rückseite von Tinas Brief, bevor er diesen an Apollo zurückgibt.  
  
„Tina“, sagt Graves langsam zu der Eule. „Diesmal kein Halt für Leckereien.“  
  
Apollo plustert seine Federn auf, als wäre er genauso empört wie Graves.  
  
Plötzlich kommt Credence der Gedanke, dass die beiden sich nicht unähnlich sehen, beide stolz und mit grauen Stellen.  
  
Apollo hebt ab und Graves schließt das Fenster mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. „Er wird für Ratten Halt machen. Diese Eule kommt immer zu spät. In der Nähe des Restaurants gibt es einen Buchladen, wo ich noch Federkiele bekommen kann, während wir warten. Ich werde auch schauen, ob sie vielleicht einige Schreib- und Zauberspruchbücher für Anfänger für dich haben“, fügt er gedankenverloren hinzu.  
  
Credence nickt, immer noch unfähig seinen Mund zu öffnen, aus Angst, dass er Graves mit einer Eule vergleichen wird. Es scheint, als könnte er das Bild vor seinen Augen nicht abschütteln.  
  
Etwas später kommen sie am Pendragon Square an. Credence wird immer besser darin, über das Floh-Pulver und Apparieren zu reisen, ohne zu stolpern.  
  
Graves führt ihn zu einem Geschäft namens Inked & Bound. Im Inneren wird jeder freie Platz von hohen Bücherregalen eingenommen, die vor farbenprächtiger Bücher fast zu platzen scheinen.  
  
Graves bleibt vor einer Auslage stehen, die Tinte in unzähligen Farben präsentiert. Er wählt eine Flasche Königsblau und drei Federkiele, bevor er vor den Ladentisch tritt.  
  
Die Frau an der Kasse hat ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und ist in ein Buch vertieft.  
  
Graves räuspert sich. „Entschuldigung.“  
  
Die junge Frau fährt zusammen. „Ja?“, fragt sie und schiebt die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht, als sie sich zu ihnen umdreht. „Oh, Auror Graves!“  
  
„Mrs. Spenton“, sagt Graves ausdruckslos, doch Credence glaubt Schock in seinen Augen zu erkennen.   
  
„Auror Graves“, wiederholt sie blinzelnd.  
  
„Jetzt Direktor, ehrlich gesagt“, korrigiert er.  
  
„Sie haben eine Beförderung bekommen?“, fragt die junge Frau, während etwas, dass Credence nicht wirklich gefällt, in ihren Augen aufblitzt. Sie ist um einige Jahre älter als er, aber immer noch jünger als Graves.   
  
Ihr Tonfall besitzt die ungelenke Mundart von jemandem der fein klingen möchte – und versagt, denkt Credence gemein.  
  
„Vor einer Weile“, sagt Graves. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie aus Australien zurück.“  
  
„Ja, ja. Die Dinge sind nicht wie geplant verlaufen.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid das zu hören“, sagt er und sieht absolut nicht überrascht aus. „Es war eine vielversprechende Verlobung.“  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, tut sie sein Beileid ab. Sie lehnt sich auf eine Weise auf den Ladentisch, die selbst Credence als verführerisch erkennt. Etwas Neues und Besitzergreifendes breitet sich in Credence Brust aus. Sie blickt ihn an und wird stutzig. „Ist das Ihr Sohn?“  
  
Bevor Credence seine Stimme finden kann, um Nein zu sagen, legt Graves einen Arm um seine Schultern. „In der Tat. Er ist vor kurzem von seinem Auslandsstudium zurückgekommen. Credence, das ist Shelly Spenton. Shelly, das ist Credence Graves.“  
  
Die Worte erwärmen etwas in Credence, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hat, was geschieht. „Hallo“, sagt er.  
  
„Merlins Bart“, sagt sie mit Verblüffung in ihrer Stimme. „Und Ian sagte immer, du wärest nicht die Sorte Mann, die heiratet.“  
  
Graves wechselt das Thema, bevor die Unterhaltung weiter in gefährlichere Gebiete abdriften kann. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Anfänger- oder Förderbücher über Magie?“  
  
Shelly blinzelt durch ihre Brille hindurch und schaut zu Credence. „Oh, natürlich“, sagt sie, als wäre ihr gerade etwas klargeworden, „Hier entlang.“  
  
Sie wedelt mit ihrer Hand und kommt um den Ladentisch herum, um sie in den hintersten Teil des Ladens zu führen. Credence Augen wandern über die Titel, die er kaum lesen kann, doch Graves Gesicht verdunkelt sich sofort.  
  
„Ich meinte nicht für Squibs“, presst er hinaus.  
  
„Aber er ist doch ein Squib, oder nicht?“, fragt sie, „Deshalb habe ich Sie noch nie mit ihm hier gesehen.“  
  
„Mrs. Spenton“, sagt Graves in einem betont kontrollierten Tonfall. „Die Graves Linie hat noch nie einen Squib hervorgebracht und Credence ist ganz sicher nicht der erste.“  
  
Shelly hält besänftigend ihre Hände hoch, „Kein Problem.“  
  
Graves Gesicht beginnt sich in einen wirklich besorgniserregenden Rotton zu färben und Credence spricht, bevor er irgendwas aus der Wut heraus sagt: „Ich habe die meiste Zeit meiner Jugend in Europa gelebt, deshalb habe ich keine richtige Zaubererausbildung erlangt“, lügt er. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob so eine Sache in der Welt der Zauberer plausibel ist. Trotzdem, Shelly scheint ihm zu glauben.  
  
Fünf Minuten und drei Bücher später, treten Credence und Graves wieder auf die Straße.  
  
„Sie wird jetzt denken, dass ich ein schrecklicher Vater bin, weil ich nicht dafür gesorgt habe, dass dein Name auf der Ilvermorny Liste steht“, klagt Graves.  
  
„Wieso hast du ihr überhaupt gesagt, dass ich dein Sohn bin?“  
  
„Ich bin in Panik geraten.“ Ein gequälter Ausdruck fliegt über Graves Gesicht, „Sie ist die Schwester von jemandem, den ich…ein alter Bekannter. Sie ist eine nette Frau, aber…“  
  
„Sie will gut heiraten“, beendet Credence seinen Satz.  
  
Grave schaut ihn überrascht an. „Ja.“  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht naiv, aber ich bin nicht blind“, sagt Credence. „Sie sah aus, als wollte sie dich auf der Stelle heiraten, als du von der Beförderung gesprochen hast.“  
  
„Das ist genau mein Problem“, sagt Graves finster. „Ich ziehe jemanden vor, der mich für meine unheimlich verschmuste Persönlichkeit will, anstatt für mein Einkommen. Und das wird mit keinem der beiden Spenton Zwillinge passieren. Die beiden sehen eine Kreditkarte anstatt eines Mannes.“  
  
„Darf ich fragen…“, beginnt Credence. „Wieso sprechen die Menschen über Squibs, als seien sie etwas Beschämendes?“  
  
„Squibs…werden oft als Versagen der Blutlinie angesehen“, sagt Graves vorsichtig.  
  
„Aber haben No-Majs nicht auch manchmal magische Nachkommen? Würde das Gegenteil nicht auch Sinn machen?“  
  
„Nicht ganz. Weißt du, Squibs haben immer noch genug Magie, um Wesenheiten zu sehen, die für Nichtmagische unsichtbar sind und werden von No-Maj-Vertreibungszaubern nicht hinters Licht geführt. Also wenn das Gegenteil wahr wäre und sie genau wie die von No-Maj geborenen Zauberer wären, wären Jahre der Vorurteile gegenüber von No-Maj Geborenen bestätigt.“  
  
„Weil es bedeuten würde, dass ihre Magie nicht so stark ist“, schlussfolgert Credence.  
  
„Genau“, stimmt Graves zu. „Squibs haben immer noch ein wenig Magie, doch nicht genug, um irgendwas damit zu machen. Nur wenige schaffen es weiter als das erste oder zweite Schuljahr.“  
  
„Du wurdest fast wahnsinnig, als sie glaubte, dass dein Kind einer sein könnte“, sagt Credence leise.  
  
Etwas Beschämtes und Trauriges fährt über Graves Gesicht, „Auch, wenn ich versuche, es nicht zu sein, ich bin immer noch ein Produkt meiner Generation. Ich habe versucht, die Vorurteile und den Stolz zu verbannen, doch einige sind noch immer da.“  
  
„Sie…sie dachte, dass du mich verborgen gehalten hast, weil ich ein Squib war“, sagt Credence. Er weiß nicht, wie er fragen soll, ob es war ist, ob Graves ein solches Kind von dieser magischen Welt fernhalten würde, so wie er selbst beinahe ferngehalten wurde.  
  
Graves bleibt stehen. „So etwas würde ich niemandem antun…nicht dir und nicht irgendeinem Kind. Trotzdem kommt ein solches Verhalten leider vor, vor allem unter Reinblütern.“  
  
„Das ist es was du bist, richtig? Ein Reinblut.“  
  
„Die Graves Familien Linie ist reinblütig, ja. Doch um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie ist es nur nominal“, sagt Graves, „Jeder weiß, dass es nahezu keine richtigen Reinblüter in Amerika gibt. Es gab von Anfang an so wenige von uns, dass wir vor lauter Inzucht kaum einen Zauberstab halten könnten, wenn die alten Linien auf reines Blut geachtet hätten. Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb der Blutstatus hier im Vergleich zu Europa so wenig Bedeutung hat.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht, obwohl, bin ich…reinblütig“, sagt Credence und schafft es nicht, eine Frage daraus zu machen.  
  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht“, antwortet Graves. „Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass du ein Halbblut bist…das Kind gemischter Abstammung.“  
  
Credence schaut auf den Bürgersteig hinunter. Es ist komisch. Es hat sich immer so angefühlt, als wären so viele Menschen auf der Welt, die irgendwie besser als er waren, doch er hatte nie seine Abstammung als ein Grund dafür in Betracht gezogen. Sicher, Ma hatte ihm freiheraus klargemacht, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Bastard war, doch die Umstände seiner Geburt  waren nie entscheidend für seinen gegenwärtigen Zustand  gewesen…ein erbärmlicher, von Armut gezeichneter Waise, der von einer fanatischen Frau aufgenommen wurde.  
  
„Credence, du bist nicht weniger wert, als jeder andere Zauberer, nur wegen deiner Herkunft“, sagt Graves.  
  
Credence schaut ihn an. Graves schaut unwohl drein, als wäre das etwas, dass er nicht gewohnt ist, zu diskutieren.   
  
Credence kann den nagenden Gedanken nicht von sich schieben, dass, selbst wenn Graves nun glaubt, was er selbst sagt, er nicht immer dieser Überzeugung gewesen ist.  
  
„Wir sind da“, sagt Graves. Er führt ihn in ein Restaurant wie jedes andere, etwas feiner vielleicht, als die in denen Credence bisher war, aber trotzdem ein gewöhnliches Restaurant.  
  
Gewöhnlich. Das ist es, bis eine unmenschlich schöne Frau mit spitzen zulaufenden Zähnen fragt, ob sie eine Reservierung haben.  
  
Graves schaut über ihre Schulter und sieht sie nicht wirklich an, als er sagt: „Auf Graves“  
  
„Exzellent“, sagt sie mit einem scharfen Lächeln. „Sie sind die ersten, die eintreffen.“  
  
„Verdammte Eule“, murmelt Graves leise, als sie sie zu einem Tisch führt. Er nimmt neben Credence Platz, was eine Veränderung von ihrer üblichen Sitzordnung beim Essen darstellt.  
  
„Ihr Kellner kommt in Kürze.“ Die Frau schenkt Credence ein wohlwollendes Lächeln und für einen Moment ist er von ihrem faszinierenden Leuchten überwältigt.  
  
Es ist keine Anziehungskraft, nicht wirklich…eher wie eine Verzauberung.  
  
Er beobachtet wie sie geht, bis Graves seinen Kopf sanft mit zwei Fingern wegdreht.  
  
„Halb-Veela, Halb- … Nun, ich weiß gar nicht was noch. Wassermensch, wahrscheinlich“, sagt er lächelnd, als Credence sich selbst aus seiner Benommenheit schüttelt, „Ihr Name ist Alanna…auch bekannt als Sirene und eine der besten Köche in Manhatten. Du bist vielleicht nicht an Frauen interessiert, doch du wirst jeder ihrer Launen folgen, wenn du nicht aufpasst.“  
  
Credence räuspert sich. „Wie kommt es, dass du nicht von ihr beeinflusst wirst?“  
  
„Oh, das werde ich“, schmunzelt Graves. „Denk einfach daran, dass sie deine Kehle mit ihren Zähnen herausreißen könnte und es wird helfen.“  
  
Bevor Credence darauf richtig antworten kann, gibt die Glocke über der Tür ein angenehmes Ding von sich.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Tina außer Atem, halb joggend durch das Restaurant.  
  
Eine weitere Frau, die weitaus eleganter in ihrem Auftreten ist, folgt ihr.  
  
„Apollo ist wieder verloren gegangen.“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Graves langsam. „Apollo hat für Essen angehalten. Du solltest diesen Vogel wirklich ausstopfen und es beenden.“  
  
„Du betest ihn an und das weißt du“, sagt Tina, bevor sie sich zu der anderen Frau dreht, „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich Queenie mitgebracht habe. Wir waren zusammen unterwegs, als Apollo uns gefunden hat.“  
  
„Du weißt, dass Queenie nie stört.“ Graves wirft ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu, doch so schön die neue Frau auch ist, da ist nichts Laszives darin, nur platonische Zuneigung.  
  
„So ein Charmeur, genau wie deine Schwester“, sagt die erdbeerblonde Frau, als sie sitzt.  
  
Credence wundert sich darüber. Graves hat nie eine Schwester erwähnt, doch dann vermutet er, dass es wohl nie aufgekommen ist.  
  
„Oh, ich war ein paar Jahre unter den Graves Geschwistern in Ilvermorny“, sagt sie und schaut Credence direkt an. „Queenie Goldstein.“   
  
Sie hält ihm ihre Hand hin und Credence ergreift sie langsam.  
  
„Credence“, sagt er, ohne seinen Nachnamen auszusprechen. Irgendwie fühlt sich das nicht mehr richtig an. Er denkt daran, wie er Credence Graves genannt wurde, doch schiebt den Gedanken fort, bevor er sich darin verliert.  
  
Er macht sich keine Illusionen…da ist nichts Väterliches in dem was er möchte und etwas Anderes in Betracht zu ziehen ist einfach nur albern.  
  
Queenie versteckt mit ihrer Hand ein Kichern und schaut zu Tina. „Du hast mich nicht davor gewarnt, wie hinreißend er ist.“  
  
Tina seufzt. „Schön dich wiederzusehen, Credence. Ich hoffe, dir ist es gut ergangen. Kleine Warnung, meine Schwester ist eine Legilimentikerin ohne jeglichen Drang das zu kontrollieren.“  
  
„Ich versuche es“, sagt Queenie. „Es funktioniert nur nie. Stell dir vor, die Gedanken von Menschen würden in deinen Kopf schießen, als würden sie sie dir zuflüstern.“  
  
Credence wird ganz flau im Magen. Diese Frau kann seine Gedanken lesen. Sie hat alles gehört, was er bis jetzt gedacht hat…jeden unanständigen Gedanken, den er für Graves hegt.  
  
Queenie lehnt sich herüber, um seine Hand zu tätscheln. „Oh, du hast nichts zu befürchten. Ich verurteile niemanden. Ich habe schon alles Mögliche gehört. Außerdem hast du die unschuldigsten Gedanken, die ich je bei einem erwachsenen Mann gehört habe.“  
  
Graves kichert schamlos in sein Wasserglas. Tina zuckt leicht zusammen und er grunzt vor Schmerz.  
  
Credence ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn gerade unter dem Tisch getreten hat. Es hilft nicht dabei, die Röte, die sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, zu mindern. Er schaut auf die Karte vor ihm hinunter und bemerkt, dass er noch weniger als sonst lesen kann. Selbst die Worte, die er ihm Kopf aussprechen kann, ergeben für ihn keinen Sinn.  
  
Er fragt sich, ob er einfach auf irgendeines der Gerichte zeigen kann, wenn der Kellner kommt. Oder einfach der Bestellung von jemand anderem folgt.  
  
„Magst du Pasta oder Fisch?“, fragt Queenie und wirft ihm ein sanftes Lächeln zu. Bevor er antworten kann, sagt sie: „Ein Pasta-Mann. Versuch die Fettuccini flutterby“, sie tippt mit einem schick manikürten Fingernagel auf die Karte.  
  
„Dankeschön“, sagt Credence und ist froh, dass ihm die Demütigung erspart bleibt, die gekommen wäre, wenn Tina herausgefunden hätte, dass er nicht lesen kann.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln wandert über Graves Lippen, als er sich seiner eigenen Karte zuwendet. Tina schüttelt ihren Kopf und sagt gedankenverloren: „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich vorher schon mal lächeln gesehen habe, zumindest nicht echt. Was ist nur mit dir los?“  
  
Graves sieht sie an und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Kann ein Mann nicht glücklich sein über die Aussicht von echtem Essen nach Monaten des Hungerns und der Folter?“  
  
Tina schaut auf ihre eigene Karte hinunter. „Eines Tages wird das nicht mehr funktionieren“, sagt sie mit trockener leiernder Stimme.  
  
„Was?“, fragt er unschuldig.  
  
„Du, wie du unangenehme Fakten über deine Gefangenschaft auf die Leute schmeißt, damit sie aufhören zu reden.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt er zu. „Aber dann wird es einige neue unangenehme Wahrheiten geben mit denen man jeden ablenken kann.“  
  
Ein Kellner kommt an ihren Tisch und hält den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, mit dem er vier Wassergläser in der Luft schweben lässt.  
  
Credence bestellt Queenies Empfehlung ohne einen Zwischenfall. Der kleine Erfolg löst den nervösen Knoten in seinem Magen auf.  
  
Er fragt sich, ob sie auch Graves Gedanken hören kann und versucht sofort seine Neugierde zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht hören“, sagt Queenie und sieht nicht so aus, als würde es sie stören. „Du wirst nicht der Direktor der magischen Strafverfolgung, wenn irgendein alter Legilimentiker in deinen Kopf gelangt.“  
  
„Du bist kaum irgendein Legilimentiker, Queenie“, sagt Graves.  
  
„Ach du. Du bist viel zu nett.“  
  
„Du bist neben Credence wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, die das jemals sagt“, sagt Graves und sieht von dem Kompliment etwas aufgewühlt aus.  
  
Unaufgefordert kehren Credence Gedanken zu seinem vorherigen Vergleich von Graves und Apollo. Er kann nicht anders, als sich Graves als Eule vorzustellen, mit vor Unbehagen aufgeplusterten Federn.  
  
Queenie lacht laut auf. „Du bist lustig…Du weißt es nicht, aber du bist lustig.“  
  
Credence errötet. „Bringt es dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten? Wenn du die Gedanken von Menschen hörst, meine ich.“  
  
Tina kichert und Queenie winkt gleichgültig ab. „Immer“, sagt sie. „Du hast nicht viele Freunde, wenn du genau hören kannst, warum sie mit dir befreundet sein wollen.“  
  
Credence schaut zu Boden. Es tut ihm leid, es angesprochen zu haben.   
  
„Kein Grund sich schuldig zu fühlen“, tut sie seine Bedenken ab. „Es bedeutet auch, dass die Freunde, die ich habe, gute, wahre Freunde sind. Aufrichtigkeit überwiegt Quantität jeden Tag.“  
  
Ihr Essen kommt auf Tellern, wie sie Credence nie zuvor gesehen hat. Er muss sich noch daran gewöhnen, nicht in Stille zu essen, doch Queenie scheint das nicht zu kümmern. Sie beantwortet einfach alles, was durch seinen Kopf flitzt.   
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung spricht sie seine andauernde Sorge über Blutlinien nicht an und komischerweise hat er sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt, mit jemandem zu sprechen, ausgenommen von Graves.  
  
„Aw, Dankeschön“, sagt Queenie lächelnd.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass ist die längst Unterhaltung, die ich je von ihm gesehen habe“, sagt Tina zu Graves.  
  
„Ich schätze, dass er nicht anders kann, als an alles zu denken, was ihm durch den Kopf geht, weil Queenie es lesen kann.“ Graves nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Wasser, bevor er aufsteht. „Ich bezahle am Tresen.“  
  
Queenie grinst ihre Schwester an. „Tina, sei so lieb und geh mit ihm.“  
  
„Das muss sie wirklich nicht“, sagt Graves.  
  
„Sie muss einen Apfelkuchen zum Mitnehmen holen“, beharrt Queenie.  
  
Verwirrung wandert über Tinas Gesicht, doch sie tut was Queenie sagt.  
  
Credence glaubt, dass Queenie trotz all ihrem scheinbar einfachen Auftreten, einer der Menschen ist, dem man einfach gehorcht, wenn man auch nur etwas Verstand hat.  
  
Queenie kichert wieder. „Ohh, du bist so ein Schatz!“, sagt sie, als die beiden gehen.  
  
Sobald sie außer Hörweite sind, fragt Credence: „Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?“  
  
„Dich überlistet man nicht“, sagt sie mit einem Lächeln. „Also, ich und Teenie, wir sind Halbblüter wie du. Das ist keine Schande. Lass dich nicht von all dem Gerede über Blutstatus beeindrucken.“  
  
„Dankeschön“, bringt Credence heraus und auch wenn es verboten ist, springen seine Gedanken zu Mr. Graves und seiner Angst, dass er niemals gut genug für ein Mann wie ihn sein könnte. Nicht das Graves jemals etwas mit einem Mann anfangen würde. Entschlossen schiebt er den Gedanken beiseite und rezitiert gedanklich Psalmen, um seine Gedanken zu verstecken.  
  
„Das ist schlau. Du würdest mit etwas Training einen guten Okklumentiker abgeben“, sagt Queenie und zeigt mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Ich kann dich trotzdem immer noch hören. Hör mir zu, Schatz, du bist für jeden Mann zu gut, der glaubt, sein Blut würde ihn zu gut für dich machen. Nicht das ich glaube, dass dein Mr. Graves so jemand ist.“  
  
Die Formulierung „dein Mr. Graves“ lässt Credence Wangen heiß werden.  
  
„Tust du nicht?“, fragt er und versucht die Hoffnung, die in seiner Brust aufkeimt, zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Ein Mädel wie ich hört Dinge.“ Queenie blickt an den Tresen, wo Tina und Graves immer noch bezahlen und lehnt sich dann über den Tisch, um mit gedämpfter Stimme zu sagen. „Hör zu, das hast du nicht von mir, aber vor mindestens einem Jahrzehnt hatte unser Graves ein Zerwürfnis mit dem alten Mr. Graves.“  
  
Credence zieht seine Brauen hoch. „Wieso?“  
  
„Nun, seine Schwester ging mit einem No-Maj nach England“, sagt Queenie, mit Trauer in ihren Augen. „Der alte Mr. Graves war wirklich wütend, wie die meisten Reinblüter es wohl sein würden. Aber dein Graves…er hielt zu seiner Schwester. Angeblich kaufte er ihr die Tickets für die Reise.“  
  
„Aber er war doch schon ein Auror“, sagt Credence und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Begriff richtig ist.  
  
„Genau. Er riskierte seine Karriere für sie“ Queenie legt ihre Handflächen auf den Tisch und lehnt sich zurück „Angeblich soll noch mehr hinter der laufenden Fehde mit seinem Vater stecken, aber ich kann nicht mehr als über den Rest zu spekulieren, also frag nicht. Ich erzähle keine Gerüchte weiter. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht denke, dass Graves die Art von Mann ist, die sich nur für den Blutstatus oder Geld interessiert.“  
  
„Nein, ich schätze wohl nicht“, sagt Credence und denkt an Shelly Spenton und ihre namenlose Schwester, die nur hinter Graves Einkommen her sind.  
  
Queenies Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Schwester? Aber die Spentons…“, sie verstummt, ein erschrockener Ausdruck des Verständnisses auf dem Gesicht, als die beiden anderen vom Tresen wieder in Hörweite kommen. Sie versteckt ein kleines Lächeln mit ihren Fingern, genau in dem Moment, als Tina einen Kuchen auf den Tisch knallt.  
  
„Apfel war nicht mehr da, also bekommst du Kirsche“, sagt Tina.  
  
„Oh, meine Lieblingssorte!“, lacht Queenie mit solch einem Vergnügen, dem der Kuchen kaum gerecht wird. Sie steht auf und nimmt die Hand ihrer Schwester. „Danke für das Mittagessen, Jungs. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, das zu wiederholen. Credence, schick mir eine Eule. Selbst wenn diese arbeitswütigen Spießer beschäftigt sind, können du und ich etwas zusammen unternehmen.“  
  
Credence und Graves beobachten, wie sie Tina durch das Restaurant zieht, offensichtlich in Eile.  
  
„Ähm, Tschüss“, ruft Tina.  
  
„Komm schon, Teenie. Ich muss mit dir reden“, flüstert Queenie.  
  
Als die Glocke über der Tür klingelt und ihr Hinausgehen unterstreicht, hebt Graves eine Augenbraue. „Was in Merlins Namen war das?“  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagt Credence langsam.  
  
Wie benommen begleitet er Graves zurück zum Apartment. Er wundert sich über Queenies merkwürdiges Verhalten und noch viel mehr darüber, weshalb sie seine Gefühle für Graves ermutigt hat. Weil es das ist, was sie tut…es gibt keinen anderen Grund für sie, seine Ängste zu zerstreuen.  
  
Er macht sich bettfertig, während seine Gedanken endlose Kreise ziehen. Queenie ist eine Legilimentikerin und selbst, wenn sie Graves Gedanken nicht lesen kann, kann man nicht sagen, wieviel sie aus den Köpfen von anderen gehört hat.  
  
Credence findet sich wieder einmal auf dem Sofa neben Graves wieder, das Radio ein leises Summen im Hintergrund. Auf seine Bitte hin hat Graves es auf dem Zauberer Talk Sender gelassen. Es fasziniert Credence unglaublich, all die Gespräche über magische Politik und internationale Affären zu hören.  
  
Ein Klopfen ertönt von der Tür.  
  
Verwirrung legt sich über Graves Gesicht, als er von seinem Buch aufschaut. „Ich habe so spät nicht viele Besucher. Zumindest keine, die klopfen müssen“, sagt er.  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund verkrampft sich Credence. Er weiß nicht weshalb, doch er hat ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
Bevor er etwas sagen kann, steht Graves auf und geht mit vier langen Schritten zur Tür. Er schaut durch den Spion und der Ausdruck ruhiger Neugier wird von einem ersetzt, der auf quälende Magenschmerzen hindeutet. Er stützt sich mit der Hand gegen das Holz der Tür und atmet tief auf.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragt Credence nervös.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, keine Gefahr“, sagt Graves. „Trotzdem willst du hierfür vielleicht lieber den Raum verlassen.“  
  
Das ungute Gefühl in Credence Magengrube verstärkt sich. „Wieso?“  
  
Bevor Graves die Möglichkeit hat, zu antworten, öffnet sich die Tür von außen und zeigt einen großen, breitschultrigen Mann mit ungekämmtem rotem Haar.  
  
Er ist um einige Zentimeter größer als Graves und seine verrußte Kleidung ist die eines Arbeiters.  
  
„Du hast schon immer den Fehler begangen, den gleichen Verrieglungszauber zu verwenden“, sagt der Mann mit einem schweren Gossenakzent. Die Art Akzent, die er selbst während seiner Zeit im Waisenhaus angenommen hatte, bemerkt Credence; die Art, die Ma aus ihm herausprügelte.  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, sagt Graves einfach: „Verschwinde“  
  
„Oh, komm schon, Percy“, jammert der Mann. Er ist betrunken, bemerkt Credence. Er schwankt, während er steht, ein mildes Halblächeln auf seinem stoppligen Gesicht.  
  
„Ich sagte verschwinde, Ian“, sagt Graves langsam, gefährlicher als Credence ihn je gehört hat.  
  
Der Mann verschränkt seine verbundenen Arme vor seiner Brust. „Letztes Mal warst du noch ziemlich glücklich, mich zu sehen als ich aufgekreuzt bin.“  
  
Credence weiß, dass er etwas nicht mitkriegt, weiß, dass da etwas zwischen den Zeilen der Aussagen beiden Männer liegt. Er kann die tiefere Bedeutung spüren, doch er kann ihnen nicht wirklich folgen.  
  
Er weiß, dass er Graves Warnung befolgen sollte, gehen sollte und nicht eine Unterhaltung belauschen, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt ist, aber sein Unbehagen besteht weiterhin und etwas zwischen Neugier und einem Beschützerinstinkt lassen ihn sitzenbleiben.  
  
Graves Entschlossenheit schwankt. „Und wann war ‚letztes Mal‘ genau?“, fragt er mit leiser  bedrohlicher Stimme.  
  
Ein schmieriges Grinsen erscheint auf Ians Gesicht. „Hast du es schon vergessen? Vor vier Monaten hast du mich sofort reingelassen.“  
  
Graves lacht verbittert und Credence wundert sich nicht weshalb. Vor vier Monaten lebte Credence noch in der Salem Kirche und Grindelwald hatte ihn dazu überredet, Informationen zu sammeln.  
  
„Shelly hat mir erzählt, dass du mit deinem Sohn in ihr Geschäft gekommen bist“, sagt Ian. „Ich habe es keine Sekunde geglaubt. Du bist viele Dinge, Percy, aber dumm genug, um eine Frau zu ficken und sie schwanger werden zu lassen, bist du nicht.“  
  
„Verschwinde von hier und betrete nie wieder mein Haus“, sagt Graves, kälter als der arktische Wind. „Ich habe dir vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass das vorbei ist.“  
  
„Was, wenn ich dich nur wegen deines Geldes wollte.“, sagt Ian und legt eine Hand auf Graves Brust. „Lass uns ehrlich sein, du wolltest nur jemanden für den Sex.“  
  
Und genau da wird die eigentliche Bedeutung so klar wie ein polierter Kristall. Credence Atem stoppt und seine ganze Welt fokussiert sich auf die beiden streitenden Männer.  
  
„Ich schätze, das werden wir nie erfahren“, sagt Graves und da ist etwas unter seinen Worten verborgen…Schmerz oder die Erinnerung daran.  
  
Ian versucht in das Apartment zu treten, doch Graves geht dazwischen, eine Hand am Türrahmen, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Ian streckt seinen Hals, damit er um ihn herumschauen kann und seine Augen bleiben an Credence hängen, der versucht, unauffällig zu bleiben. Er bemerkt Credence unbehaglichen Ausdruck.  
  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln verzieht seine Lippen. „Gott, Percy, ein Strichjunge? Und da dachte ich, ein Mann wie du käme gut ohne zurecht.“  
  
Graves Nasenflügel beben gefährlich. „Credence ist ein Freund, kein Strichjunge“, sagt er und spuckt das letzte Wort geradezu aus.  
  
„Freund?“, schnaubt Ian ungläubig. „Nun, immer noch ein wenig jünger, als deine üblichen Stricher.“  
  
Graves ergreift seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Brust des anderen Mannes auf eine Art, die nichts anderes als eine Drohung ist.  
  
„Raus. Hier.“  
  
Ian lacht. „Was willst du tun, jagst mich in die Luft und verhaftest dich dann selber?“  
  
„Bleib und finde es heraus“, lädt ihn Graves mit tödlich sanfter Stimme ein.  
  
Ian schnaubt ein letztes Mal und disappariert dann.  
  
Graves schließt langsam die Tür und dreht sich nicht um, um Credence anzuschauen. „Das war Ian Spenton, Shellys Bruder“, sagt er sanft.  
  
Credence steht vom Sofa auf. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“, fragt er und fühlt sich betrogen.  
  
Graves seufzt. „Credence…“  
  
„Nein“, sagt Credence, während sich Wut in ihm ausbreitet. „Du sagst mir, dass nichts falsch mit mir ist, du sagst mir, dass ich nicht unnatürlich bin, aber dann verheimlichst du genau diese Sache über dich.“  
  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst“, sagt Graves, fast verzweifelt.  
  
Credence bricht in ein Lachen aus, an dem nichts Freundliches ist. „Und du dachtest, wenn ich glaube, dass ich alleine bin, ist das der richtige Weg dafür?“  
  
„Du bist niemals alleine.“  
  
„Ich war sechzehn Jahre lang allein“, ruft er.  
  
Jedes Licht im Raum flackert. Irgendwo zerbricht Glas. Credence will, dass Graves ihm sagt, dass er sich beruhigen soll, will die Möglichkeit haben, ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Er will, dass Graves zurückschreckt, irgendein Zeichen von Angst zeigt.  
  
Graves tut nichts davon. Stattdessen tritt er näher. „Grindelwald wollte dich verführen, tat es mit meinem Körper. Er benutzte dich auf schreckliche Weise und versuchte es auf noch viel schlimmere…und all das, während er meine Form angenommen hatte. Ich wollte nie, dass du Angst hast, ich könnte das Gleiche tun.“  
  
Credence ist ernüchtert. Seine Wut verraucht so schnell wie sie gekommen ist und wird von einem Gefühl der Scham ersetzt. Er hätte das Schlimmste von Graves erwartet, selbst nachdem der Mann nichts als Gutes für ihn getan hat.  
  
„Aber wieso?“, fragt er verzweifelt und ist sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, was er hinterfragt.  
  
„Weil du wichtig für mich bist“, sagt Graves. Er sieht verloren aus, als wären die Worte etwas Fremdes für ihn.  
  
„Weil ein Mann, der sich als dich ausgab, mich benutzt hat?“, fragt Credence noch verzweifelter.   
  
„Am Anfang ja“, gibt Graves zu. „Ich habe mich für das verantwortlich gefühlt, was er dir angetan hat. Wenn ich vielleicht etwas stärker gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn aufhalten können. Aber jetzt…jetzt bist du es, der mir wichtig ist, Credence.“  
  
Graves tritt einen weiteren Schritt vor, sodass er mit seiner Hand über Credence Schulter fahren kann. „Du bist so stark, abgesehen von deiner Sanftmütigkeit und Angst. Du siehst mich an, als wäre ich etwas Gutes, als wäre ich jemand bewundernswertes. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte mich durch deine Augen sehen.“  
  
Credence muss hart schlucken. „Was meinst du?“  
  
„Grindelwald gab fast ein Jahr lang vor Ich zu sein und nicht eine einzige Person aus meinem Leben außer Tina hat eine Veränderung bemerkt“, sagt Graves sanft. „Ich kann mir zu gut vorstellen, was das über mich aussagt…konnte nichts anderes, als es mir vorzustellen, seit ich befreit wurde. Aber du…du erinnerst mich daran, dass ich nicht er bin.“  
  
Credence stolpert vorwärts, legt seine Arme um Graves Taille und drückt sein Gesicht an seinen Hals. Genau da bemerkt er, dass er nur ein wenig größer als Graves ist. Er will seinen Kopf heben, um ihn zu küssen, doch er tut es nicht. Stattdessen klammert sich Credence einfach an ihn und wartet ein weiteres Mal darauf, dass seine Welt aufhört, sich zu drehen.  
  
tbc

 


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das neue Kapitel kommt und mit ihm der Moment, den die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich schon lange herbeigesehnt haben;) Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reaktionen..
> 
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> ***

„Soll ich es dir vorlesen?“, fragt Graves sanft, während er über Credence Schulter auf den Brief schaut. Er kam vor etwa zwanzig Minuten über das Flohnetzwerk als flatternder Papierkranich.

„Steht da…“, beginnt Credence, während er auf das Papier schaut. „Fragt Mr. Jonker, ob ich morgen früh in seinem Geschäft vorbeikommen kann?“

„Sehr gut!“ Ein Lächeln erblüht auf Graves‘ Gesicht und er klopft Credence stolz auf die Schulter. „Nun, warum hilfst mir nicht, das Abendessen vorzubereiten?“

Credence nickt begeistert. Graves könnte es natürlich viel schneller mit seiner Magie erledigen, so wie er es schon an vielen Abenden getan hat, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bittet er immer noch um Credence Hilfe, wenn sie nicht zu erschöpft vom Unterricht sind. Credence vermutet, dass Graves bemerkt hat, wie unangenehm ihm sein fehlender Nutzen im Haushalt ist und er deshalb angefangen hat, ihn mit einfachen Aufgaben zu betrauen, solche, die ihn nicht überlasten könnten.

Selbst, wenn es nur Wohltätigkeit ist, schätzt Credence es.

„Schälst du die, bitte?“, fragt Graves und legt einige Karotten gemeinsam mit einem Messer und einem Schneidebrett auf den Küchentisch.

Credence dreht sich mit dem Rücken zu Graves, vor allem damit er nicht abgelenkt wird, während er das unglaublich scharfe Messer in den Händen hält…von Goblins angefertigt, hatte Graves gesagt, als Credence gefragt hatte. In den Griff, der aus blauem Stahl zu sein scheint, sind Runen, eingraviert, während die Klinge selbst aus einem fast leuchtend weißen Metall gefertigt wurde.

Credence ist nicht vollkommen überzeugt, dass es mit der Intention, ein Küchenmesser zu sein, gemacht wurde, doch er hat zu viel Angst vor der Antwort, um zu fragen.

Was auch immer es ist, es macht kurzen Prozess mit dem Gemüse. Das Geräusch von Graves, wie er die Suppe vorbereitet, erfüllt die kleine Küche und Credence wiedersteht dem Drang, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Die Häuslichkeit an diesem Abend ist beeindruckend, völlig anders, als alles, was er je erlebt hat. Er kann hören, wie Graves Zauberstab durch die Luft zischt und kann sich gut vorstellen, wie elegant Graves ihn hält, wie ihn ein Finger für die perfekte Kontrolle stützt.

Er bemerkt, wie er während des Arbeitens angefangen hat, die vertraute Melodie zu den fremden Worten seiner Mutter zu summen.

Er ist glücklich, wird ihm klar und diese Feststellung reicht fast aus, dass er das Messer fallen lässt. Er wird akzeptiert und gut ernährt, lernt das Zaubern und ist sicher. Morgen wird er zum Pendragon Square gehen und hoffentlich von Nutzen für Mr. Jonker sein. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, je so zufrieden gewesen zu sein.

Er wünscht sich, er könnte diesen Moment für immer behalten, diese simple Tätigkeit, das Essen gemeinsam vorzubereiten, ist irgendwie das vertrauteste, das Credence je erlebt hat. Es stiehlt ihm den Atem, wie es etwas so Einfaches niemals tun sollte.

„Credence“, beginnt Graves, mit Neugier in seiner Stimme, „Wo hast du das gelernt?“

Credence schaut auf und gibt einen fragenden Ton von sich.

„Das Lied, das du summst“, erklärt Graves.

Credence blinzelt und legt das Messer beiseite. „Ich…Meine Mutter sang es immer…meine echte, meine ich.“

Graves lächelt zärtlich. „Du hast nie erwähnt, dass sie deutsch war.“

„Was?“

Anstatt zu antworten, holt Graves Luft und beginnt zu singen. Seine Stimme ist tief und in einem etwas eingerosteten Bariton singt er die Worte, die Credence hunderte Male in seiner Erinnerung gehört hat.

Es ist auf eine Art schön, die nichts mit musikalischem Können zu tun hat. Credence vermutet, dass Graves nicht die Art Mann ist, die den Leuten gestattet, ihn singen zu hören und in dieser Geste liegt etwas sehr besonderes, sehr persönliches.

Graves Gesang verklingt mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Es ist ein Zauberer-Schlaflied“, sagt er sanft.

Völlig gefesselt und ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, tritt Credence einen Schritt nach vorn. „Was bedeutet es?“

„Kleines Kind der Sterne, schlaf diese Nacht in Frieden, heute Nacht streift das Einhorn durch unser Wäldchen und Merlin wacht über unser Haus“, sagt Graves. Er neigt sich ihm entgegen, während er Credence aus halb geschlossenen Augen ansieht, „Der Schlaf wiegt dich sicher, auf den Tag folgt Dunkelheit und auf Regen folgt Sonne.“

Credence fragt sich, wie sie so nah zueinander gelangt sind, als Graves Atem über sein Haar streicht. „Es ist wunderschön“, bringt er heraus.

Graves streckt die Hand aus, um mit dem Rücken seiner Finger über seine Schläfen zu streicheln. „Das ist es“, bringt seine Stimme heiser hervor.

Credence Herz schlägt so hart, dass er darum kämpfen muss, still zu halten und sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was er denkt, aber Gott im Himmel, er wünscht es sich so sehr. Schuld nagt wie Hunger an ihm, doch es reicht nicht aus, um ihn davon abzuhalten, es zu wollen.

Graves Hand fährt langsam seinen Hals hinunter, während sein Daumen über seinen Kiefer streichelt. Er sieht wie benommen aus, als wäre er in Trance.

Credence lehnt sich ohne nachzudenken in die Berührung. Es ist fast genauso, wie Grindelwald ihn immer berührte, versuchte ihn zu verführen und doch ist es etwas völlig anderes. In Graves Berührung liegt eine Zärtlichkeit, Aufrichtigkeit…als wäre Credence wirklich etwas, von dem man bezaubert sein kann.

„Du bist wunderschön“, sagt Graves mit tiefer und gleichzeitig unglaublich sanfter Stimme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so weich, wundersam. Er lehnt sich näher, bis seine Nase Credence über Wange streift.

Credence kann nur verwundert dastehen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Graves Handfläche liegt warm in seinem Nacken und sein Atem kommt in kurzen Stößen, laut in der schweren Stille der Küche.

Das Geräusch scheint Graves aus seiner Trance zu reißen. Er tritt einen blinden Schritt zurück, die Augen weit geöffnet. Er dreht Credence seinen Rücken zu und stützt sich auf den Tresen. In der gekrümmten Linie seiner Schultern lässt sich so etwas wie Bedauern erkennen. Er fährt mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und sagt: „Es tut mir Leid. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.“

Credence geht einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorn, dann noch einen. Er weiß, dass das nicht nur in seinem Kopf passiert ist, weiß, dass er sich nicht einbilden hätte können, wie Graves ihn angeschaut hat. Er glaubt auch, dass das vielleicht das erste Mal war, das er gehört hat, wie Graves sich entschuldigt.

Etwas Mutiges und Strahlendes entflammt in Credence. Er will nicht, dass Graves sich entschuldigt. Er will seine Hände auf sich spüren. Wenn Graves ihn berührt, verfliegen all die Schuld und all die Sorgen und etwas Warmes erblüht in seiner Seele. Er will dieses Gefühl immer spüren, er glaubt, dass er sich all seine Sünden vergeben könnte, wenn er es besitzen würde.

Credence gibt sich keine Zeit nachzudenken, sondern bewegt sich einfach. Er zieht Graves an der Schulter zu sich herum, bis sie sich mit den Gesichtern gegenüber stehen.

Credence hat gerade genug Zeit, um Graves überraschtes Gesicht zu registrieren, bevor er sich ihm entgegen lehnt und jeder Gedanke verfliegt.

Er drückt seine schamlosen und ungeübten Lippen auf Graves‘. Er hat das erst zweimal getan, in einer Gasse mit einem Mann, der genau wie Graves aussah, aber den Kuss mit einer Schärfe beherrschte, die Credence keine Chance gab, zu widersprechen.

Nun jedoch verharrt Graves unter seinen Lippen bewegungslos, die Lippen nur durch den Schock geöffnet.

Credence taumelt für einen Moment, weil er das hier begonnen hat, doch keine Ahnung hat, was er eigentlich tut. Dann rafft sich Graves zusammen und seine Hände liegen auf beiden Seiten von Credence Gesicht.

Credence bemerkt, wie er in einen Kuss gezogen wird, der genauso heftig ist, wie jeder andere, den er zuvor erhalten hat und doch so viel mehr Leidenschaft enthält.

Als sich Graves‘ Lippen an seinen bewegen, fühlt Credence wie nun alles Sinn ergibt.

Dieses Gefühl, dass es etwas falsch ist, jedes Mal wenn Grindelwald ihn geküsst hat, ist verschwunden, ausgetauscht durch einen Funken Feuer.

Er legt seine Arme um Graves‘ Hals, um ihn so nah wie möglich bei sich zu spüren.

Graves legt eine Hand auf den zu spitzen Knochen von Credences Hüfte und dreht sie beide, bis Credence mit seinem Rücken am Tresen lehnt. Er saugt an Credence Unterlippe und das Gefühl sendet ein elektrisches Prickeln über seine Wirbelsäule. In Graves‘ Kuss liegt eine Verzweiflung, wie die eines ertrinkenden Mannes, der nach Luft schnappt.

Credence hat sich noch nie so gewollt, so gebraucht gefühlt.

In diesem Moment, denkt er, würde er Graves alles geben, was dieser möchte und das macht ihm Angst. Was ihm noch viel mehr Angst einjagt, ist, dass er will, dass Graves ihn darum bittet. Er will Graves alles geben, auch wenn er sich nicht einmal sicher ist, was ‚alles‘ ist.

Graves zieht sich abrupt, fast stolpernd zurück. Er drückt seinen Handrücken an seine Lippen und schaut Credence nicht an. In seinem Gesicht spielt sich so etwas wie ein innerer Kampf ab.

Reue, realisiert Credence mit einem flauen Gefühl.

„Du solltest duschen gehen“, sagt Graves, als hätte er Credence nicht gerade gezeigt, wie sich Leidenschaft anfühlt. „Das Abendessen wird fertig sein, wenn du so weit bist.“

„Graves…“, fängt Credence an und stößt sich von dem Tresen ab.

Graves dreht sich weg und beginnt auf seinem Schreibtisch herumzuwühlen. „Geh“, sagt er in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede zulässt.

Credence drückt sich in der Küche herum und beobachtet wie Graves ein silbernes Zigarettenetui hervorholt. Er fühlt sich verloren und verlassen und fürchterlich entblößt. Als Graves sich nicht mehr umdreht, um ihn anzuschauen, schluckt er seinen Schmerz hinunter und steuert in Richtung des Badezimmers.

Er dreht das Wasser zum ersten Mal so heiß auf, wie er kann und es reicht fast aus, um sich zu verbrühen, als er hineinsteigt. Er neigt seinen Kopf in Richtung des Duschkopfes und atmet den erhitzten Dampf in seine Lungen ein, als könnte er damit die Erinnerung, an das, was gerade passierte, aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen.

Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Und wie hatte er es so schnell vermasseln können? Sicher, er hat keine Ahnung, was er getan hat, in Bezug auf das Körperliche, aber Graves hatte doch nichts anderes erwarten können.

Er weiß, dass er sich die Leidenschaft des Kusses nicht eingebildet hatte, die reine Heftigkeit davon. Graves hatte diesen Kuss genauso sehr gewollt wie er selbst.

Die Erinnerung lässt ihn hart werden und eine instinktive Scham überkommt ihn. Er greift nach dem Hahn, um das Wasser kalt zu stellen, doch etwas hält ihn zurück. Ein Teil von ihm ist wütend darüber, was gerade passiert ist, frustriert von Graves fehlender Erklärung.

Er nimmt sich selbst in die Hand und sein Griff ist erst etwas unbeholfen. Das ist nichts, was er oft tut, nur manchmal tief in der Nacht mit einem Kissen über seinem Mund, um sein Keuchen zu dämpfen. Nun, in der Helligkeit des Badezimmers fährt eine neue Erregung durch ihn. Zum ersten Mal schließt er nicht seine Augen, sondern schaut hinunter auf seine Hände an seinem Schwanz und genießt die Schuld und Erregung, die dieser Anblick in ihm entstehen lässt.

Er denkt an Graves Hand an seiner Hüfte, die ihn zurück an die Küchenschränke schiebt, sein Mund heiß auf seinem. Es dauert nicht lange bis er kommt, seine Lungen ringen nach Luft und Finger drücken sich in seinen eigenen Hüftknochen, genauso wie Graves es vorher getan hat.

Der Laut, den Credence ausstößt ist obszön und unanständig. Er hat sich selbst noch nie so gehört und in der Art und Weise, wie die Geräusche an den Badezimmerkacheln zurückhallen, liegt etwas Befreiendes

Verzweiflung folgt dem Höhepunkt der Leidenschaft. Er beißt in die Haut auf der Rückseite seiner Hand, um sein Keuchen zu dämpfen, das sich in ein Schluchzen verwandelt.

Er dreht den Wasserhahn zu und trocknet sich ab, während er versucht, seinen Kopf frei zu halten.

Der Spiegel, vom Dampf beschlagen, zeigt ein unvertrautes Gesicht…die Haare fallen in Wellen um seine Ohren, die Wangen sind nicht länger eingefallen, seine Augen aufgewühlt voller sich einander bekämpfender Emotionen. Er versucht, seine Gesichtszüge etwas weniger verräterisch aussehen zu lassen, doch er hat keinen Erfolg.

Als Credence das Badezimmer verlässt, lehnt Graves am Fensterbrett. Das Fenster ist offen und Rauch kringelt sich um seinen Kopf. Er hält eine glimmende Zigarette in seinen langen Fingern und ein distanzierter Ausdruck liegt auf seinem Gesicht. Er scheint Credences Rückkehr nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Von hier aus kann Credence die Falten in seinem weißen Hemd sehen, wo sich seine Hände an ihn geklammert haben. Er beobachtet, wie er das Zigarettenetui in einer Hand dreht.

Credence schluckt, darum bemüht, dass ihm seine Stimme gehorcht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du rauchst“, sagt er.

Graves zuckt leicht zusammen, doch schaut ihn nicht an. „Tu ich nicht. Schon seit 5 Jahren nicht mehr.“

Credence entschließt sich, sein Glück zu versuchen. Er geht vorwärts, bis er nah genug ist, um ihn zu berühren. „Warum fängst du dann jetzt wieder damit an?“

„Stress. Angst. Alte Gewohnheiten und all das.“ Graves nimmt einen langen Zug, bevor er einen Atemzug voller Rauch ausatmet. „Die No-Majs liegen bei diesen Dingern falsch…sie werden dich langsam töten.“

„Wieso rauchst du sie dann?“

„‘Eine Zigarette ist das vollendete Beispiel eines vollendeten Genusses. Sie ist köstlich und lässt einen unbefriedigt zurück.‘ Wilde hat das gesagt.“ Graves nimmt einen weiteren Zug. „Mein Leben steht stillt…seit über einem Jahr. Ich hätte in diesem Loch sterben sollen und doch bin ich nun hier. Was sind schon ein paar Jahre weniger für mich?“

Irritation flackert über Credence Gesicht. Er nimmt die Zigarette aus Graves Finger und nimmt selbst einen langen Zug. Sein Stolz unterdrückt das Husten, das sofort auf das Einatmen folgt.

„Du bist gefühlsduselig“, sagt er, bevor er die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher, der schon mit etwas Asche bedeckt ist, abklopft.

„Du hast mich noch nicht gefühlsduselig erlebt“, sagt Graves, „Dazu benötigt es noch viel mehr Feuerwhiskey, als dieses Apartment bietet.“

Credence legt seine Hand auf Graves Schulter und streichelt mit seinem Daumen über den Übergang zu seinem Nacken. Nur für einen Moment lehnt sich Graves in die Berührung.

Dann stößt er sich vom Fensterbrett fort und schüttelt Credence Griff ab. „In der Küche steht ein Teller. Iss“, sagt er sanft, während er durch die Küche zu seinem Schlafzimmer läuft. Er hält einen kurzen Moment im Türrahmen inne, doch scheint sich dann zusammenzureißen.

Das Klicken der Tür fühlt sich so endgültig an, als hätte er ihm diese vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Graves schließt seine Tür niemals ganz.

Irgendwie schafft Credence es, etwas zu essen. Jeder Bissen bleibt ihm fast in seinem Hals stecken. Etwas Ähnliches wie Verlust krallt sich in seiner Brust zusammen.

Er geht ohne große Hoffnung, Schlaf zu finden, ins Bett. Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange er sich von einer auf die andere Seite wälzt.

Irgendwann muss er trotzdem eingeschlafen sein, denn seine Welt verwandelt sich in eine Reihe verzerrter Träume.

Als erstes weiß Credence nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hat. Er liegt still da und beobachtet die tanzenden Schatten von dem Feuer. Ein Geräusch durchbricht die Nacht…ein tiefes, menschliches Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Grunzen und einem Stöhnen.

Hitze breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das Geräusch ist kehlig, sinnlich und Credence fühlt sich dazwischen hin- und hergerissen, zuzuhören oder sein Kissen über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Dann ertönt es wieder, diesmal lauter. Credence setzt sich erschrocken in seinem Bett auf, denn das ist kein Geräusch der Lust.

Seine nackten Füße stehen auf dem Boden, bevor er nachdenken kann. Die Tür zu Graves Zimmer steht einen Spaltbreit offen und er drückt seine Handfläche gegen das Holz, doch hält inne. Ein weiterer gequälter Laut durchbricht die Nacht und Credence denkt nicht mehr nach.

Er schiebt sich in das Zimmer und läuft an Graves Bettseite. Graves Körper, in den Laken verheddert, ist in dem schwachen Licht kaum erkennbar.

„Mr. Graves“, sagt er eilig.

Graves stößt einen weiteren Schrei aus.

„Graves!“, sagt er diesmal lauter.

Er streckt seine Hand aus, um seine sich hebende und senkende Schulter zu schütteln.

Graves schreckt auf. Credence hat gerade genug Zeit, um zu sehen, wie seine Augen umher fliegen, panisch, bevor sich seine Welt neigt und dreht.

Er keucht vor Überraschung, als sein Rücken auf die Matratze trifft. Starke Hände drücken seine Handgelenke nach unten und ein schweres Gewicht legt sich auf seine Hüfte, ganz und gar nicht angenehm.

Es nimmt ihm seine Bewegungsfreiheit und presst sich auf seinen Körper, niederdrückend und fesselnd.

Kaum erkennbar in der Dunkelheit, sitzt Graves rittlings auf Credence. Seine Augen wild, das Haar in völliger Unordnung und deutlich hervortretende Muskeln.

„Mr. Graves“, sagt Credence noch einmal und seine Stimme kommt in der Dunkelheit wie ein krächzendes Flüstern aus seinem Mund.

Graves Griff lockert sich. „Credence?“

„Ich bin es“, beharrt er.

Graves rollt sich von ihm hinunter und sein Gewicht verschwindet so schnell von Credences Hüfte, wie es gekommen ist. Außer Atem und erschrocken blickt Credence auf den Mann, der ausgestreckt neben ihm auf dem Bett liegt. Graves Augen sind auf die Decke gerichtet und sein Atem kommt in flachen Zügen aus seinem Mund.

Credence beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Bist du…?“

„Alles gut“, schnappt Graves. „Mir geht es gut.“

Er sagt es so, als wollte er, dass es wahr ist, als müsste er die Worte nur oft genug wiederholen, damit sie wahr werden.

Credence Finger überbrücken den Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern. Er streckt sie aus, nicht sicher, wonach er sucht, bis er Graves Handgelenk berührt. Seine Haut ist nasskalt unter der Berührung, rutschig von dem Schweiß, aber beruhigend lebendig.

Graves atmet aus. „Es tut mir leid“, flüstert er.

Credence weiß nicht, was er dazu sagen soll, ist sich insgesamt nicht sicher, was gerade passiert ist.

„Das hättest du nicht sehen sollen.“ Graves Stimme zittert und er räuspert sich. „Es ist eine Art Kriegstrauma, würde man sagen, schätze ich.“

Credence streicht mit seinen Fingern über die Haut von Graves Handgelenk und weiß immer noch nicht, was er sagen soll. Die Berührung ist der einzige Trost, den er kennt und anbieten kann, der einzige, der ihm durch Modestys besorgten Griff und Graves eigene raue Hände gewährt wurde.

„Ich habe noch immer Albträume“, beginnt Graves. Er bewegt sich von Credence Berührung weg und Welle demütigender Zurückweisung droht Credence zu verschlucken, ehe sich eine warme Handfläche auf seine Hand legt.

„Vor allem von den Dingen, die ich sah, als ich dieses Arschloch und seine Anhänger durch Europa jagte. Manchmal…In manchen Nächten träume ich davon, wieder zurück in diesem Loch zu sein, kein Licht, nichts als eine leere Wand zum Anstarren, während ich in meinem eigenen Dreck versank.“

Seine Hand umklammert die von Credence beinahe krampfhaft.

Credence rollt sich auf seine Seite, um ihn anzuschauen, vorsichtig, um ihre Hände verbunden zu halten. Vielleicht ist es kindisch, aber er will nicht derjenige sein, der den Kontakt bricht. Mit rasendem Herzen dreht er seine Handfläche nach oben, sodass er ihre Finger zusammen verschränken kann.

Graves schaut nicht zurück, die dunklen Augen immer noch nach oben gerichtet. Credence drückt sein Gesicht in die scharfe Kante seiner Schulter, ein stiller Trost.

Graves freie Hand beginnt mit sanfter Berührung, durch sein Haar zu fahren, nicht wie Ma’s strenger Griff, wenn sie sein unordentliches Haar kurz genug schor, damit es kein abscheulicher Mopp wäre.

„Du tust immer so, als sei ich so stark…ein unzerbrechlicher Held. Mein Junge, die Wahrheit ist, du kannst nicht zerbrechen, wenn du schon längst zerbrochen bist. Immer und immer wieder zerbrochen unter dem Zauberstarb eines anderen“, sagt Graves. Er klingt älter, als Credence ihn je gehört hat.

„Das ist es, was dich stark macht“, sagt Credence, unsicher, woher die Worte auf einmal kommen. „Du hast durchgehalten. Du bist immer noch hier.“

Graves lacht verbittert. „Als du mich gefunden hast, wollte ich nur noch sterben. Ich dachte erst, du seist einer von Grindelwalds Leuten. Als ich dich anflehte, mir zu helfen, meinte ich damit, dass du mich tötest und nicht rettest.“

Angst macht sich in Credence Magen breit. „Du willst nicht immer noch…das…oder?“

„Nein“, sagt Graves knapp, „Ich bin hier und ich habe nicht vor, das in nächster Zeit zu ändern.“

Credence ist sich nicht sicher, ob es angemessen ist, seine Erleichterung auszudrücken, deshalb rückt er stattdessen näher und schlingt seinen freien Arm um Graves Mitte. Das bringt ihm ein amüsiertes Schnaufen ein. Die Hand in seinem Haar bewegt sich um seine Schultern und hält ihn in einer lockeren Umarmung.

Credence versucht das sehnsüchtige Kribbeln in seiner Brust beiseite zu schieben, die Hoffnung die droht zu wachsen, aber so zusammengeschlungen, wie sie sind, funktioniert es nicht. Es ist erbärmlich, denkt er…so sehr nach einem Mann zu lechzen, der einen schon zurückgewiesen hat.

„Ich gerate jedes Mal etwas in Panik, wenn ich im Dunkeln bin. Stell dir das vor…ein erwachsener Zauberer, niemand weniger als der Kopf der magischen Strafverfolgung, der sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet“, wispert Graves. „Es tut mir leid, Credence. Es tut mir so leid.“

„Weshalb?“

„Weil ich dich fast angegriffen habe“, sagt er mit belegter Stimme. „Weil ich nicht das bin, was du möchtest.“

„Was ich möchte?“, wiederholt Credence mit gespannten Nerven. Das hier erscheint ihm ein gefährliches Gebiet zu sein.

„Ich bemerke, wie du mich manchmal anschaust. Es tut mir leid…“, Graves holt zitternd Luft, „…, dass ich nicht bin, was du dachtest. Ich hätte es nicht so lange laufen lassen sollen, aber es…Ich mochte es, wie du mich angesehen hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin. Es kann nicht dazu kommen, Credence. Bei Merlin, ich bin doppelt so alt wie du.“

Credence Gedanken drehen sich in ein dutzend unterschiedliche Richtungen. Mit keiner Silbe hat Graves gesagt, dass er Credence nicht auch will.

„D-Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen“, sagt Credence, „Da ist keine Helden Version von dir, die auf einem Sockel steht und der du gerecht werden musst. Ich will nicht…Ich will…“

Credence Faust klammert sich an Graves‘ Nachthemd zusammen, als er nach den richtigen Worten sucht. Graves bleibt still und gibt ihm die Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Schließlich spricht Credence, während ihn Angst und Nervosität jeden Moment übertrieben stark fühlen lassen. „Ich will dich, nicht die Vorstellung von dir, nicht eine Nachahmung von dir…einfach nur dich. Ich weiß…ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, darum zu bitten, nicht nach allem, was du mir gegeben hast. Ich habe nichts anzubieten, aber…aber ich weiß, dass du es bist, was ich will, auch wenn ich versucht habe, es nicht zu wollen.“

Graves antwortet nicht, gibt Credence nichts, um seine dummen Hoffnungen zu bestätigen oder zu zerstreuen. Stattdessen sagt er: „Schlaf. Wir werden morgen früh reden.“

Während er in Graves Armen liegt, weiß er, dass er das nicht tun wird. Er kann spüren, wie ihn Graves Körperhitze wärmt, doch er ist zu angespannt, um es zu genießen. Er liegt still da und wünscht sich, Graves würde wieder einschlafen, damit er gehen könnte.

Zum ersten Mal ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er hierbleiben will, nicht wenn sich Graves Worte gleichermaßen gut und wie eine Abweisung anhören und sein Herz droht, auseinandergerissen zu werden.

„Credence“, sagt Graves und durchbricht die Stille, „Du sagtest, dass du nichts bist. Das…das liegt so fern von der Wahrheit. Irgendwie wirst du zu allem, zumindest für mich. Und ich kann nicht…Ich bin nicht gut für dich.“

Das ist kein Nein, realisiert Credence. Es ist keine Zurückweisung. Es ist Graves, der alles, was er will, leugnet. Etwas, das Credence mehr als vertraut ist.

Er sagt nichts zur Erwiderung, bewegt sich nur, bis er seine Lippen auf die stopplige Haut an Graves Hals in einem unsicheren Kuss drücken kann.

Graves zieht scharf die Luft ein, aber protestiert nicht.

Irgendwann fällt Credence in einen unruhigen Schlaf und wacht immer wieder auf, nur um Graves weiterhin neben sich zu finden.

Seine Träume sind voller Schatten, Schatten, die dieses Mal nicht ihn, sondern Graves verfolgen.

Als schließlich der Tag anbricht, fühlt er, wie Graves sich vorsichtig von ihm löst, ohne zu bemerken, dass sein Begleiter schon wach ist. Credence liegt im Bett und hört, wie er duschen geht. Er zwingt sich selbst aus dem Bett, während seine Augen noch zu verschwommen sind, um die Zeit auszumachen.

Credence macht sich daran, einen Kaffee zuzubereiten. Er stellt zwei Tassen auf den Küchentisch und setzt sich dann hin, um zu warten.

Sein Kopf dreht sich noch von letzter Nacht. Er hat keine Ahnung, was ein Mann wie Mr. Graves - so clever, erfahren und gebildet – in ihm sehen könnte. Er meinte, was er letzte Nacht sagte. Er hat nichts anzubieten.

Durch den falschen Mr. Graves war er wenigstens dazu gebracht worden zu denken, er sei auf irgendeine begehrenswerte Art besonders. Jetzt weiß er, dass die einzige besondere Sache an ihm der Dämon ist, der unter der Oberfläche lauert.

Als Graves aus dem Badezimmer auftaucht, sein Haar noch feucht, sieht er Credence überrascht an.

„Du bist früh wach“, sagt er.

„Ruheloser Schlaf“, antwortet Credence. „Mir ging viel im Kopf herum.“

„Ich schätze, wir kommen nicht darum herum, über letzte Nacht zu reden“, seufzt Graves und setzt sich ihm gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch.

„Ich muss wissen, was hier geschieht“, sagt Credence. „Ich…Du weißt, wie ich dir gegenüber fühle. Und ich dachte…Ich dachte, du könntest auf keinen Fall das Gleiche fühlen, aber…gestern Abend…letzte Nacht…“

„Letzte Nacht hätte ich dich ernsthaft verletzen können“, sagt Graves scharf. „Letzte Nacht hatten wir beide Glück, dass ich nicht zu meinem Zauberstab gegriffen habe.“

„Und?“, entgegnet Credence. „Ich bin immer noch ein Obscurial. Ein wenig Magie zu lernen, ändert daran nichts. Und trotzdem bist du hier und riskierst dein Leben indem du mich unter deinem Dach behältst.“

„Das ist nicht das gleiche“, sagt Graves und starrt in seine unberührte Tasse Kaffee.

„Wie?“, erwidert Credence, „Wie meinst du das? Wir können beide gefährlich sein, wegen all der schrecklichen Dinge, die man uns angetan hat.“

„Hast du dir heute Morgen deine Handgelenke angeschaut?“, fragt Graves leise.

Unaufgefordert wandert Credences Blick nach unten. Violette Blutergüsse umrunden seine beiden Handgelenke wie dunkle Armreifen.

“Ich habe versprochen, ich würde dich niemals verletzen, Credence. Deshalb ist es etwas anderes“, sagt Graves mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich glaube, dass du mich vielleicht auf r-romantische Art magst. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber ich habe gefühlt, wie durch mich gestern geküsst hast und ich habe gesehen, wie du mich letzte Nacht angesehen hast“, sagt Credence leise. Nervös klopft er mit dem Finger gegen seine Kaffeetasse und denkt nach. „Ich weiß, wie reine Lust aussieht und wie sie sich anfühlt. So wie e-er mich manchmal angesehen hat…nur Lust ohne irgendetwas dahinter, keine Fürsorge, keine andere Emotion. Letzte Nacht war das anders.“

„Es ist einfach, die zu verletzen, die dir am wichtigsten sind“, Graves schaut auf und trifft auf Credence Blick, „Es wäre so einfach für mich, dich auf so viele Wege zu verletzen. Du bist so jung, so…gut. Du wurdest schon zu viele Male verletzt, um das zu riskieren.“

„Du bist ein guter Mann“, sagt Credence fast schon verzweifelt. Er sieht seine Chance schwinden, aber er weiß nicht, wie er seine Gedanken in Worte formen soll. Es ist so neu für ihn, sie auszusprechen. Graves könnte ihn nie auf die Weise verletzen, wie Ma oder Grindelwald es taten und er fragt sich, wieso der Ältere das nicht sehen kann.

„Ich bin ein anständiger Mann und ein Mann des Gesetzes“, sagt Graves. „Das ist ein Unterschied.“

Credence schluckt hart und entscheidet sich dafür, einen Vorstoß zu wagen. „Ich denke… ich denke, du möchtest mich genauso wie ich dich.“

„Wir werden das nicht tun, Credence“, sagt Graves, „Es gibt zu viele Gründe, warum es eine furchtbare Idee ist – was ich will, mal beiseitegelassen.“

Schmerz steigt in Credence auf. Selbst wenn er weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist, flüstert ein dunkler Teil in ihm, dass er selbst der Grund ist. Er ist, irgendwo unter der Oberfläche, immer noch ein Monster.

Er hatte sich in die Arme eines ganz anderen Monsters fallen gelassen und nun schaut Graves ihn an und sieht seine Schwäche.

Credence steht auf und schüttelt die Gedanken ab. Was auch immer der Grund für Graves Ablehnung ist, er erträgt es nicht mehr, hier zu sein. „Ich muss Mr. Jonker treffen.“, sagt er.

„Soll ich dich…“, Graves deutet ungelenk auf den Kamin.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das allein, danke“, sagt Credence fast frostig, während er den Raum durchquert. Aus dem Winkel seines Auges, schwört er zu sehen, wie Graves zusammenzuckt. Er schiebt sein Schuldgefühl weg und greift entschieden eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Jonkers Zauberstäbe“, sagt er und tritt in die Flammen. Gerade bevor die flackernden grünen Flammen ihn verschlucken, erblickt er Graves am Küchentisch, der sein Gesicht in die Hände gestützt hat. Momente später, taucht er in dem staubigen Eingangsbereich des Geschäftes auf.

Mr. Jonker schaut über den Rand seiner Brille auf. „Credence, mein lieber Junge, ich habe nicht erwartet, dich so früh zu sehen. Es ist nicht nötig, meinetwegen so früh aufzustehen.“

Credence errötet. Er hat nicht einmal nach der Zeit geschaut, bevor er aufgebrochen ist. „Wenn ich zu früh bin, kann ich später wiederkommen“, sagt er entschuldigend.

„Nicht nötig, nicht nötig“, sagt Mr. Jonker und kommt um die Theke herum, um Credence prüfend anzuschauen. Er ist mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter kleiner als Credence, realisiert dieser. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“

Credence öffnet seinen Mund und hält dann inne, denn er will nicht lügen. „Mir geht’s gut“, sagt er stattdessen.

Mr. Jonker gibt ein Schnalzen von sich und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich nehme das als ein Nein. Komm, komm.“ Er bedeutet Credence, ihm durch sein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen.

„Wobei benötigen Sie meine Hilfe?“, fragt Credence. Als Mr. Jonker mit seiner Hand auf ein überfülltes Sofa klopft, nimmt er unbeholfen Platz.

„Nimm einen Muffin, nimm einen Muffin“, beharrt er und lässt ein volles Tablett auf die Sofalehne schweben. „Nun, der Grund weshalb du hier bist. Lass uns sehen... Heute habe ich überwiegend einige Fragen für dich und ich dachte, das wäre persönlich einfacher.“

Credence runzelt die Stirn und schluckt den Bissen des Muffins hinunter. „Fragen über was?“

„Ich habe die Theorie, dass einige Zauberer von Natur geschickter in zauberstabloser Magie sind, als andere und dass es schwieriger ist, für solche Zauberer den passenden Zauberstab zu finden…Zauberstäbe, die eine Verbindung zu ihnen haben, um es so zu formulieren“, erklärt Mr. Jonker. „Für Zauberer, die eine Verbindung zu einem Zauberstab haben, ist der Verlust oder das Zerbrechen eines Zauberstabes, vor allem ihres erstens, wie der Verlust von Gliedmaßen.“

Verstehend nickt Credence langsam.

„Zum Beispiel führen die Hexen und Zauberer der Uagadou Schule für Magie den Großteil ihrer Magie ohne Zauberstäbe aus. Sie nutzen sie meist lediglich als Mittel zum Zweck, aber nur wenige finden einen Zauberstab, zu dem sie eine tiefergehende Verbindung haben.“ Mr. Jonker schaut auf einen Stapel Notizen hinunter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das zum Teil so ist, da Zauberstäbe aus europäischen Werkzeugen gemacht werden und es kaum Zauberstabmacher in Afrika gibt und noch viel weniger, die sich auf die besondere Kombination spezialisiert haben, die meine Theorie als solche, mit einer Neigung zum zauberstablosen Zaubern beachtet.“

„Ich habe aber auch andere Zauberer gesehen, die zauberstablose Magie ausgeführt haben“, sagt Credence.

„Du sprichst, natürlich, von Percival“, sagt Mr. Jonker mit einem Nicken. „Manche mächtige Zauberer können lernen, ihre Magie ohne Zauberstab zu kontrollieren, aber das benötigt Jahre der Übung. Es braucht wahrscheinlich jedes kleine bisschen seiner Konzentration, um so etwas Einfaches auszuführen, wie ein Objekt von der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu sich zu bewegen.“

Credence breitet seine Hände hilflos aus. Er ist kaum zu normaler Magie fähig, noch viel weniger geschickt in so etwas Fortgeschrittenem.

„Nun erzähl mir“, sagt Mr. Jonker, „Wie funktioniert dein Zauberstab?“

Credence blinzelt. „Gut. Schätze ich. Ich lerne langsam Zaubern.“

Mr. Jonker brummt nachdenklich. „Keine unnormalen Zwischenfälle? Nichts Größeres als durchschnittliche Explosionen oder unübliche Transfigurationen?“

Credence schüttelt den Kopf und hält dann inne. „Nun, ich habe einen Löffel zu einer Schleife gebunden, statt ihn schweben zu lassen, aber Graves schien nicht zu denken, dass das unüblich ist.“

Ein Stich der Verzweiflung trifft ihn, als er den Namen ausspricht. Graves, den er am Küchentisch sitzend zurückgelassen hat. Er hätte ihn drücken sollen, aber er war nicht mutig genug gewesen. Er wünscht sich, er hätte die Kraft gehabt, all die Sachen zu sagen, die er wollte, um Graves von der Wärme zu erzählen, die in seiner Brust glüht.

Mr. Jonker brummt erneut, zieht damit Credence Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und kritzelt eine Notiz in ein eingeschlagenes Notizbuch. Er leckt sich über seine Lippen und fragt: „Hast du eine Neigung zur zauberstablosen Magie?“

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht“, stammelt Credence.

„Jeder Zauberer hat irgendwann in seinem Leben schon mal ohne Zauberstab gezaubert, sei es als ungeschultes Kind oder als ein wütender Erwachsener.“

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Es war mir nicht erlaubt.“

Besorgnis fliegt über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. „Es ist wohl kaum eine Sache, die erlaubt werden kann, mein Junge.“

Credence rutscht unbehaglich herum und sagt dann: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen eine große Hilfe sein werde, Sir. Ich wusste bis vor zwei Monaten nicht, dass ich…dass ich magisch bin.“

Mr. Jonker schließt sein Notizbuch, legt es beiseite und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an seinen Schreibtisch.

In diesem Moment kann Credence den jungen Mann sehen, der er einmal war und der unter seiner gebeugten Körperhaltung versteckt liegt.

„Ich glaube, dass erklärt nun auch, weshalb du mit Percival zusammenlebst. Ich habe einfach angenommen, ihr wäret ein Liebespaar.“

Hitze steigt in Credence Gesicht. „Ich…nein. Nein.“

„Egal was es ist, es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Wenn du solange wie ich gelebt hast, wirst du kleinen Dingen wie gesellschaftlichen Tabus keine große Bedeutung mehr zusprechen.“ Mr. Jonker wedelt mit der Hand durch die Luft, als würde er das Thema beiseiteschieben. „Wie ich aber sagte. Ich nehme an, dein Zusammenleben mit Percival hat mit dem Angriff des Obscurus‘ auf Manhatten zu tun?“

Credence erstarrt und Angst breitet sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Er ist kein Dummkopf, er weiß, dass es einen Grund gibt, wieso Graves seinen Zustand nicht vor anderen Zauberern erwähnt. Er hat immer noch verschwommene Erinnerungen daran, wie ein dutzend Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten.

„Ich kann gehen“, sagt er und seine Stimme kommt schwach aus seinem Mund, ängstlich, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit.

„Nicht nötig, nicht nötig“, sagt Mr. Jonker sanft. „Was dir auch immer in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, geht mich nichts an. Es ist nur wichtig, dass du hier bist und dass es dir eine Begabung für zauberstablose Magie gegeben hat.“

„Sie sagen das immer wieder“, sagt Credence. „Aber ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, ich habe noch nie ohne Zauberstab gezaubert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann.“

Mr. Jonker schnauft bei einem kleinen Lachen. „Mein lieber Junge, die wahre Natur eines Obscurus ist eine Manifestation von zauberstabloser Magie.“

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf stark genug, um etwas benommen zu werden. „Ich kann es nicht benutzen. Ich mach das nicht. Es verletzt Menschen.“

Mr. Jonker hält seinen Federkiel hoch. „Beschwöre den Federkiel zu dir.“ Credence greift in seine Tasche, doch Mr. Jonker sagt: „Ohne deinen Zauberstab.“

„Ich kann nicht“, protestiert Credence, während sich etwas wie Panik in seiner Brust ausbreitet.

„Versuch es.“

Fast unaufgefordert fokussieren sich Credence Augen auf den Federkiel. Er greift nach diesem Etwas, das unter der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins liegt und stets droht überzuschäumen. Die Kraft dehnt sich wie ein Arm in Richtung des Federkiels.

Der Federkiel steigt aus Mr. Jonkers Hand und saust so schnell auf Credence zu, dass er ihn fast nicht fangen kann.

Credence starrt ihn geschockt an und Mr. Jonker wirft ihm ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zu.

Er klatscht seine Hände zusammen. „Nun, dann kommen wir zur eigentlichen Sache.“

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verschwinden in einem Schleier an Fragen und dem Austesten von unzähligen Zauberstäben.

Die Zauberstäbe sind einmalige Tests, manche mit Wampuskatzenhaar und manche ohne. Mr. Jonker erklärt ihm dabei die Bedeutung von jedem Holz und Kern.

Doch Credence Gedanken driften alle paar Minuten immer wieder zu Graves zurück. Er kann das letzte zurückbleibende Bild von Graves nicht vergessen, wie er in Verzweiflung zusammengesunken dasaß.

„Du bist abgelenkt, lieber Junge“, sagt Mr. Jonker.

„E-es tut mir Leid“, sagt Credence und schaut zu Boden. „Etwas ist passiert, kurz bevor ich hier ankam.“

„Mmmm“, murmelt Mr. Jonker als würde er verstehen. „Herzensangelegenheiten, immer mühselig.“

Credence blinzelt.

Der alte Mann schaut auf seine gefalteten Hände hinunter, während so etwas wie Wehmut auf seinem Gesicht liegt. „Fast alle waren schon einmal an dem Punkt. Merk dir eins, Junge: Dein Kopf weiß es vielleicht am besten, aber nur dein Herz weiß, wo dein Glück liegt.“

„Ich muss gehen“, platzt es aus Credence heraus und er steht auf. „Kann ich vielleicht Ihren Kamin benutzen?“

„Bitte“, sagt Mr. Jonker und sieht irritiert aus, „Bedien‘ dich“

Credence greift eine Handvoll von dem Pulver aus der Dose auf dem Kamin. Auf dem Kaminrost flackern grüne Flammen auf und Credence nennt Graves‘ Adresse.

Er rennt quasi aus dem Kamin auf der anderen Seite und kümmert sich nicht darum, ob er Asche im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Er umrundet, schnell laufend, die Ecke zur Küche.

Er weiß nicht, was er sagen wird. Alles was er weiß ist, dass Graves ihn auch will und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, glaubt Credence, dass er etwas gefunden hat, für das er bereit ist zu kämpfen.

Graves sitzt noch immer am Tisch, den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er sieht so aus, als hätte er sich seit Credence gegangen ist, nicht bewegt.

„Es ist mir egal“, platzt es aus Credence.

Graves schaut auf. „Was?“

„Es ist mir egal. Wenn…wenn du mich wirklich willst, ist mir alles andere egal“, sagt Credence atemlos, „Du kannst nicht für mich entscheiden, dass wir das nicht tun sollten, weil ich vielleicht verletzt werde. Wir werden beiden vielleicht verletzt, aber ich glaube…ich glaube, dass es das Risiko wert ist.“

„Credence…“, beginnt Graves mit einer Mischung aus Erschöpfung und widerstrebender Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sag nicht noch einmal ‚wir können nicht‘“, sagt Credence, „Nur…wenn ich falsch liege…wenn ich das falsch gedeutet habe, sag es mir einfach und ich werde es nicht nochmal ansprechen. A-aber wenn du mich durch irgendein Wunder wirklich auch willst…“

Er bricht ab, unsicher ob er den Satz beenden sollte. Seine Faust ballt und lockert sich an seiner Seite. Er bringt all seinen Mut auf und holt tief Luft. „Ich denke, dass ich dich vielleicht…vielleicht liebe…ich liebe dich.“

Credence drückt seine Augen zu. Er weiß, was die größer werdende Wärme in seiner Brust bedeutet. Er weiß es schon seit einiger Zeit, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es glauben könnte. Ma hatte immer gesagt, dass Menschen wie er, unfähig seien wirklich zu lieben.

Jetzt weiß er doch die Wahrheit, kann es wie eine Magie in seinem Inneren spüren.

Trotzdem kann er seine Augen nicht öffnen, kann nicht ertragen, Graves Reaktion auf sein Geständnis zu sehen. Vielleicht ist es ihm unangenehm solche Worte von Credence zu hören.

Eine Hand streicht über seine Wange und Credence Augen flattern auf. Graves schaut ihn mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck an. „Was du vorschlägst, wird nicht einfach sein“, sagt er.

„Das ist mir egal“, wiederholt Credence, „Nichts von all dem war einfach, aber das hier wäre es immerhin wert. Ich will dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber…“

Dieses Mal ist es Graves, der ihn küsst. Er lehnt sich langsam zu ihm und führt jede Bewegung bedacht aus, so dass Credence Zeit hat von ihm zu weichen. Das tut er natürlich nicht.

Der Kuss ist sanfter, weniger wild, aber immer noch voller Leidenschaft.

„Du bist alle Schwierigkeiten wert“, haucht Graves gegen seine Lippen, bevor er ihm einen weiteren Kuss gibt.

Seine Hände fahren durch Credence Haar und neigen so seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten. Er vertieft den Kuss, drängt mit seiner feuchten Zunge an den Spalt von Credence Mund und Credence keucht.

Dieses Gefühl ist so neu, so unglaublich intim. Graves leitet ihn an, seinen Mund weiter zu öffnen, bis ihre Zungen aufeinandertreffen.

Ein genussvoller Laut entkommt Credence, der beschämend wollüstig klingt. Eine von Graves Händen legt sich um seine Taille und zieht ihn so nah wie es geht, an sich.

Credence Hüfte drückt sich gegen Graves Oberschenkel und er weiß, dass die Härte in seiner Hose nicht missverstanden werden kann.

„Entschuldigung“, flüstert Credence und bricht den Kuss.

Graves küsst zärtlich Credence Hals in einer durchgehenden, ununterbrochenen Linie hinab. „Entschuldige dich nicht.“

Credence ertappt sich dabei, wie er seinen Kopf weiter in den Nacken legt, um ihm besseren Zugang zu geben, während seine Arme Graves Schultern ergreifen, um sich festzuhalten, als würde er ertrinken, wenn er losließe. Er fühlt sich so glücklich, so warm und gleichzeitig so überwältigt.

Graves muss etwas von diesen Gefühlen spüren, denn er lehnt sich leicht weg und drückt einen letzten langsamen Kuss auf Credence Wange.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“, beginnt er. Als Credence nickt, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen, fragt er: „Bin ich die einzige Person, die du je geküsst hast außer, nun ja…?“

Credence Griff verengt sich leicht. „Wenn ich ja sage, wirst du aufhören es zu tun?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Außer du bittest mich darum“, gibt Graves zu.

Er nimmt Credence Hand und streicht mit seinem Daumen über seinen Pulspunkt. Er führt sie zu seinem Mund und küsst die durchscheinende Haut auf seinem Handgelenk, wo sich blaue Venen wie ein einschlagender Blitz ausbreiten.

„Dann ja“, haucht Credence.

Etwas in dieser sanften Geste lässt ihn nach Luft schnappen.

„Gut“, sagt Graves, mit etwas, das vielleicht Schuld ist in seiner Stimme. Er drückt Credence an sich und Credence lässt sich in die Berührung fallen und begräbt sein Gesicht an Graves‘ Hals. So bleiben sie für eine lange Zeit und Credence realisiert, dass er dieses Mal nicht will, dass seiner Welt aufhört, sich zu drehen.

tbc


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach ewiger (Warte-)Zeit gibt es nun das nächste Kapitel .. *shame on me*   
> Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und wünsche ebenfalls einen guten Start in den Oktober:))  
> Und natürlich geht ein riesiger Dank an Jessica Graves raus, die das ganze immer mit einem super Beta-Job rettet! :)

Credence kann kaum glauben, dass das wirklich sein Leben ist. Er lebt in der beinahe allgegenwärtigen Angst aufzuwachen und herauszufinden, dass all das nur ein fantastischer Traum war und er in Wirklichkeit auf der dünnen Pritsche der alten Dachkammer, die sein Zimmer war, schläft.

Seit ihrem ersten Kuss hat sich an seinem Leben mit Graves nicht viel verändert, außer dass sich Credence nun an Graves Seite schmiegen kann, wenn sie es sich abends auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen. Graves lächelt dann immer liebevoll und legt einen Arm um Credences Schultern. Wenn Credence mutig genug ist, traut er sich sogar, sich für einen zaghaften Kuss zu ihm zu lehnen.

Er ist selten mutig genug.

Er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so etwas tun darf. Ein Teil von ihm hat immer noch Angst, dass es ein Witz oder Traum ist oder dass er im nächsten Moment vor Abscheu zurückgewiesen wird. Es ist fast immer Graves, der alles beginnt…Graves, der Credence in innige Küsse zieht; Graves, der mit seinen Händen sanft über Credence Brust fährt.

Graves, der sogar jetzt seinen Arm um Credence Taille schlingt, sich an Credence Rücken lehnt und ihm einen Kuss auf seinen entblößten Nacken drückt.

Credence erschrickt nicht, denn er weiß, dass es nur eine Person gibt, die ihn so vorsichtig berührt. „Guten Morgen“, sagt er und lehnt sich an Graves Schulter. Er spreizt seine Hände auf dem Küchentisch, um sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten und legt sein geöffnetes Buch weg.

„Morgen“, sagt Graves mit einer Stimme, die noch heiser vom Schlaf ist. „Du bist früh auf. Wieder Albträume?“

Credence brummt zustimmend. „Ich dachte, ich übe lesen bis du aufstehst.“

„Am Küchentisch stehend?“, sagt Graves, mit einer Stimme, in der die Belustigung deutlich mitschwingt

„Es ist ein ziemlich interessantes Buch“, sagt Credence. Er tippt auf den geschlossenen Buchdeckel, so dass Graves den Titel ‚Zauberstabkunde und die Kanalisierung magischen Kräfte‘ sehen kann.

„Hat Mr. Jonker dir das gegeben? Er scheint dich gernzuhaben.“

Credence nickt. „Er hat es heute Morgen per Eule geschickt. Ich schätze, er weiß nicht, dass ich nicht lesen kann.“

Das bringt ihm ein Auflachen ein, das nah an seinem Ohr ertönt. „Du scheinst das sehr gut zu machen, von dem, was ich gesehen habe“, sagt Graves.

Credence rollt mit den Augen. Es ist das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er das macht. Ma hätte ihn blutig geschlagen, wenn sie es gesehen hätte. „Ich habe zwei Stunden versucht, es zu lesen und ich bin gerade mal sechs Seiten weit.“

„Das ist trotzdem ein Fortschritt, Credence. Vergiss das nicht“, sagt Graves.

Er löst sich von Credence und dieser muss gegen das Verlangen ankämpfen, seiner Wärme nachzujagen. Er hat sein Bestes gegeben, nicht anhänglich zu sein. Ein Mann wie Graves, der seine Privatsphäre und Ruhe schätzt, würde wahrscheinlich keinen Gefallen daran finden, wenn Credence wie ein trauriger Welpe an ihm hängen würde.

„Oh“, sagt Graves als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. „Goldstein wird heute vielleicht vorbeikommen, um etwas abzulegen. Ich habe ihre gesagt, dass wir alle gemeinsam Mittagessen gehen könnten, wenn sie ihre Schwester mitbringt.“

„Queenie kommt?“, fragt Credence und hebt seinen Kopf.

Ein Lächeln wandert über Graves Lippen. „Ich dachte, dass dir das vielleicht gefallen würde. Ihr zwei scheint euch gut verstanden zu haben.“

Ein Gedanke kommt in Credence auf. Er zögert, unsicher ob er ihn aussprechen sollte. Schließlich sagt er: „Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Es…es ist etwas persönlich.“

Graves wirft ihm einen wohlwollenden Blick zu. „Ich denke, du hast dir das Recht verdient, mir persönliche Fragen zu stellen.“

„Queenie…sie hat letztens etwas erwähnt. Sie sagte, nun“, Credence räuspert sich. „Sie sagt, dass du dich nicht gut mit deinem Vater verstehst, wegen…wegen deiner Schwester.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht“, stimmt Graves zu. „Das ist wohl eines der am schlechtesten gehüteten Geheimnisse im MACUSA.“

„Also kümmert es dich nicht, dass ich es weiß?“, fragt Credence. Er hat sich etwas schuldig gefühlt, weil er etwas über Graves weiß, dass der Mann vielleicht nicht will. Als hätte er irgendwie sein Vertrauen betrogen.

„Ich schäme mich nicht für das, was ich getan habe“, sagt Graves und dreht sich herum, um Credence anzuschauen. „Ja, ich habe das Amerikanische Zauberer-Gesetz gebrochen, indem ich ihrem Ehemann erlaubte, seine Erinnerung an Magie zu behalten. Aber ich bin nicht so ein grausamer Mann und breche das Herz meiner Schwester, indem ich ihr den Mann, den sie liebt, nehme.“

„Also hast du sie nach England geschickt?“

Graves nickt und etwas Trauriges liegt in seinem Blick. „Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht viel länger vor dem Gesetz, aber vor allem vor dem Zorn meines Vaters beschützen konnte. Also habe ich ein wenig Geld in Galleonen umgetauscht und ihnen Fahrkarten nach England gekauft, wo sie wenigstens vor dem Gesetz beschützt werden würden.“

„Was meinst du damit, dass du sie vor deinem Vater beschützt hast?“, fragt Credence.

Graves seufzt und sagt: „Mein Vater ist kein liebenswürdiger Mann. Er hatte Vorurteile, die selbst zu seiner Zeit veraltet warten…Reichtum erlaubt einem mit solchen Dingen durchzukommen…und ich fürchtete, dass er den No-Maj töten würde, wenn er es herausfände.“

Die Aussage scheint so uninteressiert, für Graves keiner weiteren Beachtung wert, dass Credence sich zurückhalten muss, einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

„Weiß Merlin, was er meiner Schwester angetan hätte und ich entschied, dass ich es nicht herausfinden wollte“, fährt Graves fort. Seine Stimme ist monoton, unberührt…als würde es ihn schmerzen, wenn er zu genau darüber nachdächte. „Seit ich die Verlobung, die er für mich geplant hat, abgewiesen habe, sind wir nicht mehr gut miteinander ausgekommen, also hatte ich nichts zu verlieren. Er hat meine aufrührerisches Verhalten nie gutgeheißen… überzeugter Junggeselle, sagt man, glaube ich…aber egal wie sehr er mich verachtet, er braucht einen männlichen Erben.“

Credence kaut auf seiner Lippe, unsicher was nun die richtige Antwort ist. Glücklicherweise rettet Graves ihn davor, eine haben zu müssen. 

„Ich hoffe, dass du sie eines Tages triffst…meine Schwester“, sagt Graves. „Ihr Name ist Ruth. Sie ist...nun, mir fehlen die richtigen Worte, sie zu beschreiben. Sie ist eigensinnig und talentiert, aber mit einem liebenswürdigeren Herz, als meines es je sein könnte. Sie ist sehr wie Ms. Goldstein, in vielerlei Hinsicht.“

„Das würde mich freuen“, sagt Credence. In Graves Stimme ist da eine Zärtlichkeit wenn er über seine Schwester spricht und auch ein wenig Wehmut. „Wenn…wenn dich die Frage nicht stört, wie kommt es, dass du nicht öfter über sie sprichst?“

Graves schaut auf und trifft auf Credence Blick. Etwas Trauriges liegt hinter seinen Augen, Erinnerungen, die lange begraben waren.

„Meine Schwester und ich hatten nicht die angenehmste Kindheit“, sagt er langsam. „Nichts im Vergleich zu deiner natürlich, aber schrecklich auf ihre eigene Art…kalt und einsam. Manchmal können Vernachlässigung und Desinteresse genauso schrecklich sein, wie eine erhobene Faust.“

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf. „‘Leiden zu Vergleichen bringt niemandem etwas.‘ Das hat Chastity mir immer gesagt. Schmerz ist immer Schmerz, egal wodurch er verursacht wird.“

Graves macht ein undefinierbares Geräusch. „Trotzdem bringt es nichts, über meine Vergangenheit zu jammern. Es ist vorbei.“

Credence will, dass Graves versteht, will, dass er weiß, dass Credence immer zuhören wird, was auch immer ihm passiert.

Er holt Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und sagt: „Ma hat Chastity nie geschlagen, nicht so wie sie mich geschlagen hat, aber Chastity hatte es genauso schwer wie ich, Ma hat ihr immer gesagt, dass sie hässlich sei, dass sie sich besser der Kirche zuwenden sollte, weil kein anständiger Mann sie nehmen würde.“

Credence schüttelt seinen Kopf, bevor er fortfährt, „Wie sie immer sagte, es macht keinen Sinn, Schmerz zu vergleichen, aber ich weiß, dass die Dinge, die Ma sagte, sie verletzt haben. Ich glaube…ich glaube, Ma wusste, was sie da tat. Chastity war wunderschön. Sie hätte so einfach einen Ehemann gefunden, der sie von der Kirche wegbringt. Ich glaube, es waren Mas Worte, die sie zurückhielten, nicht religiöse Demut. Nur, weil es Worte statt Hände sind, schmerzen die Wunden nicht weniger. 

Graves schluckt sichtbar. „Kann ich dich jetzt etwas fragen? Wieso bist du geblieben?“

„Für Modesty“, sagt Credence ohne zu Zögern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich getan hätte, wenn sie sie in ein Kinderheim gesteckt hätten, nachdem ich…nachdem Ma starb. Ich glaube…ich glaube, ich hätte all das hier zurückgewiesen, nur für sie.“

„Dann ist es eine sehr gute Sache, dass deine ältere Schwester sie aufgenommen hat“, sagt Graves mit Sorge in seinem Gesicht.

„Da war…ich fühlte mich auch von meinen eigenen Emotionen gefesselt. Ich verspürte all die Zeit so viel Schuld und ich sah die Kirche als meine Buße an. Und ich schätze, ich fühlte mich dazu berufen, Ma etwas zurückzugeben, weil sie mich aus dem Waisenhaus geholt hat. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte, aber zum größten Teil blieb ich für Modesty. Sie hätte Mas ganzen Zorn abbekommen, wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre.“

Ein gequälter Ausdruck wandert über Graves Gesicht. „Credence“, beginnt er. „Du weißt, dass du dich niemals aus Pflichtbewusstsein heraus romantisch auf mich einlassen musst, richtig? Du schuldest mir nichts.“

Credence lächelt. „Ich würde sagen, dass ich dir eher ziemlich viel schulde, als nichts. Aber nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich will niemals eine Last sein, egal was passiert und wenn ich das tue, würdest du dich schuldig fühlen, wenn du es herausfindest.“

„Du hast so eine interessante Sichtweise auf die Welt“, sagt Graves mit Zuneigung in seiner Stimme.

Credence weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Er öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn dann, unfähig eine gute Antwort zu geben. Schließlich fragt er, einfach um die Stille zu füllen: „Wie lange ist es her, dass du deine Schwester gesehen hast?“

Graves seufzt. Er stützt sich auf die Lehne eines Küchenstuhls und schaut Credence nicht wirklich an. „Ich sah sie das letzte Mal, als sie vor fünf Jahren an Bord eines Schiffes nach England stieg.“

„Das ist eine lange Zeit“, sagt Credence überflüssigerweise.

„Ich schätze, dass würde sie für dich sein. Es ist mehr als ein Viertel deines Lebens“, sagt Graves und schaut auf seine verschränkten Hände hinunter. „Ich habe die letzte Dekade zu vertieft in Arbeit verbracht, um mich um mein privates Leben zu kümmern, sowohl familiär als auch romantisch. Ich erkenne jetzt, dass das ein Fehler war, aber ich schätze…nun.“

In diesem Moment sieht Graves älter aus, als Credence ihn je gesehen hat. Die Falten um seine Augen liegen tief und irgendwie erscheint das Grau in seinem Haar betonter als je zuvor. 

„Du kannst nicht verletzt werden, wenn du nichts zu verlieren hast“, sagt Credence leise.

„Ja, das ist wohl die beste Art, um es zu formulieren“, sagt Graves langsam. „So sehr es ein Klischee sein mag, aber ich schätze, ich dachte, dass mich niemand verletzen könnte, wenn es mir egal wäre. Ich habe mich selbst mehr und mehr als jemanden gesehen, der solchen Schwächen überlegen ist.“ Er hält inne und blickt an die Decke. „Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut ich darin war, mich selbst anzulügen.“

„Du bist kein Mann, der davor flüchten kann, sich um andere Menschen zu kümmern“, sagt Credence, weil er weiß, dass es wahr ist. Er hat es in dem sanften Streicheln von Graves Hand, seinem entschiedenen Bestehen auf Essen und einer heißen Dusche gesehen. Graves sorgt sich, egal wie sehr er sich von dem Gegenteil überzeugen will.

„Scheinbar bin ich nicht so kaltherzig, wie ich mich selbst manchmal sehe“, stimmt Graves zu und legt seinen Kopf mit einem traurigen Lächeln schief. „Tatsache ist, dass ich einen unbestreitbaren Beschützerinstinkt besitze. Es gab Tage bei der Arbeit, an denen ich mich gefühlt habe, als würde ich diesen Instinkt auf das ganze magische Amerika übertragen.“

Credence entfährt ein überraschtes Auflachen. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagt er. Er sieht auf einmal das Bild von Graves, der über seinen auszubildenden Auroren gluckt und seine Vorgesetzten schilt, weil sie gefährliche Risiken eingegangen sind.

„Der Mann, der zum Apartment gekommen ist, Ian“, beginnt Graves mit belegter Stimme, „Auch wenn ich ihn besser kannte, habe ich zugelassen, mich um ihn zu sorgen. Ich weiß, dass ich einfach nur ein Mittel zum Zweck für ihn war, aber ich…ich habe mich selbst etwas anderes glauben lassen. Ich wollte wieder Zuneigung zulassen, aber ich habe mir die falsche Person ausgesucht.“

Credence bleibt still, weil ihm die Worte fehlen. Auch, wenn er weiß, dass Graves Zuneigung fühlt, öffnet er sich selten so. Er ist nicht der Typ, unnötig über seine Gefühle zu sprechen oder andere wissen zu lassen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht.

„Glaub niemals, dass das alles ist, was du für mich bist“, sagt Credence mit fester Stimme. „Es ist mir egal, ob ich wieder auf der Straße leben muss, um das zu beweisen.“

„Ich weiß. Du bist in keiner Weise wie er.“ Graves fährt sich mit einer Hand über sein Kinn und kratzt über die Stoppeln, die er noch rasieren muss. „Menschen wie wir – Homosexuelle – es ist hart für uns, Beziehungen geheim zu halten. Nicht wegen eines eigenen angeborenen Versagens, sondern wegen der Welt, in der wir gezwungen sind zu leben.“

„Ich dachte, es sei keine Straftat bei Zauberern“, sagt Credence.

Graves stößt ein erschöpftes Seufzen aus, als würden Jahre der Erfahrung auf seinen Schultern lasten. Er geht in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und bedeutet Credence, ihm zu folgen. 

„Ist es nicht, aber das lässt nicht die Vorurteile verschwinden“, sagt Graves. Er lässt sich im Sessel nieder, als hätte die Unterhaltung jegliche Energie aus ihm gesaugt. „Dein Vermieter kann dich immer noch rauswerfen, weil du mit einem anderen Mann zusammenlebst. Deine Freunde können dir noch immer besorgte Blicke zuwerfen und dir ‚ Heilmittel‘ vorschlagen, von denen sie gelesen haben. Bei der Arbeit wirst du auf einmal nicht mehr befördert. Geheimhaltung ist noch immer ein Preis, den wir zahlen müssen.“

Etwas Schweres legt sich in Credences Magengrube. Er fragt sich, was das für sie bedeutet – ihn und Graves – sobald diese Zeit des Friedens vorbei ist. Wird Graves weitermachen, als wäre es nie passiert, als wäre die ganze Angelegenheit einfach nur ein schöner Traum? Oder wird ihn irgendeine unsinnige Loyalität an Credence Seite halten und ihn seine Karriere kosten, für die er sein ganzes Leben gearbeitet hatte?

Die Sorgen bedrängen Credence von allen Seiten und ersticken seine Fähigkeit zu denken.

„Bedeutet das, dass das hier aufhören muss, sobald du wieder zur Arbeit zurückkehrst?“, fragt er, weil er es wissen muss.

Graves Augen weiten sich. „Nein, nein, mein Junge. Das ist nicht was ich meinte. Ich meinte, dass du so jung bist, du bist noch nicht von dieser Welt abgestumpft. Trotz allem, was du hinter dir hast, bewertest du Beziehungen noch immer nicht danach, welchen Vorteil sie dir bringen.“

„Aber wird es…“, Credence versucht den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken. Er steht nah genug, dass seine Knie die des älteren Mannes berühren. „Wird deine Karriere nicht darunter leiden, wenn du mit mir zusammenbleibst?“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die hohen Tiere des MACUSA sind Menschen mit allen möglichen Fürsprechern in ihrem Namen“, sagt Graves langsam. „Aber verdammt nochmal, es ist mir egal, was es mich kostet, dich an meiner Seite zu behalten. Ich habe jetzt etwas Gutes, etwas, dass es wert ist, beschützt zu werden und solange du mich haben willst, werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen.“

Er streckt seine Hand aus, gleichzeitig eine Einladung und Bitte.

Credence nimmt sie und lässt zu, dass er ihn in seine Richtung zieht. Graves legt eine Hand auf in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn in einen sanften Kuss, der schnell an Intensität zunimmt. Credence umklammert die Rückenlehne des Sessels, um sich abzustützen, während seine andere Hand den dünnen Stoff von Graves Hemd glatt streicht.

Eine von Graves Handflächen folgt der Kurve seines Rückens und hält an der Schwelle zu seinem Po inne. Ein Schauder fährt durch Credence. Graves bricht den Kuss, sucht seinen Blick und Credence nickt leicht. Graves freie Hand bewegt sich, um der anderen zu folgen und Credence kann seine Berührung verlockend warm durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren.

„Komm her“, murmelt Graves und bevor sich Credence wundern kann, was er meint, nutzt Graves seinen Griff, um ihn auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Credence findet sich rittlings auf dem Schoß des älteren Mannes wieder, während seine Knie dessen Hüften umklammern.

Er fühlt sich in dieser Position ziemlich unbeholfen, denn seine Glieder sind zu lang und er hat so kein Gleichgewicht, aber das Gefühl enger an ihn gepresst zu sein, als er es je bei einer anderen Person erlebt hat, vertreibt alles andere aus seinen Gedanken.

Die deutliche Beule von Graves Erregung drückt sich wie ein Brandzeichen auf seinen Oberschenkel und Credence kann nicht anders als überwältigt ein kleines Keuchen auszustoßen. 

„Okay?“, fragt Graves und Sorge lässt ihn die Stirn runzeln.

Credence nickt, unfähig zu sprechen. Er legt seine Arme um Graves Schultern und klammert sich an ihn, als würde es ihm dabei helfen, zu Atem zu kommen. Er verbgräbt sein Gesicht an Graves Hals und drückt Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut auf den er trifft. Er fühlt sich, als würde er von innen heraus verbrennen.

Graves hält ihn so nah es geht. Während eine Hand über seine Schultern kreist, umgreift die andere seinen Hintern. Seine Finger kneten ihn sanft und es reicht aus, um Credence Hüften zucken zu lassen.

„T-tut mir leid“, stammelt er.

„Schh, nicht entschuldigen“, sagt Graves und klingt atemlos. „Nimm was du möchtest. Es ist alles gut.“

Credence gehorcht. Er lehnt sich an ihn, um Graves Mund wiederzuerobern und ihre Zungen umkreisen sich. Alles davon – jede Berührung, jedes Gefühl – ist neu genug, um seine Hände zittern zu lassen. Er fühlt sich, als würde er in der Dunkelheit über unebenen Boden laufen, doch er weiß, dass Graves ihn auffängt, wenn er fällt. Er vertraut Graves, weiß, dass er ihn nicht zu Dingen drängen wird, für die Credence noch nicht bereit ist.

Und allein dieses Wissen lässt Credence weitergehen wollen…lässt ihn den Wunsch verspüren, all das Vergnügen zu entdecken, dass ihm sein ganzes Leben verboten war.

Graves hebt seine Hüfte leicht an und dann liegt die Beule von Graves Glied genau an Credences. Er kann das Zucken seiner Hüfte nicht verhindern und ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt möchte. Ein tiefes, raues Geräusch kommt aus Graves Kehle und seine Hüfte zuckt vor, um Credences zu berühren.

Ihre Bewegungen stottern für einige Momente, nicht ganz im Takt. Als sie schließlich einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden haben, ist es besser als alles, was Credence je gefühlt hat. Er wusste nie, dass sein Körper ihm solch eine Lust bereiten könnte. 

Ein ungewohntes Geräusch entkommt Credence Mund und er drückt sein Gesicht an Graves‘ Schulter, bis seine angestrengte Atmung gedämpft ist.

„Schau mich an“, sagt Graves und bewegt leicht zuckend die Schulter, an der Credences Gesicht begraben ist.

Widerstrebend macht es Credence. Graves‘ Lippen sind vor Lust geöffnet und seine Augenlider schwer. In seinem Blick ist eine solche Hitze, dass Credence dem Drang widerstehen muss, sein Gesicht wieder zu verstecken. Er kann sich vorstellen, was er wohl für ein Bild abgeben mag…sicherlich kein gutes. Er kann fühlen, wie der Schweiß seine Haare an der Stirn kleben lässt und seine blasse Haut gerötet ist.

„Das ist es“, keucht Graves und gleitet mit den Augen über jedes Detail in Credence Gesicht, das er versucht zu verstecken. „So verflucht wunderschön.“

Das Lob und der Fluch lassen die Hitze in Credence Bauch gleichermaßen brennen. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was Graves an ihm sieht, das er als wunderschön bezeichnen könnte, doch der nächste Stoß seiner Hüfte lässt keinen Platz für Unsicherheit in seinem Kopf.

„Schau dich an. Niemand durfte bisher sehen, wie wunderschön du gerade bist, nur ich“ Die Worte entweichen Graves, als würde er kaum wissen, was er sagt.

Credence kann nicht sagen, ob er die Worte, die aus Graves Mund kommen, liebt oder hasst, er weiß nur, dass sie eine weitere Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper fahren lassen. Er wünscht sich, er würde eine Antwort darauf finden, aber alle Worte haben ihn verlassen. Es fühlt sich so wunderbar egoistisch an, wie er Graves Lob annimmt ohne etwas zurückzugeben.

Die Intimität lässt das Verlangen in ihm entstehen, sich gleichzeitig zu verstecken und ihn niemals wieder loszulassen.

Alles, was Credence tun kann, ist, sich festzuhalten und jede Drehung und jeden Stoß von Graves Hüfte an seiner zu genießen, während er in seine lustverhangenen Augen schaut. Hinter der Lust liegt eine unbestreitbare Wärme, eine Aufmerksamkeit von der sich Credence kaum vorstellen kann, dass sie auf ihn gerichtet ist.

Die Lust baut sich rasant in Credence Eingeweiden auf. Er klammert sich an Graves, will nicht aufhören, doch er hat Angst davor, über die Klippe zu stolpern. Seine Hand umklammert den Stoff von Graves Hemd und das scheint als Hinweis zu genügen, denn Graves flüstert heiser: „Das ist es. Ich habe dich. Es ist okay. Ich habe dich. Du kannst loslassen.“

„Graves“, keucht Credence. Dann spritzt er heiß und heftig gegen den Druck von Graves Hüfte. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und versucht sich nicht mit einem erbärmlichen Wimmern in Verlegenheit zu bringen als er wieder zu sich kommt.

Graves fährt mit seinem Daumen über Credence zerbissene Unterlippe und zieht sie von seinen Zähnen weg. „Du brauchst nicht still zu sein. Du hörst dich fantastisch an und niemand außer mir hört es.“

Credence Atem kommt in einem tiefen stockenden Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, als Graves ihn in einen langsamen, tiefen Kuss zieht. Erst als Graves sich mit vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen zurückzieht, wird ihm bewusst, dass nur er gekommen ist.

Er sieht mit einiger Sorge nach unten. „Du bist nicht…“

„Es ist okay“, tut Graves seine Besorgnis ab. „Ich werde mich später darum kümmern. Es hat mir gereicht, dir zuzuschauen wie du kommst.“

Röte steigt in Credence Wangen, doch er ignoriert es entschlossen. „Ich will, dass du es tust“, sagt er.

„Willst, das ich was mache?“, sagt Graves mit einem neckenden Ton in seiner Stimme.

Credence nimmt seinen Mut zusammen und zwingt die Worte hinaus. „Ich will, dass du auch kommst. Ich will dich zum Kommen bringen“, sagt er atemlos, unfähig zu glauben, dass die Worte aus seinem Mund kommen. Er weiß, dass er unglaublich rot sein muss.

Graves streichelt mit seinen Fingern über Credence Wange. „Hört es sich grausam an, wenn ich sage, dass ich es liebe, dich zum erröten zu bringen?“

Credence antwortet nicht. Stattdessen tastet er ungeübt an Graves Gürtel und Reisverschluss herum.

Große Hände halten ihn von seinem Versuch ab. Graves legt Credence Hände an seine Lippen und küsst seine Handfläche sanft. „Du musst das wirklich nicht. Es ist alles gut“, sagt er und seine Worte streichen über Credence Haut. 

„Ich will es wirklich“, sagt Credence und zögert dann, „Wenn…wenn das in Ordnung ist.“

„Mehr als in Ordnung.“

Graves führt seine Hand zurück nach unten und drückt Credence Hand mit einem sanften aber bestimmten Druck an die Beule in seiner Hose. Credence Finger fahren über den ausgebeulten Stoff und erkunden Graves, auch wenn seine flatternden Nerven seine Hände erzittern lassen. Graves ist geduldig und lässt ihm die Möglichkeit, ihn in seinem eigenen Tempo anzufassen und erkunden.

Nach einer Minute des unbeholfenen Herumtastens, gelingt es Credence, Graves Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Er ist sich Graves Blick auf ihm mehr als bewusst, als seine Finger unter die Stofflagen tauchen und er ein kleines Keuchen nicht verhindern kann, weil er auf die ersten krausen Haare trifft und dann die seidige Wärme von Graves Glied spürt.

Graves stößt ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, als sich Credence ungeübte Hand um ihn schließt. Credence streichelt ihn einmal, zweimal in der Enge seiner Hose, bevor er tief Luft holt und ihn herausholt.

Credences Blick bleibt auf ihm liegen und der Atem bleibt ihm fast stehen, als ihn eine neue Welle der Erregung trifft. Er hat nie einen anderen Mann so gesehen, hart und sich danach sehnend berührt zu werden. Seine Augen fliegen hoch, um Graves Blick zu erwidern und er bemerkt, dass ihn der ältere Mann mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Zuneigung anblickt.

Credence ist dankbar, dass er ihm nicht wieder anbietet, aufzuhören, denn Credence glaubt, dass das kleinste Wort seinen Mut zum Wanken bringen könnte. 

Er beginnt ihn zu streicheln, beobachtet, wie die gerötete Spitze unter seinen blassen Finger verschwindet. Der Winkel ist merkwürdig und die Bewegungen sind immer noch etwas fremd für Credence. Auch, wenn Graves ihn daran erinnert, dass er nicht wie ein Asket leben muss, ist das ein Vergnügen, dass er sich selbst selten zugestanden hat.

Graves umgreift mit seiner größeren Hand Credences und passt seinen Griff und sein Tempo an. Er stöhnt und es hallt laut durch die Stille des Zimmers.

„So verdammt gut“, haucht er. „Oh, du bist so perfekt, Credence. Mein Credence. Mein Junge.“

Credence verstärkt den Griff seiner Hand bei diesen Worten und mit einem gestöhnten „Credence“ kommt Graves heiß auf seine Hand. Der Geruch, der den Platz zwischen ihnen ausfüllt ist berauschend. Graves ganz eigener Geruch nach Moschus vermischt sich mit dem nachklingenden Geruch von Credence eigenem Sperma.

Graves Brust hebt und senkt sich mit der Anstrengung des Atmens. Sein Gesicht ist voll Zufriedenheit, die Augen haben einen entrückten Blick angenommen und ein Ausdruck von zufriedener Glückseligkeit liegt auf seinen Zügen.

Credence sinkt einfach nur auf ihn, während sich seine Gedanken sich mit dem beschäftigen, was sie gerade getan haben.

Graves hält ihn eng an sich und mit einer Hand streichelt er sein Haar, während er Küsse seinen Nacken entlang drückt und Credence bemerkt, dass er jetzt gerade in diesem Moment nicht die Energie für eine moralische Krise hat. Er glaubt, dass er genug Buße getan hat und ihm vielleicht, nur vielleicht, das hier erlaubt ist.

Der Stoff seiner Hose wird in seinem Schritt merklich klamm und sie kühlt sich rasant bis zu dem Punkt ab, an dem es unangenehm wird. Er verlagert sein Gewicht, will sich trotzdem nicht von Graves weg bewegen, aber er wünscht sich, er könnte etwas Abstand zwischen seinen Körper und der kalten Sauerei bringen.

Graves stößt einen zitternden Atemzug aus, der fast ein Lachen ist. „Ich habe meine Kleidung schon nicht mehr so ruiniert seit, nun, es ist mindestens ein Jahrzehnt her.“ 

Hitze steigt in Credence Gesicht. „Tut mir leid“, murmelt er die Worte an Graves Schulter.

„Wir sind Zauberer, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen.“

Bevor Credence fragen kann, was er meint, greift Graves nach seinem Zauberstab vom Beistelltisch und wirbelt ihn in einer kleinen Spirale. Die Sauerei zwischen ihnen verschwindet sofort. Graves knöpft sein Hemd wieder zu, bevor er seine Arme um Credence schlingt. Er küsst seine Schläfe, liebevoll und beruhigend.

Credence merkt, dass er sich wünscht, dass er für immer so sitzenbleiben könnte, warm und sicher in Graves Armen. 

Er will Graves wieder sagen, dass er ihn liebt, aber er ist sich immer noch unsicher wie angemessen das ist. Er will nicht, dass er sich unangenehm fühlt, nicht, wenn der Moment so perfekt ist.

Credence fühlt, wie sich Graves Brust hebt, als er Luft holt um zu sprechen. 

„Credence“, sagt Graves. „Ich…“

Er wird durch ein lautes Knall unterbrochen, das wie eine Peitsche knallt. Die beiden erschrecken und sehen sich im Apartment nach der Quelle des Geräusches um.

Da, in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stehen Tina und Queenie. Queenie sieht völlig gefasst aus, während sich Tinas Gesichtsausdruck von Schock, dann zu Verwirrung, dann Kränkung, dann Entrüstung ändert und schließlich bei Empörung bleibt.

„Ihr gottverdammten Idioten!“, ruft sie.

Graves schluckt hörbar.

tbc


End file.
